UNFAITHFUL DIARY OF AN AFFAIR
by LoVeE 08
Summary: bella has a steamy affair with edward after meeting him one drunken night .she falls for for her bestfriends brother but she still marries another.with a crazy husband will they have a chance at a happly everafter...can true love prevail or it set up to fail.crazy plot and unseen twists this story is M for mature if your not old enough to buy a shot of JD this story isnt for you..
1. PRO

PROLOGE

I had my cock in my hand stroking it . I licked my lips tassting her sweet nector. I knew I wanted to feel the walls of her pussy wrap around my throbbing dick . I pushed her down on to the bed spreading her thighs apart . " im che viene per quella dolcezza" im coming to get that sweet pussy I thought enough of the foreplay time to fuck. She was trembling waiting for me to put my dick in ..

I teased her I rubbed my head on her clit " Plllease fcuk me" her begging sent me in a frenzy I needed to feel her . I pushed my cock in her slowly at first I didn't want to come right away I needed to pace my self.. Im far from a minute man but all this has been … to much .. I was on my third nut of the night .. When I came in her mouth it was incredible. The thought of the way she sucked me dry had my cock throbbing now all over again or the way she continued to jerk my shaft dripping with my cum in her mouth made me cum again ..

"oooooooooh" she moaned taunting me with her desire I pushed deeper . She arched her back thrusting her hips to meet the fullness of my cock "scopata" I groaned it was intense . I grasped her by the ass pulling her forward as I pounded my dick in and out of her. falling down to my forearms using just my pelvis as I looked into her eyes I was in heaven .. She moaned as she reached for my hair.. I licked her lips she bit my bottom lip . So erotic . I began pumping her was with force I could feel my cum building up, raising fast her body was shaking .. " ooooh god" she let out "harder" with pleasure her eyes opened wide as I held her by her shoulders and thrusted in and out harder and faster. "oooooh" I lost my hold it was to late she shuddered against me her walls tighten around my cock she came as I shot my hot load into her pussy I fell on top of her breast staring at the night stand, trying to catch my breath and suddenly realized I fucking forgot to put a condom on………


	2. author note

A/N

own alll.. i just enjoy playing with her people specially edward...i own nothing but the laptop i type on and of course this little old story plot is all mine ... im just here dealing with my sickward obession with edward.. ... it isnt beta'd and probably full of tons of typos i should also say that its M for MATURE.. so if ya aint old enough to buy a shot of JD then ya aint old enough to read this story or if any of the following offends you..drugs alcohol ,sex and deals with abuse among other shit this story isnt for you so kindly make your way to the X all others get ready for a intense ride...

*LE


	3. Chapter 1

Bpov

It's almost a year since I came to forks to visit my dad Charlie for the summer but it became permanent when my mom Renee went to visit her new husband Phil in Florida. Their plane crashed on the way back to Phoenix. I missed her beyond words. She was my mother, my sister and my best in one. I didn't want to stay here I hated it It rained all the damn time. but who was I fooling I'm only 17 where the hell am I going to go …

I grieved for months sometimes I still had nightmares. I loved my mother and missed her deeply but I was alive and needed to live Charlie tells me every day I have finally been able to find some sort of happiness. It has been a hard time for me. If it wasn't for my boyfriend Mike I didn't know how I would make it through. He was great he was extremely understanding but we were having some issues he wanted more sex and I didn't to be honest I was afraid I end up like my mother had me when she was seventeen and she was miserable with my dad until she left him we struggled till Phil came along.

I liked Mike but I wasn't in love with him. We started dating because he was nice to me when I first moved here he helped me deal with my mom's death he really was sweet but I made a promise to Renee that I wouldn't have sex until I was ready . I broke that promise by sleeping with him sorry mom. "please Bella use your head" she always say pounding into my into after our sex talks "mom trust me I'm in no rush to complicate my life" I say "I don't want to end up like you pregnant at 17" I always finished that sentence in my head I never wanted to hurt her but it was true I didn't want to end up like that.

But after she died I was angry with her and I guess I did it to spite her and Mike was around to console me it just happened. We have sex a couple of times a week but it holds no pleasure for me anymore he did asked me to marry him. I said yes he promised we'd move back to Phoenix if I did said he'd take care of me. I believed him so I said yes I needed to get out of this town., I hate this shit hole.... Mike is good looking has a decent body I know some girls would love to be in my place I didn't love him but someday I could. I would learn to love him I prayed.

Sometimes though I wish he would just end it but he doesn't he said he couldn't be without me. And tonight He wanted to come over tonight no doubt to try to have sex again. But I was in no mood for his sweaty ass on top of me grunting while I pretended to climax so I told him that I had plans with Alice and Rosalie tonight for a much needed girls night out he was disappointed but he would get over it .

Alice was my best friend and I became really close to her sister in law Rosalie to we were the three musketeers we were always together when Mike didn't demand my time thank god for football practice. They couldn't stand Mike he was a jock and most of the time his was a prick Alice was the only one I told I didn't want to be with him "so why marry him Bella" I just shrugged my shoulders "why not" she vowed to find my True Love I laughed at the thought . I didn't really want to go out but Alice pressured me "please Bella my brother Edward is coming in from Italy" I had forgotten she had another brother besides Emmett until about a week ago when she said he was coming home he was an exchange student studying abroad at some advanced medical school I have never met him before but I'm sure he's just like the rest of the Cullen's. "please I want to show him a good time ." she looked at me with her pleading puppy dog eyes " he's been gone for 9 months please Bella Please" it was hard for me to say no to her I loved her very much she was my best friend .

"Oh I don't know" I toyed with her I'd go anywhere so I wouldn't have to argue with Mike about not having sex with him again. "It'll be fun we're going dancing and the guys are going to meet us there" my mouth opened "Alice I don't want to go out with Mike tonight" she chuckled "who said anything about inviting that dickhead" I laughed I was relieved "ok. Ok. Ok" I finally said she grabbed me in a bear hug " you'll have fun I promise" she looked at me "um we don't leave until 10 so we have time to hit a few stores and get a new outfit" I grimaced I spent all my allowance this week "err Alice" she knew instantly " I got you babes" I hated when she bought me things " just pay me when ever or not" she laughed as she pulled me to the door she didn't hurt for money her Dad Carlisle was a doctor and her mother Esme was a Interior Designer.

"I gotta call Charlie let him know I'm sleeping at your house tonight" she kept pulling me "call him from the way Rosalie is waiting for us" she yelled at me as she handed me her blackberry I made my call and gave her back her phone "ok all set he's pleased since he'll be going fishing early in the am" I was exhausted by the time we hit our last store leaving with tons of bags. "its 8:30" Rosalie announced we better head back and get dressed." we was about to leave when Alice held up her finger "there's a club here in Port Angeles called Breaking Dawn supposed to be the shytt

she had that woman with a mission look Rose and I both looked at her "I'm getting a room where staying here tonight" Rosalie got excited instantly "I want my own room" sex all night with Emmett no doubt. "oo I'm getting 3 rooms one for you and Emmett , one for Jasper and I , one for Bella since she'll probably want to sleep or read her book while we have sex anyway" I slap her on her back it was true but I hated to hear it out loud .

" I. it's just I'm not interested right now " I stuttered "searching for Mr. Right" Alice replied as she ducked so I wouldn't hit her again " what wrong with Mike Mr. Right Now" they both chimed in " I hate you both and I hope you get your period tonight" I grinned evilly and grabbed my bags " what hotel are we staying at" I asked Alice before I realized she was already on the phone reserving our rooms at the Sheraton I knew it would be a beautiful hotel Rosalie wouldn't be caught dead in some Motel 6 .

With that done Alice wanted to go to one last store Fredrick's of Hollywood my jaw hit the floor when I saw all them next to nothing lingerie pieces they both picked out some exquisite pieces then looked at me with sad eyes "aw Bella please get something" I huffed " for what and for who" they looked at each other "don't even go there" I warned them "for yourself silly just get a bra and panty set" I agreed to that I needed a new bra and would require the use of a thong with that cleavage revealing halter jumpsuit that cut low down my back above my ass . I grabbed a beautiful blue lacy number and handed it to Alice before I had a chance to change my mind. After packing Alice Porsche we made it to the hotel in less than 10 minutes after checking in Alice stated "we have exactly one hour to get ready. Bella call me when you done so I can apply your make up and Rosalie can finish your hair" I sighed "ok" we each went into our separate rooms I turned on the music and stripped my clothes I needed to shower and shave . I was on my way to the shower when I came across the min bar deciding I needed to loosen up I grabbed the Grey Goose and a Red Bull and walked my naked self to the bathroom.

After I immerged from the shower a grabbed another Red Bull and refilled my glass I could feel the buzz from the Alcohol and I liked it . I slipped into my tight backless electric blue jumpsuit and looked in the mirror wow I looked incredible it hugged my every curve I turned in the mirror and looked at my ass damn it looked good I laughed to myself I called for Alice and Rosalie bout time they were done with me I looked sexy right off the run way Alice chirped of course they looked great too.

Rosalie in her red tight ultra miniskirt with matching fitted tank and Alice in her Black corset and leather pants we looked fierce and their men would go crazy when they caught up with us .. Boy am I glad that Mike no where in site I told him I was going to spend the night with Alice and Rosalie so I knew he wouldn't call me again . He would just get drunk with his football brothers and mostly pass out on his couch like every other Friday nite.

"ladies are we ready" Alice looked at Rosalie than at my self as we headed for the elevator her cell rang " its Edward" she screeched "hey bro what's up" her happy tone changed " oh damn.. Ok I guess I'll see you then " she snapped her phone shut. "Edward's flight is delayed he wont be home until tomorrow night" she was really disappointed " it will be ok" I rubbed her shoulders "I know" she said sadly we hoped into her car and drove a few blocks to the club it was beyond packed.

"Alice were never going to get in there look at that line" she smirked as we pulled up to the valet " don't ever underestimate me girls" she walked right past the line directly to the bouncer whispered in his ears grabbed his hand looked in his eyes and smiled a seductive smile he pointed at Rosalie and myself motioned for us to come forward " She's very persuasive isn't she" he grinned as he kissed her hand when he got up to open the rope for us he put his hand in his pocket first .. I silently laughed Alice bribed him we went into the club for free .

straight to bar we went realizing my buzz was wearing off "what'll be for you ladies" the cute bartender said I looked at Alice and Rosalie neither said anything " 3 double shots of Patrone" I smiled at him Alice pulled out a fifty to pay but the bartender said our drinks were on the house. Alice really did have a way with men they seemed to be dazzled by her . "one. Two. Three. Go" she yelled we down them shots quicker than he poured them and slammed the glasses back on the bar . I could feel the burn of the tequila going down my esophagus straight to the pit of my stomach if I didn't be careful I'd be drunk in no time the bartender poured us three more again Alice tired to pay.

" please sexy your money is no good here. When you want a drink come see me only" he winked at us . Free drinks . After downing the next set of double shots we made our way to the dance floor . With the music pounding in my ears the Patrone working on in my blood I felt every beat of the music in my crotch the rhythm was doing strange things to me . I felt aroused dancing with all these guys I could feel them grinding their hard packages against my ass. I was happy I had left my cell in the car or I may have called Mike for some drunken sex..

I moved from dance partner to dance partner. BREAKING DAWN was great the had 5 different dance floors I dance oso much I felt dry I needed another drink I looked for Alice and Rosalie but the were no where to be found I went back to the back for another shot of Patrone . The DJ started play some hip hop . " I got these diamonds on my and Patrone inmy cup". I was making my way back to the dance floor when I spotted him from across the room ." if you want it come and get it .. I don't give a .." I licked my lips He was gorgeous but not just any type gorgeous he was drop dead gorgeous . His brown hair looked like it had highlights the way the lights shone on it.

Epov  
I waved my hand to the stewardess " could you bring me a Scotch on the rocks beautiful " she blushed " are you 21" I ran my fingers thru my tossled hair as I flash my smile at her we were in the last hour of the ten hour direct flight from Milan to Washington ."excuse me" she apologized "damn I really needed that drink to loosen up" to my surprise she came back drink in her hand she gave it to me " ssh I wont tell if you don't" she winked at me as I took the glass from her she turned on her heels and walked back up the isle .

I lifted the glass to take a sip when I noticed writing on the napkin . " Gianna (0883) 358-9845 call me anytime" I smiled as I shoved the napkin in my pocket . Knowing that I probably wouldn't be calling her but I wouldn't hurt her feeling by throwing it out in front of her. I looked at my watch it was almost 9:30 pm I reached for my cell "hey its me" I spoke into the phone " whats up Bro" Emmett repiled " I'll be home in a hour . Where's Alice" I asked him " she up in PC going to some club called the Sandbar we're supposed to meet her there ..

Your going right" after this long ass flight I didn't want to do nothing but shower and go to bed . But I knew Alice had other plans "yea I"ll meet you there. Just drop my car at the airport" normally I would take a cab but if I was going to meet Alice I'd have to drive there " uh you want the Volvo" Emmett asked me I thought for a second " no the Vanquish" I heard him holler in excitement I didn't let anybody drive my baby. I didn't trust him or any one else .

"Emmet please I'll kill you if you fucking crash my car. And no eating in my shit " he started laughing the last time he used the Volvo it smelled like fucking Taco Bell " no worries Eddie I can handle it" he said serious " ok just drop it by Valet and Emmett don't call me that shit." he chuckled on the phone "ok ok " I was about to hang up " last thing don't tell Alice I want to surprise her" I havent seen my little sister in 9 months damn I really did miss her . We are extremely close so close we should have been twins we were only eleven months and six days and apart she's my best friend . " my lips are sealed Ed-d Edward" he corrected him self .

"ok chow" I pressed my speed dial of course she'd pick up on the first ring she was just anxious as me to see each other .  
" hey Baby sister" I cooed " Edward" she screeched in my ear "whats up bro" said her voice so happy " my flight got delayed love I wont be home until tomorrow night" I could hear the disapointment in her voice . I hated lying to I wanted to surprise her she would forgive me . "ok I guess I'll see you then" she was going to be really surprised " sorry Al" I said as she hung up .The plane made it final descend into Washington "atterreremo in cinque minuti lo ringraziamo per la scelta dell'aria Italia arrivederci" came over the loud speaker "we will be landing in five minutes thank you for choosing Air Italy good bye" I picked up all my luggage in record speed and made my way to the Valet as they loaded my car I glanced at my watch shit its almost 12:00 I'd never make it home to shower and change and make it to that club before it closed .

I was closer to PA than I was to Forks anyway I handed the Valet a twenty and hoped in my car . I flipped the phone open and dialed 411 "Sheraton hotel Port Angeles" . I made my reservations and put my foot down on the gas. I loved driving fast and this car handled speed well I pulled up to the hotel handed the keys to the valet " don't park it I'll be down it 20 minutes"

I handed him a twenty grabbed my carry on stopped at the front desk retrieved my card key instructed the bell hop to get my bags I walked to the elevator I looked at my key room 412 I shoved the key in I'm pressed for time damn it. I threw my bag on the bed started stripping my clothes when the bell hop brought my luggage and my garment bags I headed towards the shower but noticed the mini bar and grabbed a bottle of scotch and sipped it as I walked into the shower..

I tried not to shower long but I needed the hot water before the jet lagg hit .. I shut the water off toweled my self dried walked back to the hanging garment bags a pulled out a blue shirt and a pair of grey trouser I dressed my self quickly fingered sum gel in my hair a squirt of Unforgettable I headed to my car . I found this club fast . Being it was the only club here. To my surprise it was huge I pulled up to the Valet and gave him a hard look " be careful" he nodded as he parked my baby.

I started looking for Alice but she was no where to be found I had a couple of drinks at the bar and continued my search it was nearly 1:30 "scopata" and this place closes at 2:00 at this rate I was never going to find her." fuck" I repeated in English This was the last dance floor and if she wasn't here I was leaving . They were blasting hip hop " I got these diamonds on my and Patrone in my cup".

I was making my to the dance floor when I spotted her from across the room looking at me ." if you want it come and get it .. Shorty I don't give a fuck .." she licked her lips wow she was hot the way she moved she was dressed to kill she wore a sexy blue jumpsuit hugging her every curve I smiled at her " I'm the shit up in this bitch" watching her as she moved her body was intoxicating I could feel an erection coming on the song played into another one I only heard bits and pieces of the song it was hard to pay attention Something about riding my disco stick . "anytime baby" I thought to myself " I could see you from across the block with a smile on your face and your hand on your cock." great song I loved it she teased me by licking her lips again her fingers called me to her .

I walked across the dance floor and put my hands on her hips she brushed her ass against my groin . "oh dio sta rendendo il mio rubinetto così duro" I screamed in my head " oh god she's making my cock so hard" I knew she could feel it against her.

He was dressed to the nines. A pale blue button down shirt that was open revealing his muscular chest I wanted to run my tongue up and down his stomach he had on form fitting slacks . " I'm the shytt up in this bitch" the beat pounded thru me I wanted a closer look so I started walking to the dance floor he seemed to be looking at me as well so I smiled to make sure and he smiled back Lady Gaga started playing in the back ground "I wana take a ride on your disco stick " how ironic its exactly the love game I wanted to play ..the words were driving me nuts . " I could see you from across the block with a smile on your face and your hand on your cock." I licked my lips hoping he was watching

It was causing me to get wet or I think it just it accelerated it he already had me dripping in my pants. I wanted to be near him . I wanted to touch him I started swaying to the music using my fingers to call seductively to dance with me as. he approached me a slow song blared out the speakers . " I know you want me " "you know I want cha" how true those words are " he put his hands on my hips as I rubbed my ass on his crotch grinding on him " I could feel his hardness poking me thru my jumpsuit . I turned around to look him in the face he had the most intense Green eyes I have ever seen .his face is gorgeous I smiled at him he smiled back showing his perfect white teeth .

I was in heaven they way we were dancing it wouldn't have surprised anyone if he whipped out his dick and stuck it in me but I didn't care I didn't want this to end . He turned me around so my ass was riding his cock again . I threw my head back as he moved his hands up my sides grazing my tits he kissed me besides my ear close to my throat I let out a moan. The DJ called the last call for alcohol .

No it cant be over .I wanted to scream he felt to good to let go ."can I get you a drink" he whispered his sweet breath against my neck . " no thank you" I didn't want him to move I wanted to feel his body rubbing on mine I held his hand in place on my hips " I could feel his desire growing . I pressed my ass against him harder. " scopata" using some sexy language he bit his lip " do you want to go out side to get some air " I nodded my head yes I'd follow him anywhere. We made our way thru the crow towards the exit " do you want to get out of here " he tossed my hair to the side and whispered in my ear he rubbed his crotch against me.

" oh yes" replied the whore in me the Alcohol was taking over and I didn't give a shit I wanted to fuck . I turned to face him " I have a room in the Sheraton" I managed to get out " so do I " he huskly breathed out grabbing my ass and licking my neck "im che va scoparlo tutta la notte" he said seductively in that same sexy language he used before he gave his ticket to the valet as we waited for his car we started making out in front of the Valet guys "it means I'm going to fuck you all night " he whispered in my ear but I think one of the guys there heard he started smiling I didn't care I just wanted to get back to the hotel .

The car pulled up it was a very nice car nothing I've seen before he walked me to the passenger side door on the trunk I noticed some symbol I wonder what kind of car it was he held it open as I climbed in . now I didn't know dick about cars but I knew it was expensive. On the drive there he reached his hand over and started rubbing me thru my jumpsuit .I reached my hand over and grabbed his rock hard cock thru his pants sizing him up oh go I thought he's fucking huge .."ahhh" I moaned as he continued rubbing me

I started to unbutton his pants but he stopped me "were here love mine or yours we walked into the lobby "room 411" I told him he was so sexy I couldn't keep my hands off him I was feeling his muscles thru his open shirt running my hands across his 6 pack so hard . I thought. He grabbed the card key from the attendant and we headed for the elevator to ride the 4 flights up when the door closed he pushed me against the wall and pressed his hardness against my aching body .

He kissed me fervently my lips swollen from him biting on them I looked up at the numbers god still three floors to go . Hurry up damn elevator He dropped to his knees and put his face on my pussy I groaned "oh god" two more floors it was hard to focus when he was trying to eat me out thru my pants one more floor he had both hand on my ass pulling my body closer to his face I had my hands in his hair . Ding the door opened he rose to his feet and we ran to my room .

I fumbled to get the key in as he kissed my neck . He took the card from me and stuck it in the slot with such precision it opened on the first try. As we entered the room he was pulling at my clothes trying to get them off as I was trying to finish unbuttoning his shirt. He undid my halter top and unzipped it from the back it dropped down to my ankles leaving me standing there in my newly acquired electric blue panty set his bit his bottom lip as he looked me up and down I licked my lips and he moaned "you are so sexy" he growled. "wait" I ordered I held up one finger and walked over to the desk I sat my bare ass on the edge " I have to call my best friends so they know I'm ok" he nodded as he grabbed his cock thru his pants and bit his lip again I dialed Alice number .

It rang three times I was about to hang up when she answered " hey its me" I tried to sound sleepy " I tried looking for you guys but the club was so packed I didn't see you .. I wasn't feeling well I took a cab back to the hotel I'm going go to sleep .." I waited as she talked " are you ok do you want me to come there" she asked as I was talking to Alice my sexy stranger got on his knees again and spread my thighs open as brought his lips to my center and started planting light kisses around my thighs and up to the material of my panties.

"no don't be ridiculous I'm going got to sleep you have fun with the guys I'm fine we'll meet for brunch .." he moved my panties to the side and started licking my folds until his tongue found my clit I was even listening to Alice anymore" hmm hum love you to" I was barely able to replace the phone down on the receiver as he flickered his tongue at my throbbing clit "ahhhhhhhh" I moaned I have never experienced this type of pleasure I mean Mike always wanted to do it but I would never let him .

There was a lot of things Mike wanted to try but I wouldn't He grabbed both of my thighs and pulled me forward so he could lick me more deeply he put my legs on his shoulders as he stuck his tongue in and out of my wetness " wow your so wet" he moaned he continued sucking on my clit bringing me to new heights "omg I'am about to .."

the orgasm hit me so hard that I tighten my legs around his neck he stood up and I could see how hard he was I knelt down in front of him unbuckled his pants and guided his hard dick out of his briefs as he shimmed out of his pants and underwear and let them hit the floor . I have never performed a blow job before but his huge cock it was so beautiful I wanted it in my mouth, it was glistening with precum all over the head I brought it to my lips and slowly twirled my tongue along the outer ring of his circumcision he moaned in delight I assumed I did something right.

I ran my tongue down length of his shaft .jerking it up and down I swallowed the tip and worked my way down until I felt my gag reflex kick in I slowly inched my mouth back up he had buried his hands in my hair guiding my head back and forth as his dick went in and out of my mouth ."oh il mio dio che questo ritiene incredible" he moaned as shot his hot milk in my mouth .i continued jerking it up and down .He pulled me to my feet and lead me to the bed where he removed my bra and started sucking on my breast moving his tongue over each nipple making them erect .

Holding it steady with one hand and with the other he brought two fingers to his mouth and wet them I bit my lip as her gently inserted them inside me " ohhhhhhh" I moaned loudly it felt heavenly my body writhed with pleasure my hips rocking back and forth with each movement he made with his fingers . He planted kisses down from my breast in a line down my belly til his lips meet his fingers .

I was shaking with desire . I lifted my ass slightly off the bed to bring my pussy closer to his lips I wanted to feel him suck me again . God I never knew what I was missing he spread my folds as he found and paid extra attention to my aching clit he licked it rubbed it in a circular motion bring me to ecstasy blowing his cool breath on it I thought I was about to lose control I grabbed his hair tugging it hard "ahhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhhh " I screamed as he buried his face in my between my thighs the louder I screamed the hard her sucked I struggled to catch my breath. he started sucking my clit feverishly and fingering my wet pussy bringing on one orgasm after another "ooooooooooh Godddddd" my body began twitching as I experienced multiply orgasms . I pulled him by his shoulders "fuck me now" he knelt before me stroking his rock hard cock my lips trembled "I want to feel that dick inside me . I choked out .

Epov

I had my cock in my hand stroking it . I licked my lips tassting her sweet nector. I knew I wanted to feel the walls of her pussy wrap around my throbbing dick . I pushed her down on to the bed spreading her thighs apart . " im che viene per quella dolcezza" im coming to get that sweet pussy I thought enough of the foreplay time to fuck. She was trembling waiting for me to put my dick in ..

I teased her I rubbed my head on her clit " Plllease fcuk me" her begging sent me in a frenzy I needed to feel her . I pushed my cock in her slowly at first I didn't want to come right away I needed to pace my self.. Im far from a minute man but all this has been … to much .. I was on my third nut of the night .. When I came in her mouth it was incredible. The thought of the way she sucked me dry had my cock throbbing now all over again or the way she continued to jerk my shaft dripping with my cum in her mouth made me cum again ..

"oooooooooh" she moaned taunting me with her desire I pushed deeper . She arched her back thrusting her hips to meet the fullness of my cock "scopata" I groaned it was intense . I grasped her by the ass pulling her forward as I pounded my dick in and out of her. falling down to my forearms using just my pelvis as I looked into her eyes I was in heaven .. She moaned as she reached for my hair.. I licked her lips she bit my bottom lip . So erotic . I began pumping her was with force I could feel my cum building up, raising fast her body was shaking .. " ooooh god" she let out "harder" with pleasure her eyes opened wide as I held her by her shoulders and thrusted in and out harder and faster. "oooooh" I lost my hold it was to late she shuddered against me her walls tighten around my cock she came as I shot my hot load into her pussy I fell on top of her breast staring at the night stand, trying to catch my breath and suddenly realized I fucking forgot to put a condom on………

I laid completely still my head on top of her breast She ran her fingers threw my hair sighing heavily as she struggled to catch her breath. I stared blankly at the condom on the night stand .. I smiled what are the chances … I only came once in her sweetness. I groaned at the thought of it. I could easily die in there . I licked around her belly to see if she maybe was interested in round 2 .

Oo my cock was throbbing again.. Fuck will it ever stop. I felt the need to be in her again. Ahh . I kissed the top of her firm breast . She moaned slightly I felt her reach for my cock .. "volete più di questo rubinetto amore" she moaned I had learned woman went crazy when I spoke to them in Italian " do you want more cock love" I licked around her nipple she squeezed harder . I smiled I knew that meant yes. I slid my dick in I felt the urge to cum instantly her pussy was still dripping wet. And oo so hot!!.I thought of snow ice anything to slow the urge .

I wanted to take my time stroke it nice and slow but to no avail I ejaculated instantly "ahhhh" I moaned as she pulled me tighter her walls tighten around me " ooooooo" she cooed as I felt her cum all over my dick .. I gave one final pump to completely fill her. This night has turned out to be extraordinary . Although I never did meet up with Alice and her friend I was not disappointed in the least .

I would make it up to her tomorrow when I went back home. But right now I needed this release I have been immersed in my studies that I didn't have time to play. I think I may keep the room for another night . Maybe she'll want to do this again. I pulled my self out of her and reached for my pants I knew there was no smoking in the hotel but fuck after this I needed one to calm my nerves I really needed to stop smoking but now was not the time . I lit the cigarette inhaled a drag and to my surprise she reached her hand for a puff. " may I" I handed her the Marlboro without replying she brought the cigarette to her lips I stood watching her intensely recalling how my cock was just around those luscious lips… ahh I thought . I could go again but it was almost 6:00 am and I needed some sleep before I went looking for Alice. She handed me back the cigarette took one final drag and put it out before the smoke alarm went off.. I swung my feet off the bed and walked towards the shower.

Bpov

I laid there exhausted as I watched his perfect naked ass walk to the shower.. Wow I thought and to think I didn't want to come tonight .. Alice would want to know why I had left the club I wasn't sure what I was going to say but I knew I wasn't telling her about this god. My best kept secret .. After all I am engaged .oh shit what the hell am I going to do about Mike .. Hell who am I kidding this was just a one night stand . Oh god I never had a one night stand before . What the hell has gotten in to me ..

Epov

I emerged from the shower fresh and revived I wrapped a towel loosely around my waist I entered the room to find that beautiful girl sleeping peacefully with a smile upon her lips A smile I hoped I put there.. Deciding not to wake sleeping beauty I slipped my clothes back on with out boxers . Just until I reached my room and could properly get dressed . I walked over to the desk and reached for a pen a paper.

_Buongiorno Bello  
Good Morning Beautiful _

_Last night was incredible to say the least I would love to do it again.. Hope you do as well.  
I have booked a room here for the next couple of nights I hope to see you soon  
Reservation are under the name Anthony Masen. I will be here at 8:00pm tonight _

_fino a stasera  
Until tonight._

I laid the note on the pillow next to her as I swept a lock of her hair away from her face . I turned on my heels and quietly closed the door behind me as I walked to my unused room to put on a fresh change of clothes and turned on my phone three new messages Alice no doubt . I hit speed dial " buongiorno mi amore" I heard her yell across the line "yes I'm home well I'll be there within the hour" I was thrilled that I was about to see her again I missed her deeply .

" chow bello" I quickly changed my clothes and exited to the lobby handing in the card key and booking the room under Anthony Masen . Anthony was really my middle name and Masen of course was my mother Esme maiden name .  
" please hold a extra key for me I'm expecting a visitor" the short clerk smirked at me "of course sir" he replied winking at me .

"How long will you be staying" he asked me . " book it for the week" I replied handing him a fifty along with my credit card. "thank you" I called as I made my way towards the door .

Bpov

I awoke to a loud banging on the damn door .. "Bella open the door" who the hell what the fuck I was still in a daze I was tired and wanted to sleep "go away I'm sleeping" but the knocking continued only getting louder pounding harder "open the door" I heard Alice yell argghhhh I was not in the mood I wanted to rest I needed it my body was sore.. I stretch my arms "ok ok I'm coming give me a minute" I sat up and looked around the room to see if the god was here but I was alone maybe it was a dream after all a damn good hot dream shit I thought only guys had wet dream I laughed to myself I sat up to get off the bed when I found a note on the pillow next to me I read it .

_Buongiorno Bello  
Good Morning Beautiful _

_Last night was incredible to say the least I would love to do it again.. Hope you as well.  
I have booked a room here for the next couple of nights I hope to see you soon  
Reservation are under the name Anthony Masen. I will be here at 8:00pm tonight _

_fino a stasera  
Until tonight_

Wow it was real I smile grew bigger and he wanted to see me again… of course I will come back I wanted him again I felt a twinge between my thighs as I thought of fucking him again .. I don't know how I 'll get away from Alice and Mike but I will find a way.. He was beautiful even his name was beautiful Anthony Masen .it fit him perfectly … I got out of bed still clutching the note when Alice started knocking again … "Bella please hurry the fuck up.. I'm growing cob web here" god she was annoyingly impatient… I scrambled to put some clothes on and hide the note .

I should really throw it out but his hand writing was glorious and the fact that he wanted to see me again I wanted to hold on to it . So I shoved it in my over night bag slipped on my jeans and tank top . And headed for the door .. "what the Hell Bella what the fuck where you doing " Alice laughed when I opened the door . Hugging me briefly as she looked me up and down " you look different" she paused still eyeing me " what going on .. What are you up to" she had a way of knowing things and I hated it. " you have somebody here" she asked doubtful .

" Alice get real please my ass was sleeping" she looked at me skeptical " Isabella Marie Swan" she paused looking around the room " I know you better then anyone" I started to get nervous " your hiding something from me" I shook my head "of course not that not you " I laughed and walked to the bed to put my shoes on . I looked up at the night stand and saw the unused condom wrapper on the table I prayed she didn't notice.

" Alice don't be ridiculous I tell you everything" she walked closer to me but if I made a sudden movement she would notice it . "Al can you get my toothbrush from the bathroom" she hesitated for a moment and walked to it . I quickly knocked the condom to the floor and kicked it under the bed please I thought please god I didn't want to have this discussion with her know she will only emphasize how it was a sign that I should leave Mike ..

She emerged from the bathroom empty handed " Bella it isn't in there" I laughed "shit Alice I'm sorry I must have packed it" she raised her eyebrow at me.. I wouldn't be able to keep this secret if I didn't get out of here and with the rest of the gang . She would forget once she was next to Jasper. " is everyone ready" I asked nonchalantly I grabbed my bag and headed to the door " so what did you do last night" she asked " I looked for you guys and couldn't find you any where so I took a cab back here and went to bed I was tired" she frowned .

"I'm sorry you didn't have fun" I smiled "who said I didn't have fun.. It was a great club" I hugged her. " did you guys have fun" I asked to get the questions off me " ooo yes I had a ball with Jasper and of course we had sex all night" I slapped her arm " no need to rub it in" she bellowed in the hallway " not my fault you wana be a prude" she laughed again if she only knew I'd have to tell her eventually but for now that was my dirty little secret . "everyone is downstairs already" she called as she went to the elevator.

"come over for dinner tonight my brother is home and I want you to meet him" she said excitedly I had plans already but I knew if I told her she'd make me cancel them " oo I cant I gotta see Mike tonight" she frowned "arghh ditch him" she shrugged her shoulders " you know I cant" I sighed I knew I had to see him today so I wouldn't have to see him tonight . i neede to see Anthony THE GOD Mase and nothing was going to stop me not even my fiance......

The ride back home was fairly quick we talked and laughed about last night the guys drove back in there car so of course Alice and Rosalie filled me in on every detail of their sexcapade from last night and they ooh and ahhh and boo hooed cuz I didn't get any .. I laughed keeping my joke to myself . " you guys know how I am" we were almost at my house when Alice spoke again " Bella are you sure you cant get out of seeing him today" I shook my head there was no was I was standing Mr. Beautiful up " Alice I'm sorry really" I could meet her stupid brother some other time ..

" fuck.. Maybe another time" she said as she stopped the car . "your dad's not home" Rosalie point out " yea I know out fishing" I got out of the car and retrieved my bag from the trunk " bye girls I'll call you later or tomorrow" I hugged and kissed each of them. I skipped up the walk to the front door and waved to them.

As soon as I entered the living room I heard the phone ring it was Mike of course it was after 3 and he just got up from his night of drinking ." hello" I said into the receiver "hey Babe" he said in his gruffy voice " I was about to call you" I lied I was going to take a shower . " I'm coming over we need to talk" my heart skipped maybe he was going to break up with me. "everything ok" I asked " you find out when I see you be there in a half" and he hung up I ran up stairs and jumped in the shower.

I was completely dressed when the door bell rang I was a bit nervous I had to admit I didn't care if he broke up with me but it did mean I'd be stuck in this town longer .. I sighed heavily at the thought . I longed to be closer to where my mother lived. To feel her presence I opened the door Mike walked in grabbing me close for a hug " I missed you last night Babe" he whispered in my ear. " me to" I replied "so what's on your Mind" I asked him I wanted to get it over with.

He pushed me towards the couch . I prepared myself for the worst " I spoke with the coach yesterday and he says a scout from Phoenix College is coming to watch me play in two weeks a scout from the Bears" I sat still taking in what he was saying " Babe do you know what that means" he asked me I shook my head " if I play well I'll get signed and we'll be moving to Phoenix" I jumped into his arms knocking him to the floor " are you serious Phoenix .. I'm going home" I cried its what I wanted and I was truly happy for him .. Things could work out for us .

"here's the bad thing" I knew it was to good to be true " we have to be married in order for you to come with me and live in the dorm" it was bad but it was something I knew I would have to do to get out of this hell " that's not bad" I said trying to ease my fears " your right but that not it" I was confused what more could it be " I need to prepare myself physical and mentally" he grabbed my hand " you lost me" I told him " I cant be with you or around you while I'm training you break my concentration" he laughed " what" I said still a bit lost " Babe we cant have sex or hang out for the next two weeks" I frowned but in side I was thrilled I wouldn't have to push him off with sex or anything else and most of all I wouldn't have to make up excuses to go see Mr. Wonderful. I was lost in thought " hello Bella " he snapped his fingers " are you ok" he asked " yea just gona miss you" he squeezed me "I have something for you"

I looked at him "you do" he grinned as he handed me a small velvet box . Oh god please I hope its not what I think it is .. I opened the box and fuck… its what I didn't want it to be….. " I can exchange it if you don't like it" my eyes welled up "Mike its beautiful but . I thought we were going to wait" the ring was not my type but it was exquisite a marquis cut and had to be at least three karats ..

I knew it was expensive " oh Mike how much did you pay for this" he kissed my cheek "you know money means nothing to me" yea I did know that he was well off extremely well off his mother started a chain of sporting good and health food chains and his father was a council man and had many political ties in Forks and Port Angeles. He could go to any college he wants to but he chose Phoenix to be with me. " stop sulking and put it on" he smiled I put it on my finger it was beautiful I had to smile I did like it .

"When do you start your training" I asked Mike he pulled me into his lap " today " he looked at his watch "fuck I gotta go told coach I'd be there by 4:00" he pushed me up to my feet and against the living room wall he grabbed my crotch "now that it official this belongs to me" The way he said it scared me a bit he smiled brushed his lips on my neck "this is going to be hard." He pushed him self off of me . He pulled out his wallet and handed me a fifty " you should go hang out with the girls or something tonight" he could be really sweet some times.

I hope that my love will grow for him . " well I guess I could have a sleep over with Alice and Rosalie" he kissed my lips tenderly but it wasn't his lips I craved "have fun Babe. I'll try to call you later" he hugged me and I playfully pulled his hair. "you better go" he slapped my ass "love you babe" he said as we walked hand in hand to the door " love you to" I managed to choke out.

He didn't tell me he loved me often but when he did I sort of felt I had to say it back . I sighed as I head to the kitchen to call Alice what the fuck I needed to kill a few hours until tonight my heart skipped a beat at the thought of seeing him again .I was to anxious to sit around here all day I might as well get a free meal and entertainment with my friends..


	4. Chapter 2

Bpov

I grabbed the phone of the wall and dialed a familiar number " hey Al" I knew she would be excited since she wasn't expecting my call this earlier it could only mean one thing that I was going to her house for dinner. " you ditch his corny ass yet" she laughed on the other end " long story don't care to discuss it at the moment" I paused waiting for her reply " so are you coming for dinner" I just needed to remind her that I couldn't stay past 7:00 I would not be late in seeing Mr. wonderful.

" I'll come by but cant stay past 7:00" she was excited at first " why cant you stay past 7:00 Bella what the fuck Mike cant tell you what to do" I chuckled I decided to let her think what ever… " Alice I don't want to argue do you want me to come or not" she groaned "of course I do.. Dinner is at 5:00sharp" she emphasized " my brother has a meeting with some school official regarding his internship so don't be late Bella be here at 4:00" I looked at my watch it was only 3:15 "ok let me get dressed" she sighed " Bella no jeans please".

I laughed although I was glad she said that I had planned on wearing a miniskirt for later tonight and since I was leaving directly from here house I needed to be dressed. " ok Al let me go See you shortly" I headed up stairs to my room picking out my clothes I felt my legs they needed a shave . I went to the shower to groom myself I may as well shave my pitts and trim my snatchi usually went with Alice and Rosalie for the Brazilian wax but I wasn't do for another week and fuck I wanted to make it silky smooth just incase his lips come across my pussy again…

With one final glance in the mirror and satisfied with my appearance I headed to my truck and set off to Alice's house and her lil dinner party.. Shit I forgot to call Charlie I reached for my cell I knew he wouldn't answer he was still fishing I left him a message and sent him a text just make sure that he knew I was safe. I looked at my watch it was ten to five Alice was going to have a titty attack I guess I had taken longer in the shower than I had thought.

I pulled onto her drive and quickly threw the truck in park jumped out and started to run but who was I kidding I was no Alice and I couldn't run in stilettos her shoes were second nature to her she worshipped them and they took care of her.. I wouldn't take a careless chances I had a date so I walked calmly up to the door I turned the knob I know it was rude of me just to enter but the Cullen's were like family and they took to long to answer the friggin door..

I chuckled to myself "Hello" I called but no one answered I walked in and headed towards the stairs to find Alice but heard music coming from the living room it was beautiful classical music plucked expertly on the piano . It reminded me of my mother she loved to play the piano I wish I would have tried harder to learn . The music moved me I knew Rosalie played but wow I never knew that she was this good. "Alice" I called she met me in the hallway " your late bitch" I knew she would get over it sometime tonight she couldn't hold a grudge against me and I loved her for that she was the best friend no she was more than that she was a sister to me.. "sorry" I grinned slapping her ass back . She rubbed it pretending it hurt .

" I'm glad you made it really" I hugged her I loved coming to her house her family was great . "I want you to me my brother" she yanked me by the hand " Edward" she called as we walked in the room"he's over there" she pointed to where her father and Emmett were they were standing by the piano he had his back to us he was the one playing that beautiful music I figured him to be Edward I couldn't see his face .

But the view from behind was nice I could tell he worked out not to muscular just the way I liked it but fit and he was dressed very nice.. "Edward" he slowly turned around to see what she wanted she pulled me forward I dropped my purse and tripped over it falling and pulling Alice down with me. Everyone turned around now and was laughing hysterical " damn Bella your just as clumsy as ever" Emmett yelled from across the room. I pushed Alice up to her feet to get off of me but it hit me shiiiiit fuck it had to be a mistake how could I not know..

It was him.. Alice brother my Mr. Wonderful.. That glorious god that fuck me the way a real man should is Edward Alice brother What the fuck am I going to do now.. I was still in shock fuck I wasn't even embarrassed anymore my eyes meet his and I knew I was fucked .. Things just got complicated.. He quickly came over to us extending his hand to help me up I stumbled to my feet tittering on them fucking shoes trying not to hold his glaze did anyone else noticed how I looked at him .

he looked better sober my god he is incredible Oh god im so fucked. I lost my balance almost falling again and he pulled me close . I could still hear Emmett laughing he always had to act like a damn dick. But at least he look the attention away from me … "Edward this Bella" he took my hand "ciao bello piacevole incontrarlo"he said seductively as he brought my hand to his lips and planted a kiss on it.

He spoke so smooth athough I had no fucking idea what he said it made my panties moist Alice elbowed him "excuse my show off brother he is fluent in four languages" he held my hand and my gaze "five but who counting and Italian is my favorite" we all laughed "hello beautiful pleased to meet you" he repeated in English. He let my hand go but I could see it in his eyes he didn't want to . "Dinner is served" Esme their mother called I felt a huge relief I was nervous .

"I'll be right there I told Alice I need to freshen up first" and I headed upstairs to Alice's bathroom I needed to collect myself I closed the door behind me I put my hand in the cold running water pressing my hands against my neck and eyes I didn't hear the door I opened my eyes to see him standing in front of me grabbing his bulge in his pants . I pushed him up on the door and started kissing him I had been anticipating our next in counter and I was hot and ready for him I knew it couldn't be here but I wanted to tease him a bit I ran my hand over his slacks resting on his hardness he let out a moan " Bella" he whispered my name I loved it . I liked his lips his hands dipped under my skirt grabbing and caressing my bare ass gotta love them thongs..I thought I heard a noise from the hallway. I pushed myself against him and turned the door knob and left him standing there holding his cock…

Chapter 12  
Epov

I know it was wrong to follow her in the bathroom but I couldn't help my self I guess it was the way she fell all spread eagle to the floor it would have been funny if I hadn't caught a glimpse of that mound . It called for me and if we had been any where but my parents house I would have took her right there where she laid .. My cock was throbbing she teased me and I would get her back for that I almost chased her in the hallway but I heard Alice call her.

It would have to wait until we were alone and had all night to explore… and I would punish her for being a cock tease I would make her beg… I headed towards the dining . This should be interesting . I had no idea that she was a friend of Alice and I assumed that she didn't tell her about our encounter or I would have had Alice's wraith already .she didn't want me fucking her friends .. It happened one time and it ended badly.. I shook my head try to shake off the memories ..

She was already sitting by Alice in conversation but the seat on her left was empty I hurried before that to was taken . I smiled as I approached her she looked away nervously this was going to be fun. She was trying hard to listen to what Alice was telling her but her focus was on my trouser's and she smiled wickedly oo pay back is a bitch .. Game on.. All threw dinner I had a hard time containing myself she was torturing me the way she licked her lips the way she sipped her water.

God my dick was throbbing . What the fuck not like I never had pussy before . I guess I took my studies to seriously I needed to have a bit more fun . "so Alice how long have you known Bella" she looked caught off guard at me saying her name " she is my best friend" fuck just great couldn't just be an acquaintance " really if she's your bff" I paused as I watched Bella lick sauce from her lips god I was jealous of that sauce .. " what her favorite color flowers"

Alice laughed "that's easy white lilies" I looked at Bella " that's true" she replied as everyone finished their dinner Mom asked if anyone wanted desert her famous cherry cheese cake Alice and Jasper got up to help my dad's cell went off it was the hospital of course "I have to take this" he called on his way out it it was just the two of us besides Rosalie and Emmett but they were in their own world kissing and whispering no doubt about having sex ..

I ran my hand alongside her thigh slipping under her skirt , umm her skin so soft freshly shaved I wonder what else she shaved in preparation for tonight I hope . I inched closer up her thigh sliding my hand to the inner part of her thigh her eyes opened wide looking at Emmett I smiled "so do you live close by Bella" inched closer I could feel the heat emanating from her sweetness "umm hmm" she replied curtly as she bit her lip..

So sexy I squeezed her thigh harder inching closer "ok who wants cheesecake" Alice bubbled I swiftly dropped my hands to the side.. After his call my dad came back and announced that he would be leaving . I heard my phone ring and Alice ran for it . "hello" she said " hold on " Anthony it's for you" she chuckled as she handed me the phone "hello" I said as I stepped out of the room .

It was Rafael from the hotel I had left him a message to call me I thought about cancelling the room when I saw Bella was my sister friend but after the bathroom I'm sure she will still be willing " Rafael I want to upgrade my room I want a honeymoon suite" he agreed asking if I would like anything else " yes white lilies and Champagne and Strawberries" I wasn't sure about the champagne but I think she will enjoy it .. " ok yes please have a key waiting for my guest thank you again"

I hung up the phone and entered the dinning room again. "so I' m I supposed to call you Anthony now" Alice asked me I saw Bella face " I thought your name was Edward" she questioned. "his name is Edward Anthony Cullen" I cleared my throat "Masen" I corrected "oh my Bad I forget your not Cullen" she laughed " Dr. Anthony Masen" Esme chirped "not yet Mom I still have to take my exams" Bella was looking all confused " why not Cullen" she asked

" my dad is Dr. Cullen I want to earn my reputation on my own not what my dad legacy leads" I paused I could see my mom beaming with pride " that's why I decided to earn my MD in my mom's maiden name" she came over to give me a hug " but one day he will be Dr. Cullen" I chuckled " yes one day" as they sat to eat their cake I looked at my watch it was almost 7:00 " Mom I hate to split on you but I have my meeting in Port Angeles" she frowned and I thought I saw Bella's sparkle did she think I wasn't going.

I reached over to my mother and kissed her goodnight I winked at Bella " it was very nice meeting you hope to see you soon" and I walked out the room I needed to get my bag from my room I heard Bella saying it was time for her to leave to good girl see you shortly i shook my pants to loosen up my hard on very soon be patient …

Chapter 12  
Desert for two  
Bpov

I was excited to hear him say he was heading to Port Angeles that meant tonight was still on. My panties moisten at the thought of him in me again.. I wanted to bolt out the door but Alice would freak. " Alice I gotta go my self" she looked disappointed " yea I know you do" she hugged me " I'm glad you made it though . Maybe we can go shopping sometime tomorrow before school on Monday"

I was sorry but not that damn sorry " we'll see Al" I said my good byes and hurried to my truck after I left their driveway I pushed my foot on the gas I hated driving fast but fuck it I was horny and getting hornier as I looked at the time .. I turned on the radio to help ease my anxiety . I started to sing along to the music it's a song I knew but I was to focused on Mr. Wonderful I just sang not really listening to the words as they came out my mouth

Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you  
Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
Just another regret, hope that you can keep it  
My dirty little secret

What the fuck … am I singing..

Who has to know  
When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you

I just couldn't help my self the words were catchy and shit it fit my present situation..

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
Just another regret, hope that you can keep it  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret

Who has to know  
Who has to know

. FUCK ME….

I clicked the damn radio off I don't need no damn guilt trip now .. I smiled it's a wonderful dirt little secret and I will keep it .. I looked at my watch I could make it in 20 minutes if I kept going. almost there almost there.. I giggled I'm cumming Mr. Edward Cullen aka Anthony Masen aka Mr. wonderful. The excitement had my body on fire so alive it tingled.I had to tighen my legs to ease the throbbing ..

I pulled into the parking lot and walked half ran into the hotel right to the reception desk I was embarrassed " Anthony Masen's room please " I looked away I started blushing wondering if he knew my secret . Shut the fuck up Bella don't analyze shit you're here to fuck enjoy it not like your gona marry the fucker. " of course Mrs Masen" he handed me a key I looked at the card 622 I forgot to take off that damn ring shiiit I wonder if he noticed oh sweet baby Jesus did Alice see it .

I tried to take it off but the motherfucker was stuck shiit it wont turn I started to panic as I rode the elevator up and wondered if he was their already I suddenly got nervous butterflies in my stomach . I have to shower try to getting this fucking ring off he didn't need to know about my life . Oh go oh god.. The elevator dinged my floor I got out and sped to the door .

I inserted the key in the slot "hello" I called afraid to walk fully in. no answer maybe he wasn't in yet I grew balls I walked in and to my surprise the room was out of this world .. There were candles light every where. A heart shaped tub in the center of the room. Champagne and strawberries by the bed that had a heart of rose petal on it .

There was a balcony and the view was amazing I would check it out later the suite was breath taking It was so beautiful I walked over to the desk and laid my purse and the card down I glanced around the room White Lilies every where . Oh god why did he do this .. It was so romantic. He's trying to seduce you stop over reacting enjoy it . He was good at it . I told myself . I found a note by the champagne .

Bella

I'm running a bit late . Please make your self comfortable I will be there shortly

Edward

I folded the note and tossed it aside kicking my heels off I decided to go for a shower hopefully then I could get the fucking ring off.. I shimmed out of my clothes and started the shower I couldn't wait to touch his glorious magnificent throbbing pulsating COCK  
God I needed to get laid badly . even though it was only last night I needed more that was the most thrilling fucktastic night of my life..

I rubbed soap all over my body taking my time loving how the warm water trickled down my breast . I gasped as my hands went to wash my thighs I was so aroused I wanted him I wanted to cum . My hand slid across towards my inner thigh I was mentally picturing him at dinner as his pushed his hand up toward my aching mound I moaned "ahh" as my fingers gently probed my wetness "ahh" my hips began rocking with the rhythm of my fingers…


	5. Chapter 3

Epov

I left Bella a note saying I would be late I guess I wanted to give her time to soak in the room .. Now I have to admit I usually saved the romantic stuff for the end of an affair I wanted my lover to fully remember every detail of being fucked by me . A cock impression is the best impression never close a door leave it slightly ajar in case you may want to revisit . I should have waited but I couldn't help myself .

Things have gotten complicated with her being my sister's friend and all I don't know if she will want to continue this after tonight . And of course she is engaged . I laughed did she really think I didn't see her ring it shouted hey look at me.. it was a decent size but the cut was all wrong for her . and to big i could tell she didnt like flassy things.. her man must not know her at all... what a damn shame.. first rule.. know the woman your trying to please. secod rule .... please her stop at nothing...... but then again this is for MEN not Boys.. he's out of his league . pleasing a women is my areaof expertise .. at your service... i smiled at the tought of her shaven pussy on my lips ..

I guess I'll sit by the bar while she relishes the room . I know the bartender wont serve me here. After all I'm not even eighteen yet. I chuckle if he only knew the life I have been living " coke please" I slowly sipped the cola damn I wish it had a little kick to it .

But what the hell. I glanced at my watch 8:15 just a bit longer. Let her stew in her juices my cock stirred I'll head up around nine. I eased back on my chair and started day dreaming. Bits and pieces of my life flashed before. I have never been an average kid although sometimes I wish I was . My dad never pushed Emmett or Alice but me fuck I have been in school studying hard taking double courses advanced courses for as long as I can remember. It didn't bother me it made it worth all my sturggles late night studding the way my dad looked at me he was so proud I could never let him down .

A doctor by the time you hit 19 now that's impressive he always says. I am no Dougie Houser I tell you but I'm close enough . Yea I have a bit of a ego but fuck who ever don't like it . I have busted my balls to get where I am today and wont let no one stop me or take that from me its all I dreamt about since I was 3 becoming a Doctor like my dad . But I want to take it further I want to do surgery. I want to repair what's broken. I guess I get that from my mom. Always the nurturer. I smile at my mothers face. " you're an old soul trapped in a new body" she 'd tell me . "I think you came out determined your mind already set" she'd say "have fun my love don't take life so serious or it might just pass you by" she has supported me from the start. In every decision I made but she wanted me to experience my senior year of high school.

"great Esme how the hell is he going to be in Italy studying medical and be here studying High School" she always replied " no mere obstacle can stop the will of sheer determination" a mother's love she had my back always even when that shiit went down 3 years ago.. I stopped myself I wasn't going to think about that now time for fun I threw a twenty on the counter and strode towards the elevator. Thinking about how sexy she looked tonight stirred my cock into a fully on raging hard . The door opened and I headed towards the honeymoon suite hoping she was there and enjoying the view.

I stuck the card in and slowly opened the door I looked around and noticed her purse on the desk the shower was running I heard her whimper curious I had to see what was going on in there. Seeing her naked in the shower hurt me . I instantly grabbed my erection to ease the tightness she moaned again . God I felt like a peeping Tom she was in there touching herself and I was watching grabbing my dick.

she was so lost in the moment she didn't hear the shower door open her hips were rocking with her finger gingerly rubbing her clit her delicious pussy god my cock pulsated I placed my finger on top of hers and began rubbing harder kissing her neck her back she turned to look at me embrassed at having been caught with her fingers in the cookie jar I smiled letting her know I like what I saw. She moaned "ahhhh" I pressed harder with my other hand I grabbed her tit squeezing it softly and rubbing her nipple in between my thumb an forefinger.

"ahhhh" her moaning got louder and her breath ragged feeling she was about to cum I abruptly stopped opening the shower door "pay back is a bitch" I slapped her ass now get out before you don't get any cock!! Her mouth dropped open as I smiled a wicked smile I laughed all the way to the bed . I laid down stroking my dick … five.. Four.. Three.. Two

* * *

Bpov

That motherfucker cocksucker I cant believe he cut me off that way .. Sonofabitch … I was fuming but then I remember how I left him in the bathroom at Alice house .. Blue Balls .. Touche Mr. Wonderful Touche. I stepped out of the shower reaching for the towel then deciding against it .. Time to get down to business. I walked my naked ass out ready to tease him again but what my eyes saw turned me to a horny ass my pussy throbbed . He looked fucking amazing laying on that bed his hand on his cock .

Pumping away stroking his hard dick I could see fluid coming to the top of his head . Oooh god I went over and knelt between his legs I had to have a taste.. " fuccck" he moaned that's right sexy moan for me.. I licked around the head gently slowly while I twisted his shaft up and down I parted my lips I shove my mouth all the way down on his erectness until my gag reflex kicked in "oooooooooo" he managed to choke out as he  
Bobbed my head up and down. Squeezing his balls lightly and sucking him harder and jerking fast as he thrusted his cock in my hot wet mouth..

I guess it was to much for him he pushed me on my back touching my breast licking and sucking me he reached for his pants to grab a condom. I tried to helphim slip it on. but he brought his lips to mine and started kissing me gentle at first then He kissed me roughly our tongues mingled twisting and twirling over and over . God whats taking him so long with that god forsaken condom finally he gets it on he postions himself in between my thighs. This cock staring at the gateway of desire. I lifted my hips eagerly. The anticipation was murder I needed to feel him inside me to fill the empty void .

"ahhh please I need to feel you" he rubbed the head along my clit sending shock waves up and down my back " you want this" he asked as he continued to rub me "y-y-esss" I whispered he stuck the tip in and quickly pulled it out . I swear I will never tease him again.. I dug my heels against his firm ass to draw him closer to me. He stuck the tip back in and paused before ramming his entire length into me

I gasped "oooh god" I closed my eyes he started pushing in and out slowly at first building up pace "ahhhh"he groaned " ohhhh" I let out his movement were faster more steady "how's that Baby" he spoke in his sexy panty dropping voice ." I cant hold on much longer" I said "cum for me Bella" he pounded feverishly faster and faster my hips thrusting back and fourth matching his pelvis "ahhhhhhh" I felt he was close I could fell my muscles tighten around his shaft contracting as I released in to my mind altering orgasm "ahhhhhh" he let out his final moan as he ejaculated I felt his hot load inside of me he pulled himself he looked at me " shiiiit" he cursed "what is it Edward" he shook his head " the fucking condom broke"…….

Epov

Fuck I cant believe it this is the third time I came inside of her.. Fuck I'm usually more careful than this .. What the fuck am I doing I just hope she is on the pill or something… shiiit I runh my hands thru my hair " its okay" she says "is it really are you on the pill" I ask her. "no but I'm due for my period yet" she smiles that incredible smile it eases me right away I trust her . I don't know why .

I have learned not to trust women but she's different I can see it in her eyes. I notice a twinkle in her eye and a twitch in my cock I flip her ass over until she is on all fours I enter her from behind holding my hands firmly on her beautiful ass smacking my balls against her clit as I thrust my shaft in the sweet abyss. There is a huge differnce between a rain jacket and going raw it feels so intense I pump harder " ahhhh" she moans I reach my finger to her clit to give her double pleasure. I feel her ass clinch up as she cums again I grab ahold of her breast as I ram my self deeper "aahhhhh" I cum inside her I figure if I'm going to hell I'm going to do it thoroughly .

Bpov

I lay underneath him trying to regulate my breathing god I love the way he makes me cum. And so fast its unbelievable the man is good we roll on to our sides so were face to face I lay my head on his chest and lay there drawing circles on his stomach I wonder what he is thinking but to afraid to ask . i cant believe the stupid condom broke but he wasnt making a big deal out of it so i tried not to as well ..

i think im safe i mean i hope i'm not due for my period for like another week so i guess its ok.. i never had to worry about this before Mike always used condoms and they never broke.. i laughed to my self i guess his dick wasnt as big as Mr. Wonderful or he just didnt fuck the way he did. i hope things dont get more complicated I never meant for us to get to know each I had wanted to keep it anonymous it would have made things easier but hell nothing in my life was easy.

My throat ached it was so dry from all the damn moaning I got up and he looked at me "I'll be right back need to tinkle" I laughed I did have to go but I had planned on drinking water from the sink like a over heated dog drinks from the toilet.. I could feel his eyes looking at my nakedness as I walk to the bathroom .after doing my business I walked back into the room to find it empty I walked past the bed and caught a glimpse of his holy nakedness on the balcony sipping on the champagne the view was beautiful and I wasn't just talking about the full moon. The city limits were breath taking .

" hey beautiful" he bellowed handing me a flute "tonight is really beautiful" I replied taking the glass I looked at my hand fuck I never did get the ring off .. He looked at me " can you stay the night with me or do you have to get back" he nodded at the ring on my finger. "no I can stay if you want me to" he smiled a beautiful crooked smile at me.

" the night is young and we still havent enjoyed the rest of the room" taking a sip of the champagne it was delicious " really " I questioned " how about a little swim" he motioned towards the heart shaped pool" I laughed "uhh I didn't bring a swimsuit" he took the flute out of my hand " I prefer skinny dipping" my heart flipped as he reached out a hand and lead me to the heart.

Tonight was absolutely spectacluar the whole set up of the room was amazing and the sex I couldn't even begin to describe it . Earth shattering mind blowing.. Wow its great fucktacular , CUMTASTIC , I had so many orgasms tonight I stopped counting now I lay here wide awake my body still ablaze with desire and my mind buzzing with the events from last night ad well as other things. while the god lays here sleeping like a baby . Even sleeping he is sexy his pouty lips and perfect eyebrows . His nose the square of his jaw his chin w0w everything about him is perfect .I sighed I don't know why I cant sleep maybe the guilt is starting to bother me .

Guilt can ride the conscience hard chewing gnawing at your insides like a flesh eating parasite .It was start to eat away at me . I had a fiancé and I did honestly care Mike but I wasn't in love with him . I really didn't want to hurt him , he was good to me more than what I deserved but The way Edward fucked me made me realize Mike couldn't compare to him. They were two totally different people Edward didn't even know me yet he filled this room with flowers. My favorite flower to be exact .. I wonder if Mike even knew what they were. And The sex was incredible out of this world and I didn't want to let the god next to me go.

he made me feel things I never thought possible Mike couldn't hold a candle to him . His technique . His romance. His cock .his sexy velvety chocolate voice . His panty dropping voice I've come to call it. He made my panties wet when I heard the first night I met him. oh god nothing. I knew Edward wasn't looking for a relationship it was strictly sex . Damn good sex . Neither was I for that matter and I would have to keep it sexual if I wanted to keep fucking him.

Alice said he didn't have a girlfriend he had many , he was the fuck em and leave him type. His mind was set on school .That his studies were his love and meant more to him than any girl ever would he was to focused on things he wanted out of life and he didn't let any women get close to him anymore.

I felt she wanted to tell me more but she just changed the subject. She was very protective of Edward. I was jealous of the close bond they had. I was an only child and didn't have anyone close besides Renee, she used to be my best friend before Alice life was so much easier when she was here my life was happier but that died along with Renee .

I found a little bit of happiness when I met Alice I instantly knew we would be best friends well that and the fact that she told me we would be .. Arggh what the hell is wrong with me I should be sleeping soaking in his body not dwelling on the obvious I felt him stir in his sleep rather I felt his cock harden against my bare ass. I gave a little nudge to see if he was awake

********************************************************************************************************  
Epov

I couldn't tell if I was dreaming or not but I suddenly felt my cock harden as it was brushed with the softest skin across my most sensitive area the tip. Oh god that felt incredible I thrusted my self forward and hit the roundness of a ass. My eyes flew open . It wasn't a dream or if it was it was the most realistic dream I have ever experience .  
I saw her dark hair laying across my arm and last night flooded my memories . The shower. The bed. The pool . The balcony. The pussy that sweet nectar. She tasted and felt so good on my dick I shuddered reliving the memory The way her body moved in sync with mine.

Great now look what daydreaming about her tasty abode his done to me . My cock fully erect now . Painfully erect . I have to do something about it now. I pull myself closer to her and kiss her neck I glance at the clock Damn it 4:43 in the morning I could use some more sleep fuck I was tired from all the banging last night . But this little motherfucker wanted some ass . well big actually so I've told . But I didn't need to be reminded of that I didn't buy XXL condoms for nothing . I laughed to myself . Conceited I know but it is what it is. He loved pussy and he was hungry so at 4:43 in the morning I was ready to feed him. I kissed her neck again she pushed her ass further on my dick. " you wake beautiful" I kissed her behind her ear . Running my hands up her back "hmmm" she said softly . Bump of her ass again…. Game on .. She ready for yet another play…

I reach my hand on the night stand to grab a condom when I notice the package . That fucking moron at the pharmacy give me the wrong size condom not wonder why that shit broke .. " fuck" I was pissed I wanted to fuck but didn't want to keep trying my luck . " what's the matter" she asked rubbing my eyebrow. "the wrong size condoms" I held it up to her " if I put it on it will only break again" .

I rolled on my back and tossed the condom in the air I felt her turn on her side and started kissing my chest " are you going to let a little piece of rubber get in the way of getting some of this" she said seductively as she placed my hand on her pussy . Sweet Jesus the girl was a temptress how in the hell could I turn that down and the sexy way she looks biting her lips innocently .. I kissed her where she bit herself so sweet . I can always pull out and shoot my load all over that luscious ass of hers.

She pushed me by my shoulders to lay down as she climbed on top of me easing her wetness on top of my aching hardness "ahhhh" fuck that felt soooo good. I couldn't take my eyes off of her . She arched her back as I lifted my hips to fully enter her "oooh" she moaned grabbing on the head board she pumped herself up and down on my shaft "fuck" I wrapped my hands around her ass lifting her higher and slamming down harder.. "oooh God" pump. Slam. "ooh Edwardddd"

I loved the way she said my mine when she was about to cum.. Lift . Slam .lift . Slam thrust. I needed to foucs on the moment every stroke I didn't want to cum yet .. But I felt her body clinch "Edward I cant hold on" she gasped. She weaved her fingers in my hair tugging softly pulling me forward to lick on her nipples I sucked one while teasing the other."oooo Edwarrdd" I knew she was close she pulled my hair a bit harder… fuck I cant hold on . "Bella you need to get up" lift. Slam. Lift. Slam. Fuck… "oooooooo" the walls of her throbbing pussy wrapped tightly on my pulsating cock and exploded . I tried to lift her off of me she was almost off . Fuckkk.. i bit down on my lip To late as I shot my hot semen all in her soaking wet pussy…


	6. Chapter 4

Bpov

Edward ordered us breakfast while I showered I needed to be getting home .. As much as I didn't want to leave this room or his bed . I haven't seen Charlie all weekend and well I sorta missed him. Besides I'd have to go home for a while I knew Alice would be calling me soon to go shopping .. And I had to call Mike to say hello I know he is still busy with his training and probably wouldn't answer but I would leave him a message .

There was a knock on the door ."love breakfast is here" the god spoke from the other side of the door " be right there" I felt weak in the knees . His voice did strange things to me . And my body ached from all the positions we done thru out the night.. I never had sex without a condom before and I swear you can feel a difference I wonder if he enjoyed as much as I did .. I also wondered if we would still see each other. I guess I could ask him I still had more than a week before Mike would demand my time.

And the way he made my pussy throb I needed to see him again. I wrapped myself in the towel and headed back into the room . He was already eating breakfast with a towel wrapped around his waist loosely from his shower I decided that I needed to shower alone or we'd end up fucking again and I really need to get home . I smiled at him damn he looked fucking incredible his hair still wet and his chest gleaming from what ever lotion he rubbed his self with I licked my lips suddenly jealous of some stupid lotion . I sat down next to him and began eating something I wasn't sure what the hell it was I needed to stay focused so I could get home..

He smiled at me " your only going to eat that bagel" so it was a bagel I was eating . I laughed " err. I guess not really to hungry" I licked my lips. "so what time are you heading back" he asked nonchalantly "after breakfast" I avoided looking directly at him he had me in fear I would rip that damn towel off of him and molest his ass. " so what you have planned today" is he trying asking to see me again or is it my over active imagination.

" umm well I have to go home see my dad and then your sister will torture me unless I going shopping with her . And shit I have a paper due tomorrow" he smiled that breath taken smile at me breathe Bella just breathe. " so what you have planned" I bit a piece of my bagel "nothing to complex just hang with my family and maybe some studying" he said shrugging his shoulder's "so" I started to say my hands sweaty damn I was nervous .

" when can. I.I." I was stuttering fuck why was I so nervous. " are you ok" he asked "yea I'm fine" I smiled still nervous " I like to see you again if it's possible" he said he got bigger balls than I do. I smiled "you took the words right out of my mouth" we both laughed " I would very much like to see you again" I told him he touched my hand " I was hoping maybe you'd be free tonight" he kissed my hand .

" I have the room booked for the rest of the week" he looked up at me thru his long thick beautiful lashes "if you can get away I mean" my heart skipped several beats I would come hell or high water to see his ass his naked ass again.. "of course . I wont be able to stay the night , is a couple hours ok?" please say its ok please say its ok.. He flashed them white teeth at me " it would be my pleasure pleasing you for a few hours" we dressed in a blur and we headed to the elevator hand in hand .. We chatted about minor things as we rode down to the lobby the clerk behind the desk gave us a smile. He pulled me in for a quick embrace and a hot kiss . When he let me go I held on to him so I wouldn't pass out.

* * *

Epov

The way her lips crushed against mine felt unreal so hot , so soft . Arggh I could feel myself getting aroused . Fuck what was she doing to me. I walked her to her truck and gave her another quick kiss on her lips I needed to feel them again before the long hours ahead of me. I needed to distant myself from her . Things were happening to fast . I think I may have to cancel on her later.

Just to put a little space between. She smiled as she waved to me. I walked to my Volvo and got in. starting the ignition I sighed . This is going to get complicated. I have never been reckless or carefree when it came to sex or my sex partners but in the past couple times I have been with Bella I have thrown precaution out the fucking window. I don't know what the hell has gotten into me .

I just know I needed to stop. She was so beautiful and the way her body felt against me made me shuddered . She could bring me to climax and I was even inside of her. Jesus what have I gotten myself into.. I fell like I was slipping in a dark hole with nothing to grab hold of but I wasn't scared I embraced the sweet abyss willingly. My cell rang I didn't need to see the caller id to know who it was.. "yes Alice love" I had to laugh she was annoying but I loved her more than life.

"I'm out" I told her " I left early this morning" she was digging if I didn't play my cards right I would cave in and tell her everything. " no love . There isn't a skank of the week" I was laughing harder. She knew me all to well .. That was my thing stick and move. don't get attached. "Alice please I will not give you any details" she was really prying she knew I hadn't been home she checked my room last night. she was a nosy little midget. "I'm driving and your driving me nuts .I'll talk to you later Alice chow" I flipped the phone closed .fuck …..

Bpov

I made it home fairly quick Charlie was heading out to go fishing again with Billy .

"hey Bells. I didn't think you'd be back this early" he looked at me strange

"I know going shopping with Alice but I wanted to check on you"

"I .I. was heading out to go fishing with Mark"  
He sighed

"but I can stay home if you want me to"

Charlie would rather fish than stay home bullshitting with and I knew that

"Dad don't be silly . Go fishing . I have plans to go out with Alice . I'll leave dinner in the microwave for you . I'll see you later . I'll most likely eat dinner by Alice's house"

He kind of looked sad

"aw Bella I feel like I leave you alone to much. Are you postive I can cancel"

I kissed his cheek . I didn't mind being alone for the most part , plus I really did have plans

"don't be ridiculous you're a great dad. And besides the freezer is in desperate need of more fish. I think we done to a years supply"

We both laughed at that . But he did work a lot and when he had free time he liked to fish to unwind.

"ok Bells .. I love you. Have fun see you later"

He kissed my cheek and grabbed his gear. I smiled glad he had something he enjoyed. I went up to my room changed my clothes straightened up wrote my paper and made Charlie stuffed shells . I decided I better call Mike before I forget.

" you know what to do"

I truly hated his voice mail.

"Hey Mike .its me just wanted to say hi. I'm sure your busy with training so I guess give me a call of your not to tired later . Bye"

I replaced the reciever and went to grab my cell to call Alice when I heard her say

"hello"

Wow that was fast.

"hello" I said in the phone

"Bella where the hell are you"

Her voice echoed . Damn she talks so loud . I went to the living room and jumped she scared the shit out of me .

"Alice what the fuck . You scared the shit out of me" I put my cell in my pocket

She was laughing hysterical.

"I thought you knew I was here"

Damn bitch. I had to laugh it was funny my mind was to damn preoccupied

"are you ready Rose is in the car"

"yea as ready as I'll ever be"

"hi Bella"

"hi Rosalie"

We headed for Port Angeles again but I didn't tell her I just came from there. Twenty stores and thirty bags later she was finally tired.

"do you wana grab dinner here. Or you wana go to my house and chill"

I really didn't have to think twice

"your house"

I smiled at her . She gave me a strange look

"Isabella Marie Swan what are you hiding from me"

"Alice I don't know what your talking about"

Her and Rosalie both looked me up and down. I hated it when they inspected me like I was cattle.

"yep definitely hiding something"  
They said Unisom. Alice stopped in the middle of the mall refusing to budge

"well im not leaving until you tell me what is going on"\  
I tried not to smile I really did but I couldn't help it . I was still feeling the euphoric affects from my sextactular evening with Edward.

"she's glowing"  
"oh my god" they yelled together we know what it is

"you've been having sex" Alice screamed

" and from that smile good sex" Rosalie added

"don't be ridiculous' I waved my hand to brush them off..

Alice grabbed my hand

"Bella we are your best friends you can tell us anything"

"really" I sad sarcastically

"of course as long as your not going to tell me that your fucking my brother and I'd have to kick your ass"

She slapped me in the arm I thought I was faint but I laughed it off instead

"what" was all I could choke out

"joke Bella . You know haha" she really thought it was funny I actually thought she was on to me.

"yea funny Alice"

"besides you don't even know my brother and he's on his skank of the week." I laughed with her. Yea hehehe if you only knew. And skank what the fuck I'm no skank!!

"so tell me . The suspense is killing me"

"if you really have to know"

"yes"

"yes"

I looked away from them to embarrassed to even say it

"spill it Bella"

"it's that Jacob kid isn't it"

"eww no"

"then dish"

" I.I. I've been masturbating" I was so embarrassed but it was all I could come up with.

They both started laughing like god damn hyenas. I was mortified having this discussion with them.

"aww Bella there's nothing wrong with self love" I kept my head down what the fuck did I get my self into…

"can we just drop it" I shook my head and started walking hoping they would follow

" you know before Jasper got to having sex I used to show myself love two times a day"  
She was still smiling and she looked at Rose to see if she would open up to.

" well I sort of did it to but Emmett was my masturbator" Rose chuckled mostly to her self . She would have somebody else to do it for it was so Rosalie. They refused to drop and carried on about the whole pro and cons of masturbating and dildos and vibrating finger's I was amazed at how much they really knew about sex damn . Where have I been fuck I must have been hiding under a damn rock or something. We pulled up to Alice house lugging all the bags up to her room she headed to the bathroom .

"sorry Bella go use the downstairs one"

"err sorry I saw Emmet come out of there I wouldnt suggest using it" Rosalie pinched her nose together.

"well all that talk about masturbating got me in the mood . See yous at dinner" I was still in need of having to use the bathroom and Alice saw the pain in my face

" Bel you can use Edward's bathroom I don't think he is back yet" the thought of being in his room was intoxicating . And to be alone in there was erotic.

"ok" I called as she headed in her bathroom not doubt to take a shit and shower before dinner. I imagined myself laying naked on his bed waiting for him to come home and fuck me. Gesh just the thought had me dripping with anticipation. I knocked on his door and got no answer I assumed he wasn't there.

"hello" I called out just to be on the safe side. No answer I went into his bathroom and did pee fast I wanted to get out of his room before anyone saw me. I adjusted my jeans and as soon as I turned the handle to exit I felt a hand over my mouth I froze in fear until I felt a rock hard cock pressing against my ass.

* * *

Epov

I was about to beat my shit off when I heard knocking I quickly shut the shower off I figured if I didn't answer Alice simply go away. Then I heard her voice . Her sexy fucking voice "hello" I was to lost in thought I didn't say anything I just stood there naked in my shower I heard her enter the bathroom I wanted to come out but I hear using the toilet I didn't want to embarrass her I wanted to give her privacy .

so I waited until she was done then I heard the door handle turn I acted quickly and I reached my hand around her waist and covered her mouth I didn't want her to scream, so I pressed my erect cock on her ass so hopefully she would know it was me. I turned her around slowly so she could look me in the eyes and I could kiss her and ravish her body before anyone noticed.

"shhh" I held my hand over her mouth as I turned her to face me .

"Edward you scared the shit out of me" I coulod feel her heartbeat pumping out of her chest . I lowered my lips to hers "I'm sorry" I said in between kisses letting the towel fall from around my waist she broke our kiss and looked down to see my cock nudging her stomach. She licked her lips .and dropped down to her knees grabbing my erection gently with both her hands. "fuuuuck" I let out she brought the tip dripping with precum to her anxious wet lips .lapping up my salty goodness . I reached out to grab her hair as she inserted me into her mouth "mmmmm" she groaned sending vibration throughout my cock "Ahhh" if she kept that up I wouldn't be able to hold out much longer.

I lifted her up by her shoulders and unbuttoned her jeans and hurriedly pushed them down to her ankles as she kicked them off. I pulled her in for another kiss while my hand cupped her mound . " your so wet" I groaned her panties were soaked I smiled in her mouth " feel what you do to me" she commanded as she placed her hand on mine and pushed her panties to the side. She was dripping wet my god her juices spilling out of her. With my other hand I hooked my fingers in the waist band of her lace panties and snapped them with one quick pull . I threw them on top of my towel . I spread her legs and hoisted her up until her legs wrapped around my waist. I pushed her back against the door her arms around my neck tightly so she wouldn't fall .

fuck raw dogging it again . The condoms were in my nightstand I was torn I could feel the heat emanating from her core and my dick aching to enter her heaven . She pulled my head up and kissed away my hesitation I steadied myself bringing my tip and grazing against her engorged clit . I rubbed it up and down I felt her shudder underneath me "please" she begged me "what do you want love" I teased her "please fill my pussy with your cock" and with that said I thrusted my entire length into her. She gasped "ooh god" hearing her moan I started pumping faster then slower .

Pulling myself;f all the way out just to ram it back in. "ahhhhh" I couldn't hold on much longer . I grasped her by her ass and pulled her tighter on me doing short strokes now. Short and slow "Edwarrrrrd" I knew she was about to cum "that's right baby cum for me" I loved when she said my name … made me feel like the man… " Ohh god .. Oh Edwarrrd I'm cumming" she really didn't have to tell me I felt her walls tighten on my shaft it sent me in to a frenzy she was panting my name as I feverishly pounded her sweetness I came filling my salty goodness inside her sweet pussy .

I laid on her chest as we both tried to regain our breath . We were panting out of control. I opened my eyes to look at her . She still had her eyes shut but her lips were quivering . I smiled as I brought my lips to hers and softly bit her bottom lip. I felt my cock twitch as the last drop of my load emptied into her I slowly let her legs slid down until her feet touched the ground . I handed her a warm soapy wash cloth so she could clean her self up. She slipped on her jeans with out panties. Ooh how sexy . No panties. She kissed me on the lips and headed out the door. I waited until I heard my bedroom door click closed before I turned the shower back on .

* * *

Bpov

Wow that was just the most incredible quickie I have ever experienced . I set off to find Alice I checked back in her room but she was gone already. I then headed downstairs where I heard her talking on the phone " love you to see you soon" she put her phone back in her pocket .

"Jesus Bella I thought your ass fell in" she started cackling

"I guess my stomach wasn't the only one all fucked up from that nasty ass coffee"  
"yea my stomach was hurting to" I agreed with what ever she said .

"your staying for dinner" she asked me I had every intention of staying as long as I could .

"yea sure . What did your mom make"

"um see that's the thing my mom said were on our own for dinner she is going to some charity event with my dad and wont be back until late" she looked me weird

"so what's the problem"

"Bella nobody knows how to cook"

"I guess we can order pizza or something"

"don't be silly I know to cook besides it would be my pleasure to cook for my bestie"

We laughed together then she suddenly stopped

" I invited Jasper over , and Rose and Emmett"  
"ok whats wrong"

"you can cook for all of us" did she really doubt my cooking skills I laughed at her.

"of course dopey I'm no chef but I can prepare a descent meal"  
"oh I wonder what Edward is doing tonight maybe he may want to join us if he not shacking up with his skank of the week"

I cringed . Fuck what is with her and this skank of the week shiit . Damn was he really that bad,

"so what do you want to eat" she waved her hand at me

"oh surprise me I don't care"

I looked in her freezer and pulled out some chicken and asked her to get me some pots and I searched for other ingredients I needed . I decided on Renee's Favorite Arroz con pollo . After I chopped everything up and placed all the ingredients in the pot I put it on low . Deciding on making a salad

"hey Al I need stuff for a salad"

I saw her duck her head down in the crisper and pull out several items for the salad

" hey Bella I got something for you"  
I looked up to she what the little she devil was up to she tossed me a cucumber a fucking cucumber I know what she meant by that . I put it close to my mouth.

"ooh I'm sorry I like them bigger and especially when they curve slightly at the tip to the right it hit's the g-spot" .

"what are you girls talking about"

Edward walked into the kitchen looking sexy as hell in his low rise jeans showing his 'V' as he pulled on his black tank . I licked my lips and looked at his crotch . Ooh god I was still holding the damn cucumber I quickly tossed that shit back to Alice turning all shades of red . I walked past him with my head down.

"err nothing" I could hear Alice try to stifle a laugh I just continued to check my rice without saying a word…

* * *

Epov

I stepped out of the shower feeling relieved from the bent up sexual frustration .I needed that bathroom romp. It was a little to quick for my taste but it serves purpose I came and so did she. I will take my time next encounter. I grabbed the dirty towels from the floor and came across her ripped panties I picked them up and brought them to my face I wanted to see if it smelled like her sweet essence .

Nasty I know but they smelled wonderful I balled them in my hand with the intent of keeping them and course I would have to replace them . I slipped on jeans and grabbed a black tank and tossed her panties in the draw. I walked out my room looking for Alice when I heard talking coming from the kitchen as I approached I heard Alice and Bella talking . I was curious so I walked faster as I entered I heard Bella

"ooh I'm sorry I like them bigger and especially when they curve slightly at the tip to the right it hit's the g-spot

God what were they talking about . She was talking about cock? Big Curving at the tip finding her g-spot . Fuck that so hot . Was she talking about my cock . To my sister. Oh god I entered the kitchen putting my tank on when Bella saw me she licked her lips and stared at my crotch causing my cock to twinge

"what are you girls talking about" Bella turned bright red and tossed a cucumber back to Alice a cucumber she was talking about . I knew she was talking about my cock she looked at it as she ran her fingers up the cucumber. I smiled she stroked my ego and didn't even realize it.

"Eddy what are doing tonight are you going stay for dinner" I flashed her a dirty look

"Ally" I said she knew instantly

"I'm sorry Edward ." she looked at Bella

"he hates to be called Eddy but that's my nickname and he only lets me call him that"

"are you going stay or are you shagging the skank of the week again tonight"  
I noticed Bella stiffen at the Skank of the week comment.

" Ally she isn't a skank of the week . She's actually quite nice and beautiful to boot"

I smiled at Bella giving a wink . She smiled back

" so do I get to meet her then" Alice broke my concentration

"err I don't think so she's my little secret"

"yea I guess that's for the best I don't need someone stalking here when you go back toItaly"

Bella looked at me with sad eyes I hadn't told her I was going back to Italy. "what ever Alice" I walked towards the frig to get something to drink fucking Alice.

"hey Edward go help Bella set the table I famished and her food smells delish" I walked to the cupboard with out looking at Bella and she followed me to the dinning room with the silverware .we set the table in silence I didn't know what to say . After the table was set everyone took their seats and we eat while making small talk . The food was great..

"wow Bella you cook great . You'll make some lucky guy a good wife someday"  
After I made the comment I immediately regretted it.

"yea Mike is a lucky man" Emmett said before Rose smacked him

"no I'm the lucky one" he tried to say but Rose was already pissed at him

"who's Mike" I said although I already could guess

"the scumbag that Bella is engaged to" Alice said rolling her eyes.

"oh" was all I could say

"Alice please I don't want to talk about Mike" Bella said as she flashed me a apologetic look she finished her dinner without another word .she looked at her watch no please don't tell me she was going to go home . I wanted to spend more time with her.

"excuse me" she said softly as she got up to take her plate to the dish washer

"Bella since you cooked Jasper and I will clean up the kitchen" I smile at the thought of her being free to spend a few moments alone with her.

"ok I'll be right back" she headed towards the bathroom please I thought use the upstairs bathroom please . Like she could read my thoughts she headed up the steps . I threw my napkin on my plate and headed for the stairs. As I was about to open the door I felt my shirt being pulled by her hands into the bathroom

" Bella let me explain" I started to say "shhh.. Later. Right now I just want you to kiss me. Kiss your skank of the week" she said with a wicked smile .. "your no skank" she pressed her lips hard against mine. "fucckk Cullen do you eve shut up" she pulled me by my shirt in for a deep kiss while she groped my ass squeezing them hard.

I pushed her up on the sink and unbuttoned her jeans know fully that she had no panties on . Made my cock stand at attention "happy to see me or is that a cucumber in my pocket" she laughed I knew it . I knew it . I knew that conversation was about me.. I dropped to my knees and slid her pants down she kicked them off and spread her legs open exposing her sweet glory to me . I rubbed her clit with my thumb as I brought my tonuge and licked her wetness in a upward motion . She rocked her hips on the sink in motion with tongue lapping and sucking fingering her clit as I sucked it. She twisted her fingers in my hair and pulled me closer to her dripping pussy. "ooooh god" I gripped her ass cheeks to pull her closer to my tongue licking and blowing on her hot spot . "ooooo Edwarrrd" she bucked against my face wildly as she came…

I rose to my feet wiping my mouth with the back of my hand "no don't I want to taste myself on your lips" god she was hot no girl has ever done that before. She reached for my buckle and started to undo it "no love" I pushed her hand away " I can wait" I kissed her again I just wanted to please you. I helped her pull up her pants and I began to wash my hands and brush my teeth. She squeezed my ass and slowly eased the bathroom door open. Hot damn she was hot.

I felt the bulge in my pants I wanted more than anything to have her lips on me but I needed to make up for not telling her about Italy I still had a couple of weeks before I had to go back. For my next semester. I headed back down stairs only to hear her say she was leaving. Fuck I wanted her to stay..

"bye Edward" she looked up at me thru her lashes .

"ooh yea Bye Bella dinner was good thanks" I slumped my self on the couch and started flipping the channels deciding this shit wasn't working I headed up to my room to do some studying . It was the one thing that helped get my mind together.


	7. Chapter 5

_**a/n**_

_**you already know: I own nothing. Although I wish I owned EDWARD.*sigh* this story is unbeta'd if you don't the mind the typos that im sure are there or the lack of grammar than please feel free to read on. If not than please hit the x. this story is for MATURE audiences only if your underage THEN SEE YOUR way to THE X and close this BITCH…. For those that reviewed and left me the love thank you!!!!! I live for the love so continue!!!! Well NUFF said read on readers !!!!!**_

_***LE***_

Bpov

I awoke to my alarm clock blaring . I didn't even remember what time I had went to sleep I slept like a baby must have been the way he ate me out .the orgasms he gave me left me exhausted God on that sink with everyone downstairs. Thrilling . I hated Mondays but fuck at least I had happy thoughts to get me thru the day. Shit I didn't have anything to wear I haven't been home all weekend I didn't have time to wash clothes I only had one pair of sweats and they were the ones I truly hated… arrggggggggh. I put them on with my white tee and tennis sneakers . And headed out the door .

I got to school fairly early and was walking towards the door when I noticed a bright red candy apple motorcycle I wasn't sure who it belong to but he was still on it. Black riding boots tight jeans black tee that showed his every muscle . black leather jacket my eyes wandered up he still had his helmet on as I got closer he pulled it off shaking his beautiful bronze hair free. I just loved that just got fucked hair. "Edward" I said softly

" hey beautiful" he licked his lips  
"can I walk you inside" I was about to say yes when I heard Mike call my name  
He looked up "maybe another time" I frowned as he looked down and kicked rocks past me. Mike jogged over to me and pulled me in for a hug

"hey Babe" he squeezed me tight " I missed you" I heard Edward say fuck as he walked by then I heard him laugh "it was my name she said as she was cuming" I felt my self blush I knew that he was referring to my sweats it said Mike Girl on the butt . I hated them but I didn't have shit else to wear. Alice would kill me when she saw them she had made me promise to burn them .now I wish that I would have.

"you to" I hugged him back as I watched Mr. Wonderful walk towards the office

"walk you to class" he said as he grabbed my books and put his arm around me.

"of course" I tried to smile but I didn't want to hurt Edward. I heard Alice scream

"Edward what are you doing here. Care to eat lunch with me later" he pulled her in for a hug

"of course short stop" I could see her elbow in his gut . They were just a few steps in front of us she turned and waved "heey Bella .. Mike" she said in a condescending tone she truly loathed him . We walked our separate ways and headed to our classes The rest of the morning flew by as I relieved the night before with Edward the bell rang and Mike was already waiting at the door to escort me to lunch we sat together everyday with Alice , Jasper , Emmett, Rosalie, they were there already talking when we walked in . Mike kissed me on the cheek

"give me a few babe" as he headed to talk to his football brothers

"sure , sure" I replied I walked to the food line even though I wasn't hungry I was extremely thirsty.

"your bruising my ego" I felt his cool breath close to my neck I turned around

"wh..what" I said all dazed and confused as I looked into Edwards green eyes.

"hmm your pants" he said seductively

"oh well somebody had me busy all weekend and I couldn't do my laundry" I huffed

"its ok it will be my name you scream out later" he wink at me and walked past me to the table and sat next to Alice. I was a mess my panties were wet and I felt flushed. I staggered back to the table

"damn Bella are you ok" Alice asked

"umm yea just a little hot" I took a long drink from my lemonade as Edward chuckled to himself .

" going to use the bathroom" I don't know why I had the need to announce it . " let Mike know if you see him please" I gathered my books knowing I wouldn't come back.

* * *

Epov

I hated that she was wearing those pants "Mike's Girl" I huffed he couldn't do the things I have done to her. The way she screamed my name when I made her cum. I was disgusted especially when I saw it was Mike Newton . I hated that prick . He was a asshole I still cant believe that 3 years ago we were best friends. Fucking scumbag.. I grabbed my tray and tossed it in the garbage and walked out the cafeteria to the yard to smoke a cigarette but stopped when I noticed Bella grab her things and leave with out Mike I waited and watched her enter the girls bathroom I waited until I felt sure she was by her self and I looked to see Mike still bullshitting with his football dickheads. I pushed the door open . Instantly my dick twitched thinking about last night in the bathroom .. My new favorite place.

"Bella" I called softly she had her hands in the water splashing her face. I went up behind her "hey" I tapped her shoulder she spun around flickering water all over the front of my pants

"are you crazy what the hell are you doing in here" she looked so nervous she walked over to the door I caught her hand before she could leave . And turned her so I could see her face I pulled her chin up so I could kiss her she hesitated at first "what if someone comes in" she was scared of getting caught. The thought made my heart accelerate so I slid the trash can against the door "better" I said as I pushed a lock of her hair out of her face.  
I tired kissing her again to she if she was willing I encircled her waist and brought her closer to me . I felt her hands go in my hair pulling my head further down to meet her eager lips .

"I hate these fucking pants don't ever wear them again" I pulled at them in between kisses she nodded her head " your brusing my ego you call my name out when you come but then you wear his name on your ass" she grabbed my now erect cock " I love your big ego" she pulled me in for another lust filled kiss . Then the damn bell rang late. I thought gona be late but I couldn't pull my body let alone my lips away from her.

"wait what are you doing here" she asked me confused

" well seems like I'll be taking a few classes while I wait for my next semester to start abroad" I grinned knowing I would try to sneak as much as possible to see her in school.

"oh really" she said as she kissed me one last time and ran her fingers threw her hair and fixing her clothes .she headed to the door as I moved the can she opened the door and motioned for me to wait " five minutes than come out ok" she kissed me on my lips walked away and wiggled her hips and I almost lost control.

* * *

Bpov

I just kissed him and left him standing in the girls room I had to if not I would have let him fuck me right here in school in the girls bathroom . And I did enjoy quickies but I loved it when he took his time. Like pleasing me was his job. I hurried across the hall when I heard Mike

"Bella come on I'll walk you to class you only have a minute or so before the late bell rings"

He pout his arm around me and smacked my ass "that right Mike's girl" god I was surely dumping these fucking pants. We stopped in front of my biology class he turned to give me a kiss but I moved my head and kissed him on the cheek

"babe I got practice buti'll walk you to your truck after school"

"sure Mikey" I really didn't care but I turned and walked into class I was shocked to see the seat at my table was used I usually had the table to my self. I looked up and saw Edward smiling at me. What the fuck I smiled back liking the surprise.

I took my seat next to him " Ms. Swan your new lab partner Mr. Cullen well for the next couple of weeks or until his semester abroad picks back up" I held my hand out and he brought it to his lips and kissed it "always a pleasure" I blushed immediately after hearing the oh and ah the class let out. I swung my hair across my face so I wouldn't stare at him all period, he slid a piece of paper in front of me.

"why are you hiding your face from me"

"I don't want every one to know about us"

"fuck them. Only we matter"

"some people know Mike"

"oh I didn't realize .. Fuck Mike"

"no"  
"no what"

"I don't want to fuck him"

"I see who do you want"  
"YOU"

"can be arranged"  
"today"

"I think this is a bad idea"

"you don't want me"

"of course .."

"then what"  
"never mind"

"I guess I'll make other plans"

"no Bella please I would love to see you later"

"don't let me twist your fucking arm Cullen"

"don't get your panties in a bunch Swan"  
"not wearing any"

"oww my cock is hard thanks"

"your welcome"

" 5:00 be ready"

"for ?"

"my cock"

"=)"

" I'll meet you at you house"

"ok don't be late"

"I wont just don't put any panties on .."

"ok"

" and take them fucking pants off"

"yes Edward what ever you like"

"you'll be screaming my name soon enough"

"cant wait"

"back to studying"

"sure sure"

I was happy to say the least I was looking forward to seeing him .. I sstole another glance at him and didn't look at him again until the bell rang " 5:00 Swan" he whispered in my ear as he walked past me .5:00 in deed I smiled as I went in to the gym and my only other class with Mike. I didn't mind he didn't try to kiss me in class and usually did all the work since he was always my teammate . The time flew by and the last bell of the day struck and Mike walked my to my truck as he said he would. I noticed Edward waiting on his bike I wondered what he was waiting for Mike pulled me in for a hug and I saw Edward hold out five fingers I knew the hidden meaning. I put up five as I hugged Mike and saw Alice run over to Edward and hoped on the back of his bike. "bye Bella call me if you want to come over tonight" I let go of Mike "ok I'll call you"

"gotta go babe I 'll try to call you later"

"ok Mike I'll talk to you later"

I did some quick chores around the house and made a meatloaf for Charlie as I finished up my homework there was a light knock on the door . I practically ran from the kitchen

"hey beautiful" there he stood looking so damn sexy .

"hey sexy" he smile at that

"grab your jacket lets go"

"where are we going"

"you'll see"  
We took a path from the woods directly from my house and it lead to a beautiful little meadow damn all this time and I never knew this place was here. He held his hand to me as I stepped thru the archway it was absolutely breath taking . He had a blanket and picnic basket laid out already I looked up at him and smiled

"when did you"

"never mind all the technicalities" he said as he brought my lips to his for a kiss I wanted more but he broke away and led me to the blanket and proceeded to hand feed me grapes and cheese and we drank some champagne . Of course we made love I call it that simply because he took his time it was sensuous . He was prepared for everything after we had sex we laid there soaking in the sun I didn't want to ever go back . But unfortunately we had school tomorrow but he made plans for after school again not telling me where we were going and he said to plan to stay overnight on Friday I was definitely loving the way he spoiled me ..

On Tuesday I woke excited about the day ahead of me school went by fairly quick Mike walked me to class as usual in bio Edward and I passed notes I tired to ask him where we were going but he gave me no hint just to be ready at 3:30 and bring a bikini I smiled at the thought of seeing him with no shirt on . I rushed home and cooked dinner and did my homework .

Tuesday he took me to the first beach down at La Push seeing him standing in front of me with no shirt on and his swim trunk hanging low on his was exposing his defined abs he had a lean physic perfect chiseled chest . Wash board abs muscular legs wow damn he looked incredible I could see that he took pride in taking care of his body. I bit my bottom lip;

"like what you see"

He asked me as he skipped rocks in the water

"ah um" I blushed like crazy "yes" I stammered out

"its only fair that you show me yours since I showed you mine" he wagged his eyes at me

I slowly peeled my tee shirt and shorts off exposing my black crochet two piece I heard him catch his breath and he pushed me down on the blanket and had his way with me.

Wednesday was much of the same school went by in a blur. Mike walked me to class . Notes in bio. Running home preparing dinner rushing thru home work, meeting him at 3:30 he said he couldn't wait until 5:00 and fuck to be honest neither could I . he took me horseback riding I never knew this boring town had so much fun things to do.

I have never rode a horse to be honest but it was exotic all the bouncing and seeing Edward in front of me with no shirt on had me flushed and hot between the legs. When we finally made it back to the car I pushed him against the door and started kissing him he took me on the front seat of his Volvo . He smiled at me

" I can never look at that seat again with out thinking of today"  
"good you'll think of me everyday" I adjusted my clothes and sat down

" I already do" he mumbled I wasn't sure if I was meant to hear that or not. As we got close to my house it started pouring out . Raining buckets I laughed we were going to get drenched as we ran from the car we got soaked as it started to thunder I jumped he pushed me up on the door we barely made it in side when he stripped me of my clothes and pushed him self in me.

Thank god Charlie was not home he told me this morning he would be late some big shit with the mayor he said . We sat there on the living room floor adjusting our clothes when I heard the thunder boom . When my cell rang I knew who it was but I didn't reach for it. I looked at him and we both said "Alice" when I didn't pick up my cell she called the house

"Bella please pick up the phone… One. Two. Three. Four. Five." a another crack of the thunderstorm rang echoing in the phone " Bella where are you" she screamed in the phone she sounded so scared Alice hated thunder storms and when ever it rained like this I slept at her house or she slept here. I looked at Edward getting up to get my cell when his rang

"Alice .. What's the matter babe.. ok I'm on my way go into my room I'll e there shortly . He grabbed my hand and kissed it

"sure I'll drive by her house and pick her up" he winked at me.

" so how long has this been going on" he asked

"almost nine months" I replied I knew he was talking about Alice and her thunder storm fear.

"how much do you know"

" all of it I think "

" she told you"

"of course I'm her best friend"

"I didn't realize she was having nightmares again"

"how long have you been gone"

"almost ten months" wow to think if he would have stayed I would have met him months ago.

It brought me back to that day she told me

* flashback*

I was laying in my bed when I heard a frantic banging on my door I jumped I ran down the stairs and prayed that it didn't have anything to do with Charlie he wasn't home and I was scared he gotten hurt . I heard the thunder crack and the banging became louder. I opened the door and Alice stood there soaking wet crying .

"Alice what the fuck your going get sick" she flung her self in my arms sobbing

"I'm scared Bella.. I'm scared" I walked with her to the couch and ran to get some towels and a blanket I sat besides her as the thunder cracked again she jumped crying ..

"it wont stop .. It wont stop " she held her hands to her ears

"Alice tell me whats wrong" I knelt on the floor beside her rubbing her back

" the dreams are back .. Their back and they wont stop." I sat on the floor and she put her head in my lap crying sobbing her mommy and daddy died in a thunder storm

"what I thought Carlisle and Esme where.." she shook her head no they adopted me when Edward and I were five if I hadn't begged mommy to let me sleep at Edwards house I would have died to .

"what happened do you want to talk about it."

" it was pouring out thundering and they went out for the night when they were on their way home my dad lost control he could see I guess it was raining that hard he spun out of control and skidded in the tree in front of my house the car busted into flames I tried to run out of the house to help them with Carlisle but Esme grabbed me and hugged me tight as the thunder boom the car exploded right in front of my sobbed agin her whole body shaking . My parents left in their will that they wanted Esme and Carlisle to take care of me..

"Mary Alice Brandon died that night and Alice Cullen was born" he said bringing me out of my memory

" she was their only child and had no other family so my parents took her no question . I have always loved her as my sister we were born and raised together we even pricked our fingers that night of the accident and became blood brother/sister. She is my sister in every way imaginable I love her and promised to protect her from that day on. Was in therapy for a long time and we thought her dreams had stopped "

He stopped

" is she taking belladonna again" he asked me I noticed Alice taking them pills months ago and when I asked what they were for she said it helped her sleep  
"yea she is"he grabbed his coat

"come on we gotta go "

"what wrong "

" Alice has abandonment issues my dad gave her that herbal medicine years ago I didn't know she was taking them again .. How long"

" as long as I know her" I responded

" I knew my leaving would affect her but she promised me she was ok.. I should have known better"

"its not your fault"

"I promised her I would never leave her" I pulled him in for a hug he was visibly upset he hugged me tight and then pulled away. I quickly called Charlie while he drove . He said he already knew when it started thundering that I was headed to Alice's house. Even in the rain he managed to drive fast and still hold control of the wheel. We pulled up in front of his house I ran out the car before he put in in park I ran upstairs to find Alice crying hysterical I ran to her knelt on the floor by her and held her while she cried

" where were you " she sobbed hugging her knees as she rocked back and forth in the corner by Edward's bed.

"hush baby I'm here now" Edward entered the room and lifted her to the bed she laid hugging against his chest crying as I laid on the other side of her stroking her face.

" I love you Ali please don't cry" Edward cried with her . It was loving to see how much he really loved and cared for her. He rocked her in his arms singing a lullaby to her. It was beautiful .

"I-I- lovvve you Eddie" she cried harder it brought tears to my eyes I had seen Alice go thru this before but this time was different she really was distraught . We laid there hugging her until she fell asleep my arms wrapped around her and Edwards wrapped around her as well. He kissed my forehead and whispered "thank you" he kissed me again "I love her to " I whispered back my throat thick with emotion I tried to get off the bed before I cried but Alice grabbed my hands .

"please Bella don't leave" I pulled myself closer to her and Edward "never Ali never" she let out a shaky sob and fell back to sleep. I closed my eyes and fell asleep exhausted with them we slept huddled together while the thunder and rain slammed against the window frame. When the morning sun crept thru the window Alice jumped up and said "fuck were gona be late for school" Edward and looked at each other it was so Alice to forget about things and jump around happy .

"Bella come on I'll drive you to get your truck unless you want to ride with me"  
"are you ok Alice " I squeezed her hand

"all better now " she hugged me

"I didn't get to see Jasper last night he had to work so I want to go early and see him"

"ok I'll be ready in five" she bounced out the room leaving me to grab my things as Edward laid on his king size bed with his hands behind his head humming the lullaby from last night

" you were wonderful last night" he smiled at me

"I can see why she loves you so much. You were there for her when I wasn't and I owe you more than I can ever repay" I climbed on top of him straddling his thigs and kissed his lips

" you can make it up to me by telling me where were going today" he kissed me back and dug his fingers into my sides

"not a chance Swan" I laughed so hard it hurt

"fine I wont ask" he finally stopped I kissed him again and climbed off of him he groaned

"see you later Cullen" I blew him a kiss and headed out the door.

Thursday was just as spectacular . After school and chores and homework we drove down to Port Angeles where we went to a museum / aquarium I wore a short skirt for easy access . We were in a partially secluded area watching seals swim under water in a semi dark tunnel . Its nice to see that many people don't visit these places during the week I walked up behind Edward and whispered in his ear

" oops I forgot to wear panties today" and I walked past him pretending to drop something and bent over in front of him

He grabbed a hold of my hips " Bella are you trying to kill me" he slapped my bare ass as I wiggled it at him I bumped against him and felt his erection thru his jeans then I felt him fumbling with his zipper as he pushed me against the glass. I turned to look at him struggling to put a condom on I was confused we haven't been using one

"I hate not to be able to fully feel you but it will be less mess this way" he said as he kissed my neck and entered me. He pounded me as the seals swam by no doubt getting a show of their own.. It was exhilarating to say the least after we both came he pushed my skirt down and zipped his pants disposing of the condom on the way out.

"come on were going to be late" he chuckled as he looked at his watch

"we are we going " I asked trying to catch my breath he shook his head at me

"you'll see" h opened the car door and walked around to the other side and drove down the block to a lovely bistro "Cullen" he told the hostess we followed the waiter thru the restaurant but we didn't stop at any tables I was confused I looked at Edward but he just smiled we followed the waiter up a set of winding stairs that led to a rooftop table lit with candles my mouth dropped open

"its beautiful" I gasped

"not nearly as beautiful as you" he whispered in my ear then kissed me on the cheek . He pulled out the chair for me then sat himself dinner was already on the table I lifted the metal dome covering my plate and saw my favorite Italian

"how did you know" I asked but I was pretty sure I already knew damn he was through

"through" I repeated out loud he chuckled

"if nothing more I am completely through" he laughed again as we enjoyed our meal the food was great but desert was better after dinner he led me to a private area of the roof that had two lounge chairs set up

"sit " he pointed to the chairs I was overwhelmed by all of the activities of this week

"what are we doing Edward" he grabbed my hand and I immediately regretted it we have never discussed this thing happening between us.

" were enjoying a moonlit dinner " he caressed my cheek and kissed my hand

"Bella don't over think things just go with the flow" I nodded my head against his hand. And looked up at the beautiful shy when I heard fireworks .. I looked at him in surprise and he just shrugged his shoulders and pulled me onto his lap and we made love with the fireworks in the back ground . He held my hand all the way home kissing it every now and then. We made small talk on the drive .

Things we liked and things we didn't. and what I planned on doing after high school I didn't want to discuss Mike with him and how we would be in Phoenix by the time summer came and I knew that he'd be back in Italy pursuing his dream . We got to the corner of my house when I saw his car in my drive way

"fuck" I damn near shouted he looked up at me and squeezed my hand

"double fuck " he sighed

"do you want to leave " he asked "will everything be ok"

"yea.. It'll bee fine just drop me off here. So he doesn't see your car" he hesitated but did what I asked

"see you tomorrow right" I asked he put his hand down

"yea sure" I pulled up his chin and kiss him harder and squeezed his thigh

" now say it like you mean it" I bit down softly on his bottom lip

"I'll see you tomorrow love" I stepped out of the car

" triple hot damn FUCKKKKK!!!"  
I walked up the drive and opened my door to see my dad talking to Mike......

LEAVE ME SOME LOVE DAMN IT !!!!


	8. Chapter 6

_**a/n**_

_**you already know: I own nothing. Although I wish I owned EDWARD.*sigh* this story is unbeta'd if you don't the mind the typos that im sure are there or the lack of grammar than please feel free to read on. If not than please hit the x. this story is for MATURE audiences only if your underage THEN SEE YOUR way to THE X and close this BITCH…. For those that reviewed and left me the love thank you!!!!! I live for the love so continue!!!! Well NUFF said read on readers !!!!!**_

_***LE***_

Bpov

"hey Bells"

"hi dad"

"Babe"

"Mikey"

"where you been Babe"

"how long you been here"

"um like a half of hour"

"oh I went to a book store with Angela I Port Angeles" suddenly glad that Edward made me go in to that book store and he purchased a collector's Pride and Prejudice Jane Austen book my fave of course . I fought with him but thankfully he won . I showed my book to him

"I don't know what it is with old book you got"

Mike would never understand my dream of becoming a writer so I never told him

" yea I know" I smiled

"dinner was great as usual Bells thanks honey" he got up from his chair and kissed my cheek

" good nite guys" he headed towards the stairs . Oh god my heart skipped a beat and not in a good way . I did not want to be alone with Mike.

"your dad said you slept by Alice's house"

"yea I did Alice hates thunder storms"

" wow the little freak is actually scared of something"

"don't call her that and yes she is"

he came close to me"I don't like you sleeping over there knowing that Cullen is home"

I knew he was referring to Edward." please Alice is my Best friend and I will sleep there if she needs me to"

I turned to head towards the kitchen when he grabbed my arm and pushed me up against the wall he scared me when he did that . He cupped my breast and squeezed hard I groaned in pain but he thought I was excited . He slide his hand down my side and I knew if he reached under my skirt he would know that I didn't have any panties on. God I was really scared I didn't want to find out what he'd do I shifted slightly

"I don't want you over there as long as Cullen is home"

"your being ridiculous" I said and turned my head away from him he slammed his right hand on the wall behind me I jumped at the noise he slid his hand further down Oh god his hands were nearing my ass fingering the hem of my skirt I sucked in my breath as his hand went under and touched my thigh

"Bella is everything ok down there" my dad called Mike looked up and saw the door open and he quickly removed his hand kissed me on the cheek

"I gotta go" he said as he wiped his lips with the back of his handI was still shaken by his actions

" oh training is over Sunday" he smiled as he looked me up and down

"bye Mike" I closed the door behind him as a tear dropped from my knew she was scared I didn't want to leave her but I hadn't had a chance to speak to her yet. That would happen tomorrow I didn't want to scare her off. I had only come to terms with the feelings I was starting to have for her god I didn't know if she had felt the same about me about us. I needed to talk to Alice make her ok with this . I know she only wants the best for me and she doesn't want to lose her this time is different Bella wasn't like her I wouldn't even say her name she didn't deserve my respect. I hoped Bella was ok and nothing went wrong at her house I desperately wished I could call her but I didn't know her number. I laughed that would change soon enough .

I pulled into the garage and went in to the house looking for Alice I checked her room first but she wasn't in there I went into my room deciding to shower and change then look for her when I stepped in my room she was already there.

"Ali you ok" she never really went in my room when I wasn't home she sat on the bed twisting her fingers around

" I don't want to go back to Dr. Whitlock Eddie please don't tell dad" I knew she didn't like seeing the therapist reliving all those memories of that last night. Her parents death and her watching them burn up the blood curdling screams of her mother calling her name. I had nightmare my self as I held Alice while my mom hugged us both

" Ali we need to do something you cant keep taking the Belladonna every night"" I-I- don't well not every night I haven't taken them since you came home"

she hung her head down I knew she missed me. I knew my leaving would be hard on here. Now I don't know if I could leave here again." what do you want me to do Ali" I ran my finger's thru my hair

" I'll stop taking them .. Edward I promise please.." I reached my arms out to her and pull her in for a hug

"we'll figure out something don't worry baby I'm here for you" I kissed her forehead"I wanted to talk to you about something" she looked at me

"I feel like I'm not going to like this"

" Alice I like this girl"

" really what girl"

" this girl I meet a few weeks ago. I really really like her and I think she likes me to"

" who is she Eddie"

"do I know her"

"yes" she jumped up and down

"really who is she" shit I don't know how to tell her.. What the hell is she going to do when she finds out . I ran my fingers thru my hair I smiled nervously at her" wow you must really like her Edward . Look at you your sweating and your running your hands in your hair"

" Ali sit down "

" um I think I'll stand"

" its."

"come on Eddie"

" its. Its"

" yea whoo is it "

" is it Tanya" she stuck her finger in her mouth like she was gaging

" er. No"

" Kate"

"no"

" Angela"

" um no would you please stop trying to guess"

" than fucking tell me Eddie what the hell already"

" its Isabella"

"I don't know any body named Isabella besides Bel…"

she jumped on me and started smacking me and punching me

"EDWARD" she screamed in my face I grabbed her hands and pinned them down to her side as I sat on top of her.

"calm down Ali"

" how could you Edward. You promised me you wouldn't go for any of my friends any more"

"Ali I didn't know she was your friend I meet her at a club a few weeks ago"

" club what club"

" that club you went to I went to surprise you and never found you but I meet her"

"I should have known I see the way that you look at each other"

" I wanted to tell you . But didn't know what to say"

" you know she's marrying that douche bag Mike"

" I need your help with that"

"what do you want me to do"

" did you tell her anything about him or what happened "

" no that isn't my story to tell"

"ok just leave it when the time is right "

" are you mad at me"

" yes and no"

" please don't be mad at Bella"

"I'm not I'm not really mad at you either .l you're my two favorite people in the world and I'm thrilled that you found each other. I just don't want either one of you guys hurt."I shook my head I relieved that I finally told her . Alice isn't somebody that I hold secrets from and it was killing me that I was hiding from her. Now I just needed her help . I needed to tell Bella how I felt about her and I hoped she felt the same way." do you love her Edward"

"yes Alice I do"I grabbed my keys I needed to get ready for tonight I gave Alice instructions for what I needed her to do and headed for the door .

"Edward "

"yea Ali"

"she'd be a fool to turn you down for that scumbag"

" I'm going to try to convince her to choose me" I gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked to my car.


	9. Chapter 7

Bpov

Finally its Friday I still don't know what I will say to get out overnight .this is a time when I wish I could tell Alice she always knows what to do . I'll think of something I got up a little to early today its far to early to go to school I prepared dinner for Charlie and left it covered in the microwave .I was so caught up in my daydreams of Edward and tonight I didn't hear someone knocking on the door .

"Bella I know you're here "

It was Alice she sounded a little annoyed . I wonder what was bugging her.

" yeah I'm here"

" ah the secret keeper"

I wasn't sure what she was talking about but I decided to play stupid

"wh-what are you talking about"

"Bella how could you" she stomped her feet and pouted  
"what Alice" she knew about us . She looked so hurt I didn't know what to say I just stood there

" Am I not your best friend"

"yes Ali"

" you felt you couldn't tell me"

"Bella why am I the last to know"

"Bella stop ignoring me"

I started crying I didn't know how she found out but I wanted to be the one to tell her I was just scared she wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tight

" I'm so-rry Ali " I sobbed out as I sunk down to the floor she knelt down with me and continued hugging me

" do you love him Bella" of course I did but we never discussed things between us he had school to finish and I wouldn't stand in his way god I didn't even know how he felt about me .

"yes" I whimpered out .

" I always wanted you as a sister maybe now I can" she pulled me up I thought she was still angry but she had a smile on her face . She was happy .

" What about Mike Isabella"

" I don't want to be with him "

" I know that silly always have . What are you going to tell him"

" I don't know he's training is over on Sunday I'll talk to him then"

" ok well you have to be at my house straight after school I'll handle everything"

She hugged me

"I love you Bells but I have to go I wana see Jasper before classes start"

I walked her to the door when I noticed Mike pull up

"I'll see you later and don't forget about tonight Bella" she sneered at Mike  
" Ok Ali I'll see you in school "

I walked back into the house with Mike behind me I suddenly felt uneasy I didn't know what I was going to say but I wouldn't discuss this until Sunday I don't want to ruin his training.

"were the fuck are you going tonight "

"excuse me"

"you heard me . I told you I don't want you by Cullen's house"

"well I'm going out with Ali later so your gona have to get over it"

He pushed me against the wall and started screaming in my face I was scared really scared my dad wasn't home and Mike was acting crazy

" your going to be late for school we're going to Port Angeles this morning"

"no I'm not my dad will kill me for ditching school"

He grabbed me by my hair and ripped my shirt open and began groping my breast

"bitch your going to do what the fuck I say"

he fumbled with the button on my jeans and yanked them down past my knees pulling my hair harder as he bent me over and inserted himself in me .I screamed out in pain but he just pulled my hair harder and grunted louder in my ear as he thrusted himself harder inside of me . It was disgusting he felt nasty and it made feel like I was cheating on Edward. I tried to pull away but he grabbed my hips tight and yanked my hair harder

I begged him to stop it but my cries just sent him into a frenzy and he pounded inside of me harder as he pinched and pulled my breast and tugged my hair . I'm sorry Edward I love you Edward I chanted over and over until he finally released me my knees buckled and I feel to the floor. I was sobbing uncontrollably He stood over me pulling me to my feet

"get yourself together were going to Port Angeles now"

"nnn-no I'm not going with you"

" yes you are. We're getting married today"

I cried I wasn't going to marry that motherfucker not now or ever. I was in love with Edward and even if Edward didn't feel the same after the shit he just did to me he'd be lucky I didn't press charges on his ass. I adjusted my clothes trying to walk past him

" I was going to wait until your training was over but fuck that . Its over Mike get the fuck out of my house . I meet somebody else and I'm in love with him"

He grabbed me by my wrist and bent it backwards until I heard something crack I screamed in pain but he wouldn't let go

" now let me tell you something your going to get your shit and we are going to Port Angeles and were going to get married"

I shook my head I didn't care about the pain I wasn't going to marry him I hated him more than anything right now he twisted harder

" let me tell you what will happen if you don't marry me today ; one. Your father is a dirty cop my dad has information against him for doing some dirty deals with the Mayor and he will go to jail for the rest of his life. Two I will have my people beat your little friend Ali into a coma three I will break your little Cullen's hands . He wants to be a surgeon doesn't he. Haha how long do you think he'll want to be with you after you destroyed his dream of being a doctor are gone . Huh bitch"

He slapped me across my face and shoved me towards the door. I was stunned Mike has never in all the months we been together ever laid his hands on me my wrist just hung limp I knew it had to be broken I pulled it to my chest

" now move your ass you have five fucking minutes or punch you in the face this time"

" I nn-need to go to the hospital Mike my wrist is broken"

" I don't give a fuck you'll go when I say you can go"

I remained silent and in pain as he drove to Port Angeles to the Municipal Court I didn't know that he had everything all planned out he had taken out the marriage license and made the appointment to get married by the Judge. I didn't want to marry him but I was terrified at the thought of what he would do to my dad I didn't think he was dirty but I know that he has been spending late nights claiming to do some shit for the mayor .

And I couldn't chance what he would do or have done to Edward I know Edward could defend himself but what would happen if they damaged his hands he wouldn't be able to become a doctor and he would hate me for it.. And Ali I didn't even want to think about it she was small and he would hurt her just to get back at me and I would do what I had to I had to protect the people I loved..

So their we stood getting married in front of a judge saying vows that I didn't mean all I could think of was Edward and how I was doing this to protect him and my family I was in so much pain from my hand and it has doubled in size I guess the asshole didn't think of that when he broke my wrist my fingers swelled and he couldn't put the ring on my finger thank god I thought it didn't make it real in my head . I wouldn't have to wear his ring .

We were almost back to Forks when I got the courage to speak

" I need to go to the hospital"

" of course babe. What ever you need"

He patted my hand I couldn't believe the nerve of this son of a bitch he raped me. He broke my wrist. He forced me to marry him and he was trying to act sweet with me . It made me nauseous I wanted to spit in his face but I was afraid he punch me in mine we pulled into the parking lot of the emergency room and he pretended to be the caring loving boyfriend by helping me inside and filing out the forms for me I hated him I wish he died.

"Bella . What happened what are you doing here"

" I fell down the stairs "

It was logical everyone knew I was clumsy it made sense it was the first thing that came out of my mouth . I just hoped everyone would believe me .

" let me have a look " he gently grabbed my hand I winced and yelped in pain

"oww"

" well it looks pretty bad were going to have to x-ray it and do some blood test before I can give you some pain meds lay back and I'll be right back"

I tired closing my eyes I didn't want to think about today at all I felt Mike rubbing my shoulders I wanted to pull away but I knew Carlisle was still watching

"do you want me to call your dad or Alice "

"please don't call my dad I'm fine really but I could appreciate it if Alice came" I tried to smile but I was in so much pain I could think straight

"ok will do . The nurse will come and draw your blood and then you'll go for an x-ray I'll be back shortly"

I nodded my head and lend back against the pillow and closed my eyes when I was sure we were alone I spoke

" you can leave I don't want you any where near me I did what you asked now I want you to leave me the fuck alone"

" don't be ridiculous you're my wife and I wont leave you alone . And just so you know were moving in two weeks"

" what ever " I said shrugging my shoulders he killed a part of me I just hoped that Edward would forgive me one day the nurse came back to draw my blood for what ever test Carlisle wanted to run I felt queasy I hated blood the sight of it made me sick . I felt so light headed that before she filled her last vial I passed out. I was dreaming of my Mr. Wonderful when I smelled ammonia

" there there sweetheart you'll be ok" the nurse patted my hand and walked away after I fully woke up I was sent for my x-ray twenty minutes later Carlisle came back with my x-ray

" Isabella you had some fall you broke your wrist in three places" he shook his head

" you really need to be more careful" he said as he wrapped  
my wrist in a pink cast

" now I also need to discuss your blood test results with you" he looked at Mike

"Mr. Newton could you please give us a few minutes" Mike gave him a dirty look

" I prefer to stay " I knew he wasn't going to leave and I just didn't care anymore

"its fine Carlisle " I shrugged my shoulders

" well Isabella it seems that your pregnant"

" I'm whaaaattt" I stuttered out

"your pregnant " he repeated again just as Alice and Edward walked thru the curtain

Epov

When Carlisle called Alice she immediately called me she was to upset to drive she mumbled something about Bella falling down the stairs and breaking her wrist . I prayed that Newton had nothing to do with it . I would kill that bastard I didn't know what happened last night when I dropped her off at home she didn't want me to stay . I don't think that he seen me or my car but so help me if her hurt her in any way I'll kick the shit out of him.

"calm down Ali I'm sure she's going to be fine"

I silently prayed that she would be ok I didn't want to share my fears and make Alice more upset . So we talked about my plans for tonight although I wasn't sure she'd want to go out . Fuck why did I leave her alone.

"Edward"

"hello earth to Edward"

" uhm Yea Ali"

" are you going to tell her you love her"

" I guess , I mean I want to"

We pulled into the hospital slot and we both ran to the ER and asked for my dad since I knew that they wouldn't let us back there if we asked for Bella . I followed my dad's voice and as we approached the curtain I heard him tell Bella she was pregnant Alice and I both looked at each other shocked.

" not now Alice" I whispered I knew she was going to ask me if I was the father I needed to speak to Bella first . I mean I know that I have been with her numerous times unprotected but she also had a boyfriend up until we met so I'm sure she had sex with him also .. God a baby. If the baby was mine I would do what ever it takes to support her and my child I would be a part of this Childs life not just pay child support. I needed to get hold of myself I would discuss this with Bella later.

" Ali " Bella cried

"shhh its ok Bella we'll figure things out"

" Cullen what the fuck are you doing here"

I wanted to punch Newton in his face but this is my father's place of work and it wouldn't be appropriate to act this way in front of the ladies besides the fact I wouldn't stoop to his level but he will most definitely get what's his

" my sister was to upset to drive and I was also concerned about Bella"

"well she doesn't need you so get the fuck out" he pushed me and I lost it I pushed him back

" we're not thirteen any more Newton and if you lay your hands on me again I will fuck you up." Bella jumped between us hold her good hand on him and her casted hand on me I wanted to grab her in my arms and kiss away her pain her eyes pleaded with me

" please Edward stop" she looked so weak probably from crying  
"ok Babe lets get you home then I gotta go to practice"  
I hated that motherfucker and to think he was going to take her away from me made my blood boil I felt Alice look at me and I shook my head

" Bella do you feel up to going tonight I cant return the tickets" I wanted to kick Alice for meddling

" Ali don't you think Bella needs to rest" I looked her at trying to get her to stop but Alice is relentless

" yeah Babe dickwad is right you need rest fuck her tickets" I felt her eyes on mine looking for an answer I wanted her to know it was her choice

" what time do we leave Ali" Alice looked at her watch I never told her a time but Alice always had a plan

" in two hours" Bella looked at Mike she pulled away from him slightly

" go on to practice Mike I feel fine and I want to go with Alice tonight" the bastard kissed her on her temple and whispered something in her ear that made her eyes fearful for a moment

" ok Mike talk to you later" she told him as she walked away grabbing Alice hand and I trailed behind them eyeing Newton down.

Bpov

I'll have them all killed if you do anything stupid bitch . And your getting rid of that kid I aint ready to be a father. he whispered in my ear, after what he did today I couldn't take anything he said for granted I would do what he said to protect them . god I know Edward heard his dad say I was pregnant damn he looked shocked fuck I'm shocked I mean I know its always possible but I guess I really didn't pay to much attention to it . I don't know what to say .

Fuck I wonder if Mike knows the baby is Edward's according to Carlisle I'm about four weeks going by my missed period I was very early in pregnancy and I needed to decide what I wanted to do about it and that I needed to see a gynecologist as soon as possible.

I know the baby is Edward's I have always used a condom with Mike and Edward and I have been sexing like crazy with out rubbers from the very first night more than four weeks ago. I have so much to think about but I just don't want to do it now .

I just want to enjoy our night together since it maybe our last . Mike said that were moving in two weeks . I'm so afraid that he will hurt them if I don't do what he says.

Epov

She looked so upset I couldn't approach her about the baby . I desperately needed to now if the baby is mine . I could picture the baby beautiful like her soft features big brown eyes . Fuck I wanted it and I didn't even know if its mine. I pulled her in for a hug

"its ok love" she shuttered in my arms sobbing uncontrollably Alice came from behind and hugged her close to me I would do anything to protect her. She deserved better than that fuck face Newton.

" we don't have to go anywhere tonight I just want to hold you in my arms"

" I ww-want to go with you " she stammered she was to good of a person she needed to feel loved not afraid , pulled her chin up I wanted to tell her that I love her but now was not the right time I had the evening planned . Fuck me. I had planned to fly her to New York for a Jazz festival .

Picnic in the park and a wonderful night in the nicest hotel in the city. Fucking Newton always fucking shit up for me… it didn't matter I would have another time to spoil her right now she needed to be held . We'd take her home and I'll love her in my room all night long . And if she give me the chance to make love to her tonight I will cherish the goddess in front of me.

Bpov

I know that he is disappointed I didn't know what he had planned for tonight but I just didn't feel up to going anywhere I just wanted to lay in his arms . And cherish the time we have left . I hated Mike and I wish I were strong enough to protect them. But I'm not. I pray that one day he'll forgive me and realize I love him and I did this to protect him. I had so much to think about Mike said I had to get rid of the baby.

A fucking abortion . I don't know if I could I mean I never thought about what would happen if I did get pregnant . But I was with Mike and he always used condoms and I never wanted him or his kids shit I still don't but this baby is different its Mr. Wonderful baby, and I was in love with him , isn't that how its supposed to work . You fall in love get married and have a baby my life was so fucked up . I married a loser and I was pregnant by another man that I loved with all my heart. I couldn't do this to Edward he had his life planned out .

I cant let him give up his dream of being a doctor to play daddy when I know that Mike wouldn't allow it he would kill them or have them killed just to hurt me . I know what I have to do . I have to have an abortion it's the only way to show how much I love him I wont burden him and I need to protect him I cant let Mike or his father's Hench men hurt either of them . I will have an abortion and move with Mike and let Edward get back to his life.

Bpov

We went back to Edward and Alice's house and he lead me up to his bedroom . Still holding my hand he kissed each finger leading me to the bed his bed . I wanted him so bad I wanted him to make love to me I wanted to cherish tonight like it was my last night . He pushed a lock of hair behind my ear and kissed my cheek I squeezed his hand

" Edward we ah I .. fuck I cant do this now " I pulled him by his shirt and smashed my lips on his .

" take me Edward make me forget .." I twisted my fingers in his hair pulling him close I needed to feel him closer I couldn't get him close enough I needed to feel him inside of me he paused . Pulling my face to look at him

" its ok love we don't have to do anything tonight you need rest .. And we need to talk"

" I know . Kiss. We will. Kiss open button of shirt. Just not now.. Open button on jeans.. I need you inside of me now" he pulled me into his arms and laid me gently on his bed . And slowly so slow did he undress me and kiss every inch of my body worshipping every inch like I was some sort of goddess. It brought tears to my eyes I quickly blinked them back I didn't want to be sad .

tonight was about him and what we shared. I will have time to think about what I have to do to him to save his life. It will break my heart I have never loved anyone the way I love him. He deserved better than what I could give him, and I will give him that, a chance at life with pout having to give up himself for me. He planted gentle kisses on my body but stopped on my belly I down at him thru my lashes and thought I saw a tear escape his eye.

"Bella" he was torn I could see it in his face his voice thick with emotions . I knew he had questions and I wanted to answer everything but now wasn't the time I just wanted to feel loved , wanted. Needed.. I ran my fingers slowly thru his hair god I was truly going to miss this ., miss him . His hair , his body . His kisses. He looked up at me with his intense green eyes and I saw a lost little boy there. Lost and confused . Sex makes things complicated.

"shhh Baby its ok" he laid his ear on my belly I wonder if he realized the baby was his . I wonder if the baby felt his daddy. I promised Renee so many times I would take precaution I swore to my self that I wouldn't end up like her and yet here I was seventeen married and pregnant . How ironic that I would end up in her shoes . Only difference is she married baby's daddy and he loved her. I went about this all wrong. I loathed Mike he wasn't half the man that Edward is and frankly he never would be. Edward squeezing my waist brought me out of my day dream. He peeked at me and something change in his eyes it went from bewilderment to desire.

He slowly circled my folds until he brought friction to my clit. Kissing my belly he brought himself to his knees continuing to rub circles he inserted his index finger and began slowly pumping in and out of my wetness. I let out a soft moan . He inserted his middle finger in. out. in. out. Still rubbing and finger fucking my pussy was driving me nuts I lifted my hips to meet his thrust when he brought his lips down on my throbbing core licking so intently. Lick. Pump. Thrust . My knees were trembling " Edward I-I- I cant hold on much longer" I groaned out. Lick . Bite. Suck. Rub. Pump.

"ahhhhhh" my hips moved in synch with his actions . I twisted and pulled his hair as I rode out my orgasm " ppplease stop" he continued lick . Suck. Rub. Nibble. Pump. "ooooh Eddddward I'm coming again" he smiled up at me . My body bucked and he licked. Sucked. Fingered. My throbbing pussy with my knees shaking and my body trembling . I fought to catch my breath so this is what its like to have a multiply orgasm.. I smiled as I pulled him up to me .

And brought his lips to my I slipped my tongue in his mouth and tasted my myself on his lips I felt him groan and grind his hardness along my thigh. "please Edward I want to feel you inside of me " he groaned again and paused his tip out side of my aching entrance.


	10. Chapter 8

Epov

As I lay on my forearms staring at the entrance to my heaven . I was hornier than fuck but I couldn't bring myself to enter her I had so many thought cross my mind. About her the baby me my family my education. Fuck I was torn . Becoming a doctor was my dream but if she was carrying my child I would give up everything to make her and my baby happy . It would be the least I could do . I knew that her dad didn't make much money hell my trust fund held more than fifty years of his yearly income.

Becoming a doctor could wait. Until after the baby was born . But what if I never went back would I hate her for giving up my dream . I didn't want to think about that I loved her and my baby. And they needed me and that's all that mattered .I felt her tugg on my hair and that pulled me out of my thoughts I looked down at her thru my lashes in awe of her complete beauty.

My god she was fucking gorgeous how did I get so lucky to have her in my life. Her finger tips grazed my cock as she steered it to her wetness.. I groaned .. Poulling my lips to hers she inserted her tongue no doubt tasting her sweetness .. Fuuuuck that was hot . It turned me on even more than I was. I rubbed my tip along her slit and she bucked with anticipation . I couldn't tease any longer I needed to feel my self inside her. I penetrated her with my tip so slowly I thought I was going to combust . I needed to pace my self or I'd cum all over her pussy lips . A one minute man I was not . But hot damn her pussy did wonders for me. Made me want to leak my seed all in her all over her. I needed to get this nut off . I needed to bust in the worst way. I shoved my cock all the way in . slidding both hands under her ass and gripped pulling her tight to my cock I could feel my nuts slapping against her ass "oooooh" fuuck I ground my self in harder.. Grapping her ass tighter. Slamming my cock in and out. Slam. Pull. Thrust. I was cuming close . Slam. Pull. Thrust. I thrusted inside out her frantically . Fuck I was gona cum rigggght now…. "ahhhhh" I groaned out as I filled her pussy up with my lovely nut…

_**A/N: this next part has been extremely difficult to write as I'm sure it will be to read. It deals with the subject of abortion , the right for a women to choose. Now I know it is a touchy subject and everyone has their own opinion . I'm all for pro life but I also support pro choice , I truly am on the fence when it comes down to having one . Ultimately I believe its up to the individual woman and her right to make a choice that she herself can live wit…**_

Bpov

We laid in each other arms until the morning I tossed and turned all night not because I couldn't sleep fuck I was exhausted . My body still reeling from my first experience with multiplies. I was basking in the joys of sex. But I was afraid what the morning would hold for us . I felt he was holding back words he wanted to say. words I needed to hear but didn't want to hear. Nothing would change for us .

Things would only go down hill from here. I dreamt of a beautiful baby that looked just like him with his bronze tousled hair and his intense green eyes. Yes I dream of a boy that would one day turn in to a man a good man like his father. Then I dream of how life would be if he gave up his dreams to support us . Granted his family had money but from what I see of Edward he wouldn't live off his parents money he needed to make a life for himself and with me it wouldn't be possible .

We are two young stupid kids that got caught in the mix of having unprotected sex. Its my fault how many times did I see my birth control dispenser and not once did I pop it open and take one. Its his fault he didn't know me from a hole in the wall and here he was busting nuts left and right in me .. What the fuck he thought was gona happen I'm young and fertile . I never worried with Mike I guess because he always used condoms and I never wanted sex with him and I still don't he does absolutely nothing for me. Fuck then there is Mike's threats he broke my damn wrist I couldn't put anyone else in jeopardy of his lunacy .

Maybe if he thought the baby wasn't his or if I told him I married the scumbag he will walk away from me and fore fill his dream . I couldn't take that away from him .I would rather him hate me now then hate me later when he realized he made a mistake .

It would destroy him to give that up for me and this baby. Fuck then there's me I'm only 17 did I really even want a kid. I don't have a pot to piss in or a fucking window to throw it out of. I have never thought about pro life vs. pro choice . I never thought that I would be faced with this decision . Having an abortion was a huge decision . But never the less it was my choice and my choice only . My life was fucked up until Renee married Phil. We moved from city to city apartment to apartment . She worked two lousy jobs and I was stuck in day care or after school programs and when Renee couldn't afford them any more I had to go home and wait until she came home then stay alone while she went to her night job . I was a true latch key kid..

I swore when I became a mom I wouldn't subject my kid to any part of the life I led . I know what I have to do . I continued to play with his hair while he laid on my breast pretending to be asleep. I felt him sigh heavily I knew this was weighing heavy on his as well. I shifted slightly to let him know I was awake. I looked at the window with the sunlight peeking thru the curtains I silently prayed that today would be a good day. As his alarm clock radio softly played Aero smith I don't want to miss a thing.

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Well, every moment spent with you

This song must have been written for me ..

Is a moment I treasure  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby

I could feel the sting of tears blurring my eyes I didn't want to miss a thing with him ..

And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together

I thank god that he allowed me to spend this precious time with an Angel

And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep

I tossed and turned all night thinking of the heart break I 'm going to cause myself …

'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby

And yet I cant find myself to regret one moment that I spent with him ….

And I don't wanna miss a thing  
I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this

I wanted to lay here with him forever and pretend that the world didn't exist beyond us…

I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time  
Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby

As the tears silently fell from my tired eyes and as I stroked his hair trying to show him the love I felt. I knew I would miss everything about him..

And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
'Cause I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep

I could feel him caress my belly as the song played on I wonder if he too felt how I felt .

'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
I wiped the tears from my eyes I didn't want him to see me this way . All puffed and red eyed was not how I wanted him to remember the times we shared. I loved him and I wanted him to feel it even if I never had the balls to say it..

And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah  
I don't wanna miss a thing  
I don't wanna miss a thing

I love you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. You have showed me what it is like to feel loved and I will take that love and pray in will help me with my hell of a marriage and I pray my love for you will be enough to keep you safe and away from harm. I love you baby and I hope one day you will forgive me.

I let out a shaky sigh as he kissed the center of my chest . My heart he kissed my heart and it was his it belonged to him and always will.

" are you awake love"

" yes I am Edward"

" great song isn't it love"

"yes great song"

"well then I guess since were both here and we both like it. It should be our song"

" yes it should" I said as I tried to wipe my tears he reached his fingers across my wet cheek .  
" sorry I mumbled the words of the song.."

" I know. I feel the same way love" I nodded my head as he laid his forehead against mine

" I don't want to miss a thing Bella"

" I don't want to miss a thing either Edward" he kissed my lips and wiped the rest of my tears away.

" are you hungry"

" no not really " but my traitor stomach grumbled

' Well I guess somebody is hungry your stomach growled at me"

" I guess I'm a bit hungry" he kissed my belly lovingly I sighed knowing things would change between us soon and he would possibly hate me. I fought back the stinging tears developing in my eyes again . I could lay here with him forever but life is not that kind and my life is even worse.I was married to Mike and I know if I didn't let go of Edward he would make my life a living hell.

" I'm heading down stairs to see what I can whip together for you love" he pried himself off of me and stood with his cock at attention in all his morning glory.. I reached up and pulled him by his erection .

" first things first" I smiled evilly

"I know what I want for breakfast"

" what do you want . I aim to please"

" hmm for starter's I'll have Edward on a platter "

" ahhh" he groaned

" then I have cock in my mouth " I giggled

"followed by cock in my pussy"

"ending with hot come all over my breast "

" fuck Bella what a way to start a morning" he groaned as I squeezed him and pulled him towards my anxiously awaiting hot mouth

" Breakfast of champions" I said before my mouth plummeted on his engorged cock .

"ahhhhh" he fought to focus I felt his hands in my hair "fuccck"

" I wont last like this " he pushed me on my back and thrusted in me in one swift move . Pounding away rigorously as he brought us to the brink of ecstasy he pulled out and shot his hot cum all over my aching breast watching him stroke out the last of his cum on my tits sent me into my own orgasm . I reached my hand over my breast and swiped my finger across his cum and brought my cum soaked finger to my lips and suck his nut off my finger.

" fucccck.. Shitttt.. Damn .. Baby that was so fucking hott.." I smiled seductively I just hoped that he would always remember the good times and the spectacular sex we had .

" breakfast will never be the same after today" I nodded my head

" oo yeah I have to agree with you .

Epov

I jumped out of the shower fully energized and ready to face the day but not before I had the pleasure of making my girl breakfast . Shit is that what she was . Hell that's what I wanted her to be . All I knew is that if walked away and just let her leave she'd be stuck in my head like a sweet melody. She could be any where she wanted to be but she decided to be here with me it wasn't coincidence it was meant to be. I know that I would have to tell her how I felt about her. And of course the baby . When that song played this morning the words fit perfectly I don't want to miss anything about her . Or my child for that matter.

She didn't say it wasn't mine . I think that it could be we've been together long enough fucking like rabbits. But I still had a small doubt in the back of my head that it could be Mike's she never said that she didn't have sex with him. And he was her fiancé. Damn it. it should be me not scumbag. He didn't deserve her. I could make her happy .. Fuck I ran my hands thru my hair I hated the thought of anyone else inside my sweetness.. Than again he must not be that big cuz damn she felt super tight an even bled a bit when we first started having sex. I needed to feed her then we would talk .

I also needed to speak to my dad. I shut the shower off and quickly toweled my self dry. I walked past my bed to see she was laying on her stomach with her eyes closed god I hope that doesn't hurt the baby. I smiled I couldn't wait to see her belly swollen with my child growing inside of her I hope it would be a girl . With big beautiful brown doe like eyes. chest nut brown locks framing her beautiful face .

I sighed I knew already she would have me wrapped around her fingers sort of the way her mother has gotten me. I pushed some fallen hair back off her face and kissed her forehead . " shower is all yours love" she mumbled some incoherent gibberish and I dressed in my jeans and tugged on a wife beater as I headed to down stairs. I whipped up some banana nut pancakes. Bacon . why cuz turkey bacon sucks. Now I'm all for healthy eating but fuck that shit was nasty. I don't skimp on taste .

A egg white and spinach , tomato and feta cheese omelet . Rye toast with butter . coffee for my self and some decaf tea for her. she didn't need no caffeine . It was bad for the baby. I laid everything out on the table and snipped the Lilies from my mom garden and set off to wake her sleepy ass up when I heard my dad in his office .

" hey got a minute"

" sure son what's up" he motioned for me to sit down fuck I was bad at this shit .I didn't know how to say this without sounding like him getting pissed . Fuck I'm throwing my cards up and let the pieces fall where they will damn it.

" Well " I started still trying to find the right words. Fuck …  
"yes son"

" well you know Bella is pregnant" he stood up from his desk

" yes I do " he eyed me up and down looking confused

" well I think the baby may be mine. And I will do anything for her and my child . The fact is I think that I'm in love with her and I think . I hope she feels the same about me." my dad slammed his hands down on his desk

" this sounds like déjà vu to me . Are you fucking serious . Edward.. This is a joke right " he held up his hands without letting me speak

" Alice told me that Bella is engaged . How do you know its your's . who is her fiancée"

" Mike"

"Mike who"

" Newton"

"Newton" he screamed slamming his fist on his desk again

" are you fucking serious great yet another fucking scandal involving god damn Mike Newton . didn't you learn your fucking lesson the first time . Well what the fuck are you going to do now"

" I'll do what ever I have to do. I'll ask her to marry me" I shrugged I really would I could picture us getting married and anxiously waiting the arrival of our little princess

" are you insane what about medical school . What about your dreams Edward"

"it can wait"

" are you seriously gona throw your life away for some girl and a child that may not be yours"

" it's the right thing to do"

" the fucking right thing to do would have been wearing a fucking condom."

" well dad were beyond that point now"

" well I'll have a talk with her I'm more than sure we can do business if it is your child "

" she's not for sale she's not like that"

" don't be ridiculous son they all have their price. She is no different"

" she isn't like her and she wont take your damn money. I will be there for her and the baby if it is mine and if that means dropping out of medical school than so be it"

" over my dead body I refuse to let some little bitch who couldn't keep her fucking legs closed to destroy my son future even if he is to fucking blind to realize it . You have one fucking year left and your ready to throw it away on a piece of ass. I will handle this."

" dad she isn't like that she isn't trying to trap me Bella is a good person"

" so what then . Child support. Again"

" no I want more than that I want to see my child "

"just like what's her name"

" leave Madison out of this .she is innocent and she's your.."

" the results are still out on that" he interrupted me

" Edward I will handle this . She wont ruin your life I wont allow it" he said slamming his fist down again

I heard a noise from the hallway and looked up to see Bella . She was crying. I turned to go to her .

"baby I'm sorry about that . He's just overacting" I tried hugging her but she pulled away

" no he's right . I wont ruin your life"

"what no don't be silly"

" it doesn't matter any way the baby isn't yours and I plan on having a abortion" she shrugged trying to fight the tears spilling from her eyes

"its not mine" I said dazed

" no its Mike's what did you think that I wasn't fucking him" she laughed

" look Edward we had a blast I enjoyed fucking you but seriously that all it was.. I'm going to marry Mike and move so please tell your dad he has nothing to worry about" she touched my cheek before she dealt the death blow.  
" last night was great really but I cant see you anymore" and she turned on her heels and headed towards the front door . I felt like my heart was ripped out of my chest and served with that fucking breakfast I prepared for her. Fuck what the fuck happened… I slumped down to the bottom step and tugged my fingers thru my hair..


	11. Chapter 9

Bpov

I'm such a cold hearted bitch , I left him broken . I was broken . Just hearing what his dad said about ruining his life just pushed me over the edge. I knew that one day Edward would feel the same way I had to end it. For the sake of everything . Its been three days since I broke my heart and possibly his . I haven't eaten much or slept much since I left him on the steps with his head in his hands . I just keep hearing those cruel words over and over in my head .

**" it doesn't matter any way the baby isn't yours and I plan on having a abortion"**

**"its not mine"**

**" no its Mike's what did you think that I wasn't fucking him"**

**" look Edward we had a blast I enjoyed fucking you but seriously that all it was.. I'm going to marry Mike and move so please tell your dad he has nothing to worry about"**

It took everything in me not to run back to him and tell him I was lying . No he deserved more than what I can give him . I know he hated me he didn't even look at me any more he avoided me like the plague. So I started sitting with Mike at the " steroid Jock" table at lunch. Every now and then I would allow myself a look at him he would meet my gaze and quickly turn away. Alice was beyond pissed at me she wasn't speaking to me either.

I guess its really for the best . I dreaded tomorrow I had a appointment for a "termination" as the receptionist called it . I pray that I was making the right decision . I just wish that I had her to hold my hand . So I asked Lauren to go with me. Fuck I didn't even like that bitch but I needed somebody to drive me home . She seemed nice even told me it was the right thing to do Mike and I could always have more kids . like i was going to let that shit happen. she told me she had one a few months back . I still couldn't believe that she was pregnant by Taylor . Fuck who knew .. I got up to throw my tray of barely eaten food away when my cell buzzed

**_Can we talk please_**  
**_E._**

Why now we haven't talked in days

_**No we said all that we needed to say**__  
__**B**__._

It broke my heart every time I was nasty to him and said things I didn't mean . when all I wanted to do was run into his arms and tell him how much i loved him .

**_Is it true ?  
E._**

I wish that he would just stop . But then I wished he would continue . I missed hearing his voice

**_Is what true?  
B._**

I walked past him and Alice and went straight to the bathroom

**_Are you having a abortion tomorrow ?  
E._**

What the fuck that bitch said she wouldn't tell anybody.. Damn her fuck it doesn't matter

**_Its not your business or your concern Edward  
B._**

I sat there on the toilet tears streaming down my eyes.

**_Bella please let me go with you  
E._**

Is he fucking serious

**_NO! its not your problem ! don't text me anymore were done.  
B_**

I started crying harder there was no way that I could have him go with me when I went to do that to his baby. I wanted him there but I couldn't have him there. I decided to skip the rest of the afternoon and go home and get some sleep .

**_Please love don't shut me out . I want to be there for you  
E._**

I just didn't bother to reply anymore it would only bring up feelings that I needed to bury, I gathered my books threw them in my locker and ran to my truck I knew Charlie wouldn't be home . I drove out to our meadow and cried there for hours before I went home and cooked dinner and excused myself to bed .

I told my dad I was feeling a little sick so I was going to sleep. What the fuck did he care he claimed he had some shit with the Mayor. Always with the damn mayor .Yea Mike was right I guess he was dirty. Fuck it who cares…

When I entered my room I found white lilies on my bed with a little stuffed striped kitten and a note that said

_Baby please talk to me I miss you so much its killing me_

Edward.

I looked up and noticed my window open with the curtain blowing fuck he climbed up that tree just to leave this for me and I was being a fucking bitch. But I had to be he needed to carry on with his life . I needed to make it as if I didn't exist. It was the only way he would continue with his medical school . Its what he worked for since he was ten . And honestly who the fuck was I to come along and snatch that dream away from him. And let him give up everything for me. No I think not I'm not that selfish this will all be over tomorrow any way.

I brought the note and the kitten to my heart and laid on my bed and bawled my eyes out all night until I finally fell asleep only to dream of him and our baby . A little boy a gorgeous little boy and we were happy and happy little family . I wanted that I wanted him I wanted our little boy . I wept in my dreams . I awoke to my cell phone ringing .I knew it had to be a dream my life wasn't that good. Lauren said shed be here in 10 minutes and reminded me not to eat anything.

As if I could anyway. The drive to Port Angeles was quite I didn't need to speak she knew how I felt so she just made small talk . At one point she grabbed my hand and told me I would be ok in time . I just nodded numbly .as we approached the clinic . I brought my eyes up when I saw them . Tears quickly flooded my eyes when I saw them carrying there signs . Showing pictures of mutilated fetuses on them . One lady grabbed my arm

" your going to hell if you murder that innocent baby" I stood there scared and shocked to move . I felt somebody grab my hand and push that lady off of me

" back the fuck off her lady or so help me I'll smack the shit out of you" I looked up at the familiar voice

" did you really think I would let you go thru this by your self " I cried harder when I saw Alice she hugged me tight and I wept into her shirt

" you're my best friend and even if I was mad at you . You should have called me." she squeezed me tight

" I love you Isabella."

" I love you Alice" I was so grateful that Lauren had a big mouth and called her.

"I'm sorry but you needed her Bella " I squeezed Lauren hand and mouthed thank you to her and we made our way thru the protesters and in to the building

I sat in the waiting room filling out forms I decided to pay cash that way I wouldn't need my dads consent . That would go over lovely if I had to ask him permission to kill my .. What ever I didn't want to fucking think about it. Alice handed the clip board in and we waited for them to call my name . there was so many chicks there it was un real . Damn how many people who didn't use protection . Some of them hinted that it was there first time having one . While I sat there crying my eyes out . I heard some dumb bitch say she couldn't wait to get it done so she could fit in to her bikini for her Aruba vacation . My god that bitch was sick .

She had no remorse for "terminating" her baby. I shuddered at the word baby . I didn't want to think of my baby Edward's baby. I just wanted this to be over. They called my name and we all got up to walk in . apparently I needed to give a urine sample and they needed blood . I passed out when the nurse withdrew the needle from my arm. I guess it was from the lack of food I have been eating and my damn nerves. She brought us into another room where I was to get a ultrasound done to determine what type of procedure the doctor would do on me

He squeezed some cold ass gel on my stomach and that's when I saw him. My baby. Yes granted it was still tiny but he was there just a little bleep on the screen I felt tears streaming down my cheeks as the girls squeezed my hands .. Just about 5 ½ weeks . That confirmed it the baby was Edwards. I haven't been with Mike in almost two months but I already knew it was his. We were ushered in to speak with a counselor and make payment she informed me that since I was early in weeks I would be having a D & C . a procedure where they scrap the walls of the uterus and remove my baby.. I handed my three hundred dollars over .. Three hundred dollars to kill a part of me . I wept silently as I waited for the nurse to escort me to the pre op room. I hugged Alice and Lauren when the nurse told me they couldn't go in the pre op waiting room with me. Alice was crying so was Lauren

" I'll be waiting for you when you get out" she hugged me again wiping hers and my tears away

" be brave I'll be waiting to" Lauren said I knew it must have brought back memories for her . I followed the nurse and watched the door close behind me as Alice mouthed she loved me. My hands were shaking as the nurse told me to strip off all my clothes and put on the gown with the opening in the front and use the bathroom one last time before they called me in … I sat on my bed crying , thinking about my decision when they called my name I started walking towards the O R when I heard a commotion . The nurse and I stopped .

" Bella" he screamed

" Bella please don't do this" he screamed again trying to push the door open the door the nurse yelled for some one to call security

"Please Bella please don't kill my baby" he screamed before the guards took him away..

**Apov**

How could I make her see make her understand she's making the wrong choice. But what could I do. I was so tiny she would never be able to feel me. I began bucking and thrashing myself forward . "Please mommy please I want to live please don't do this" I was just barely formed I had eyes and a nose I had a brain and a heart beat I was alive and I knew what she was going to do I felt her pain at her decision .

I loved her and I wanted to be with her. But how could I make her see. I screamed again "mommy please I love you I'll be a good baby I promise. Please don't do this I need you. I could feel her crying . Her tears burned my soul . I didn't understand why she was doing this . I heard her say she wanted me . She wanted my daddy. She loved us Why was she doing this. "Please Granma please make her see I'll be good. Tell her I love her. Tell her I want to live I want to love her and hug her and call her mommy" I just need a chance at life .

A chance to prove that she made the right choice by giving me life. "please " I screamed again" I was scared I didn't want to die I want to live.. "mommy please" I screamed again as I started to feel sluggish her voice sounded strange I could barely make out what she was saying . I tried kicking with my newly formed toes but she couldn't feel them I was still to little swimming around in the amniotic fluid she would barely feel any of my movements .

I prayed to god and begged him to make her change her mind . She would regret this for the rest of her life . I tried coming to her in her dreams . To show her how much I loved her and wanted to be with her. I even tried not to make her sick ." mommy please" I choked out before everything went black .

**Bpov**

I followed the nurse into the OR and laid on the bed as they started hooking me up to the machines and insert the IV . One of the nurses noticed I was crying and patted my shoulder " it will be over soon" I tried to nod but I was numb I closed my eyes and saw pictures of my baby . Edwards baby . How beautiful he looked when he was born . How he resembled Edward so much . The tears were running down my cheeks heavily as the anesthesiologist came to me with a mask to inhale.. I screamed  
" no stop" I was fighting with all I had but the anthesia was starting to take effect I grabbed the nurse ..

" please don't kill my baby . I changed my mind " I tried getting off the table the doctor came in I grabbed him by the shirt

" please don't kill him" I wrapped my arms around my stomach

I I changed my mind I want my baby do you hear me " I screamed at the doctor trying to roll off the table I was crying hysterical by this point I kept trying to fight the sleep but it was coming close

" please I love him don't take him from me I want my babbbbbyyyy" I stammered out before I fell unconscious.

Epov

Alice and I decided this morning after Lauren called and told her that Bella was doing that "termination" thing to day . I burned me into pieces that her loser man wasn't here holding her hand. This is a traumatic experience for any woman to have to go thru and yet he fucking leaves her to do it alone. I told her I wanted to be here for her even if it was just as a friend. She broke me down and left me shattered on my steps when she told me it was just fucking. I thought things were changing between us .

I loved her for Christ sake. And she threw me away like yesterday trash.. Just like I used to do. Fuckem and leavem. But she was different or so I thought she was. I sat in the car watching Alice run up to Bella and scream at some lady. This place was unreal I never would have imagined ever having to be here . I could only imagine what she must be going thru seeing those people with all them fucking signs with half aborted fetuses .

It Was sickening I wanted to shove my foot deep in that lady's ass and make her leave Bella the fuck alone. I sat there watching them as they entered the building .torn not knowing what to do. She told me the baby wasn't mine but yet here I was dying inside . Trying to figure out how to stop her from doing this. I must be insane or in love .. At this point it really didn't matter if the baby was mine or not I didn't want her hurt and if she did this it would break her spirit she would never be the same again.

I slammed my hands against the steering wheel , I been in the damn car furious for the past 33 minutes if I waited any longer it may be to late for me to do anything. And then I ran into the building and up the steps to the general waiting room I stood against the wall and watched her enter a separate door when they called her name . as the door started to close I quickly slid in . I hung far enough behind so I wasn't noticed but close enough to know what room they went into. I ducked behind a wall when they were ushered into another little room . I waited what seemed like a damn eternity for them to come out . She looked distraught , I don't know what happened in the room to make her come out with her eyes swollen from crying but I was going to find out. I waited until they all exited including the doctor.. I slipped in the room and looked dazed upon the ultrasound machine I hesitantly walked to the machine reading slowly what it said stunned me .

Isabella M Swan  
Dob: 09/13/87  
SS# xxx-xx-3215  
Wks: 5.5  
PTBD: D&C

I was shocked not at the procedure being done but at the fact that she lied to me . 5 ½ weeks . She was 5 ½ weeks pregnant with my baby. I knew with out doubt in my mind that baby is mine , she hasn't been with that douche bag Mike for almost 2 fucking months she has been with me and I have left her completely tired and fore filled besides that douche had training so he wasn't even around. I didn't understand why she lied to me . I could have been there for support . Well to try and change her mind at least . I printed out the picture of the tiny ink spot on the screen that is my baby .

as I looked at the little black spot on the center of the sac I knew that what ever happened today . Whether I was able to change her mind or if she went thru with the termination either way my life would not be the same . My little princess I kissed the picture before I slipped it in my pocket and headed for the door just in time to see Bella hugging Alice and Lauren . With her held hung low she headed down the stairs into another room. I read the patients only notice on the door when it hit me that was where they were going to kill my baby.. I started banging on the door another patient opened it half way when I caught a glimpse of her walking past with a nurse I screamed at the top of my lungs

" Bella" I cried out trying to refrain from barging in the room she stopped if I could just get in there to talk to her make her understand things would be ok for us.

" Bella please don't do this" i screamed again trying to push the door open further I heard the nurse call for security fuck it I didn't care if I could arrested I needed her to know that I knew . She needed to know I knew the baby was mine . That I wanted my baby . I didn't want her to kill her. I needed them . I loved them. I wanted them.

"Please Bella please don't kill my baby" I screamed before a burly security guard push me up against the wall.

" listen guy I understand this is hard but she made her choice deal with it or you going to jail" that fucking prick didn't understand shit it wasn't his baby getting ripped out in there it was mine .. And after today I wouldn't have a baby anymore.. I was heart broken. How could she do this to me. to my baby. I pushed the fucker off of me and shoved past him were I bumped into Alice smoking a cigarette I jammed my hands in my pocket and yanked my Marlboro's out and lit it up and inhaled almost the whole damn shit in one pull. Running my fingers thru my hair ."fucccck" I bellowed getting the attention of all the other people outside smoking Alice squeezed my hand lovingly .

"Edward love you need to relax" I wanted to strangle that fucking rent a cop and she wasn't making things easier on me

"yea what ever Ali" I shrugged her arm off of me I just didn't want to fucking be bothered.

" why didn't you fucking tell me" I shot her a dirty look

" what the fuck are you talking about Edward" as if she didn't fucking know what I was talking about I truly hated when girls pretended to be dumb

" the baby Alice, My fucking baby that she's in there killing" she looked at me wide eyed and shocked .

" what do you mean yours Edward, she said it was Newton's. omg no" she brought her hands to her face and began weeping. Ok I'm a muckrake maybe she really didn't know.

" I-I- I was trying to be supportive of her . Buut she said it was Mike's baby. I was almost a Auntie." she kneeled to the curb and put her head down and spoke softly

"I'm so sorry Edward if I would have"

" would have what Alice . Would have talk her into keeping it . I think not you were being a friend and letting her make her own choice . Even if the choice she made broke my heart." I started walking towards the car and stopped . I knew I needed to see her to officially end this shit, after what she did I never wanted to see her face again.. She killed my baby and I hated her for it.

Bpov

I slowly started to wake up I felt like I was dreaming and then it all came rushing back to me where I was and what I had just done . I begged the doctor and the nurses not to kill my baby. My boy. But here I was and he was gone . I could hear girls whispering and talking . I heard one or two crying but it seemed like this was normal to pretty much all of them here. Have unprotected sex with there boyfriends or their fucks of the week

and if they happened to get pregnant they would just come here and have it sucked out like nothing. I hated my self . And I began to cry hysterical until the nurse moved me to a separate room and told me the doctor would be in to talk to me . Maybe I needed a sedative or something. And she closed the curtain. Bitch I screamed in my head ..,

Bpov

I slowly started to wake up I felt like I was dreaming and then it all came rushing back to me where I was and what I had just done . I begged the doctor and the nurses not to kill my baby. My boy. But here I was and he was gone . I could hear girls whispering and talking . I heard one or two crying but it seemed like this was normal to pretty much all of them here. Have unprotected sex with there boyfriends or their fucks of the week

and if they happened to get pregnant they would just come here and have it sucked out like nothing. I hated my self . And I began to cry hysterical until the nurse moved me to a separate room and told me the doctor would be in to talk to me . Maybe I needed a sedative or something. And she closed the curtain. Bitch I screamed in my head . I sat there with my hand on my stomach crying for what I had did. I pleaded with the doctor to stop , but I guess he didn't pay any attention to me. My pleas fell on deaf ears and I hated them . I hated this place but most of all I hated myself . Hated me more than Edward could ever hate me. I felt like a monster. I killed a part of me and a part of my Mr. Wonderful and I was going to burn in hell . There would be no kinds of forgiveness for me.

And I'll never forget hearing him shout not to kill his baby . I told him it wasn't his baby but he knew the look in his eyes told me that he knew the baby was his . It was to late and it didn't matter that he knew the baby was gone . Their wouldn't be a beautiful baby boy with his hair and his eyes . Oh god His intense green eyes that could see threw my soul. I cried harder " he's gone" I pulled my knees to my stomach " he's gone and I want him back" I whimpered ,I laid in a ball on the bed shaking from crying so hard I didn't hear the doctor come in . he sat on the foot of the bed and patted my leg.

" there there sweetheart there's no need to cry " I looked up o see him looking at me

"my baaaby" I sobbed out not really able to say anything more .

" it's ok sweetheart , you still have your baby" I looked at him in disbelief

" whhat" I choked out

" after your pleas in the OR I didn't have the heart to continue with the termination"

I swung my legs to over the bed and hugged him tight . He saved my life and my baby's soul . He didn't kill him . I still had a chance to make it up to him for even considering taking his life . I would be the best mommy to him and love him every day for the rest of my and his life I would cherish him forever my little baby boy . I smiled yes I knew it was a boy.

"tthank you" I started crying again . This time they were tears of joy ,tears of love and happiness .

" good luck Ms. Swan" as he stepped out of the room the tears streamed down my face I was lost in emotions I was thanking god for hearing my pleas and for his divine intervention. It was a miracle . And I was thankful I still had my little miracle inside of me. A second chance to make things right . I would cherish my baby and never forget this place and the horrors it holds inside. I didn't even want the money back I'll gladly give it to them for not harming my boy. I wrapped my arms around my stomach trying to hug my baby.

" I'm so sorry " I pleaded with god I'm so sorry. I cried I prayed for forgiveness from him

I held my hand at my stomach "my baby" I cried harder " oh my sweet baby I'm sorry"

" pleeasee forgive me" I cried out just then Alice entered with Lauren and Edward behind her. And all he heard was me begging for forgiveness and misinterpreting my tears of joy for those of sadness. I didn't have the heart to look at him I couldn't say anything to him . There were no words appropriate for him . He deserved better I was a bitch to him and I pushed him away when all I wanted was him with me.

" why didn't you tell me I was almost a Aunt" Alice asked as she squeezed my shoulders

"I-I- I'm so sorry Ali " I knew she was upset about the baby and she knew it was Edward's

" I know baby I know" she kissed the top of my head and walked towards the door bumping into Lauren when she got there dragging her by the hand out the door

" take your time we'll be out front" I knew she was leaving to give me and Edward a moment alone I nodded trying to stifle my tears but they kept flowing . I wanted to tell him our baby didn't die but he didn't give me a chance .. He was angry and hurt he had a lost look in his eyes . They were dull .

" how could you Bella . How could you lie to me then take my baby away" he ran his fingers threw his already tousled hair dropping his head into his hands.

" Edward I-I- I'm sorry I sobbed out there was so much I wanted to say to him but this wasn't the place and now was no the time.

" I guess it doesn't matter any way , what's done is done and there is no going back" he yanked his hands threw his hair again pausing in front of the door giving me a side glance I noticed a tear fall from his eye before he exited . I heard his barely clear voice " there is no forgiviness" I wanted to call out to him but I just let my Mr. Wonderful walk out of my life for good.

Epov

I hated her I really did I thought about what she did and I hated her for it . we walked in on her crying and begging for forgiveness . She let them take my baby's life away and she was asking to be forgiven . Was she fucking serious she did this shit , I tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen. she walked into to that room and let them rip my baby from her womb.. My baby didn't have a choice in this and neither did I she just took it upon her self and destroyed a part of me . A part of my love . But when I looked into to her eyes full of tears I knew that I still loved her and although she did this horrible fucking thing I want to be there for her to hold her hand and help her mourn the loss of our baby. I looked at Alice and she instantly knew I wanted to be alone with Bella there things that I needed to say and I didn't want a damned audience I asked her why but she sobbed some bullshit that she was sorry .

To be honest I really didn't give a fuck what she had to say . I was beyond pissed at her and I really don't know if I could ever forgive her.I wanted to grab her and scream at her ask her why. Why my baby but I just didn't have the heart to rip into her at this moment I needed to get myself together.

I 'm sure my dad will be happy that my baby is no more. Not that he doesn't like Bella he said she is like another Daughter but when it came to me and anything standing in the way of my medical career he was fit to be tied and he would handle anything that compromised me in any way. Look how he handled things with Maddie he wouldn't even acknowledge that she was .. Oh fuck it I cant deal with that right now . I need a moment to mourn my princess..


	12. Chapter 10

Bpov

I watched him walk out of that door and I couldn't say anything. Nothing could make this better the fact still remained the same . I was married to Mike and I didn't even know how things would be now. He thought I was having a abortion now that I couldn't go threw with it I don't know how he was going to react to this news. He never came out and accused me of sleeping with Edward. But would he believe that the baby was his .

I wanted to tell Edward the truth , about the baby, about my love for him, but Mike is my husband , and he doesn't know I was sleeping with Edward or that the baby wasn't Mike's I mean we were having sex condoms break everyday. But I knew deep down that it didn't break and Mike wasn't the father. It was Edward , it has always been him.. Oooh fuck I cant think straight right now. I grabbed my jacket and headed for the door .

I stepped out side like a brand new woman with a new lease on life I was granted a second chance and I would do right by my child , and right by Edward , I don't know how to handle things with Mike or his black mail towards my dad but hopefully we can figure something out. I held in a smile that was dying to break free as I thought about my baby.

I met up with Alice and Lauren and hugged both of them and thanked them for being my friends but until I decided to tell Edward if I told him at all , I think it is best to let them believe that the baby was gone . Yeah I know it's a shitty thing to do and I'm a fucking horrible person to do this but hey it is what it is and the only person that matters in all of this is him my hand grazed my stomach protectively . He alone was all that mattered . And nothing and nobody would stand in the way of my baby.

I would die for him from this day forward and I will put him above everyone including his father. I told them I was tired and just wanted to get some sleep that way neither of them would stay. I told them I was ok and I would call them if I needed them. After I closed the door to my house seeing Charlie wasn't home I did a happy dance and reveled in the fact that I had my baby and I was going to be a mommy. I quickly made Charlie some dinner and headed up stairs to lay down .

I actually was tired all that damn crying had me spent .a short while later Charlie ducked his head in after he ate his fish dinner and asked if I was ok I told him I was tired and I had a paper to finish writing so he excused him self and said goodnight god I loved him and I surely would miss him when we moved. But it was for the best . I felt myself starting to drift off into sleep again when I heard a soft knock on the door

" hey kiddo sorry to bother you but I gotta head back to work" I looked up at him confused .

" but you just got home a little bit ago"

" I know sweetheart but when the mayor calls you don't ask questions you just go" I guess he was up to something he's been using the "mayor excuse" for the past two weeks

" I know dad" I yawned I was ready to go sleep anyway he bent over and kissed me on my forehead

" night sweetie I love you"

" love you to dad" I blew him a kiss as he closed the door behind him. Yes I was truly going to miss my daddy. I was just starting to get to know him. I brushed back a few tears. My hormones are really starting to take over. I was a crying sack of hormones. That one tear led to a stream of tears now I was crying about everything that ever went wrong in my life . I would miss my dad and my friends .

But I would miss Edward the most the time went spent together . The sex . And the fact he would be excluded from our child's life . I wept into my blanket hugging that little kitten he gave me when I heard a noise . I stumbled to turn on my light when I saw him standing there dripping wet . I didn't even notice that it was raining out side.

" Edward what are you doing here" I wiped my eyes with the corner of my sleeve

" I-I- I just needed to see you " he stuttered I ran across the hall to the bathroom linen closet to grab a towel, heading back to my room I wondered why he really was here. I handed him the towel as he dried his face I bit my nail nervously.

" you need you get out of those clothes before you end up with an pneumonia"

" you don't have to use that as an excuse to see me naked I'll gladly show you" he flashed me his devilish grin

I sat on my bed and bounced my knees while he stripped out of his clothes , I tried to avoid looking at his body as his pants dropped to the floor . I let my eyes travel up from the ground taking in his perfectly aligned toes , trim and clean anybody would think he got pedicures they were beautiful I would suck them if he gave me the opportunity to do so.

I licked my lips as my eyes darted to the bulge in his briefs I didn't think that he was aroused so that meant that his cock was just that big . I heard him clear his throat . I slowly let my eyes take in the rest of his perfectly toned magnificent body, his chiseled chest . His defined v that plummeted in to his briefs . His sexy nipples . His glorious lips his narrow nose . Then his emerald green eyes that was glaring at me intensely I adjusted myself on the bed .

" why are you here" I questioned him cautiously avoiding his eyes and body altogether

"I wanted to see you one last time" I was confused I hadn't told him that I was leaving in a couple of days

" last time " I choked out

" I think its best if we didn't see each other anymore , besides I think I'm going to be heading back to Italy soon" he caught me off guard I always thought I was going to be the one to end things but here he was doing it and It stung. It broke my heart I don't want to say goodbye .

" Edward I think we need to talk about the baby" I saw him flinch at the word. I needed to tell him I was still pregnant . I hope he will be happy maybe we can run away and deal with Mike later . I had to tell him.

" Bella please I didn't come here for that , what done is done , its for the best"

"please just listen" pulled on his shirt , to try to make him hear me he shook his head

"Edward I- I - didn't" he put his hand on my mouth

'No Bella it doesn't matter you did the right thing I have my medical school and I don't need anything standing in the way of that my father was right"

" I wasn't ready to be a husband or father anyway" he shrugged his shoulders

His words cut me to the bone it shattered my heart in a million pieces , he was happy he thought I had the abortion and he is relieved , he agreed with his father. He didn't want us in his life. He was giving me the kiss off. He was right he had his career and his life to think about and it didn't include me or my baby. And I didn't need him either I will find my way and be the best that my boy needs. I got angry. I pushed his chest

" just get the fuck out" I was crying banging on his chest . Why cant you see that I'm in love with you , our baby is alive inside of me , why cant you see that . Why cant you want us , why cant we be a family . Just the three of us . He pulled me in his arms and kissed the top of my head .

"please love I just want one last night with you, please can I stay " he squeezed me in his arms , and being a greedy selfish bitch I wanted him to . To memorize every single detail about my Mr. Wonderful and dream of how things were supposed to be.. So I nodded my head telling him he could stay

Epov

Being the greedy selfish bastard I needed her one last night I knew she couldnt have sex but frankly I didn't want that I just wanted to hold her and be held I wanted to memorize every minuet detail about this beautiful woman. I loved her but it wasn't enough it would never be enough , although I didn't full heartedly agree with my dad I said it so that it would ease her guilt I said I was better off without my but that was the farthest from the truth . I was dying inside .

I ached for my baby a child I would never have the chance to hold , to kiss, to love, to raise into a beautiful little girl. I gave her my first and last kiss thru her mama's belly . And it was breaking me down. I couldn't stay here knowing that she is gone . I decided to head back to Italy to finish up my schooling and move forward with my plans for the future.

A part of me hated Bella for what she did today but a part still loved her very much she is a selfless woman always putting other peoples needs in front of her own. But this time she put my needs in front of my babies and I could never forgive her for it. But she agreed that I could stay and stay I would to appease the greedy bastard in me that craves her love, her body, her kisses, her touch… tomorrow I'll go back to hating her..

It has been almost two weeks since I climbed in her window and begged her to let me hold her one last night. She agreed and I will never forget the way her body molded against mine . Her smell was intoxicating. I needed to absorb her scent and keep with me forever, I needed to feel her skin to skin on me , I wanted to feel alive to show her my love , feel loved, but I didn't know if she loved me , but I wanted to feel her one last time. Her beautiful sculptured body fit so perfect with mine.

her essence engulfed me as we laid in each other arms , her body felt so right with mine like she was made from my rib, my soul, part of my body, I needed this last night to help me forget about her and help move on and get my head back in the fucking game. But damn her and damn her luscious poutty lips when they trembled as she whispered my name numerous times throughout the night as well as her begging forgiveness from her baby my baby a life that was taken before it could ever begin ,I don't know how to live without her love, why couldn't she love me , didn't see she was the one I've been searching for. If only she could have understood the love I feel for her would never end.

but that was dead in the water now I would have to find the strength to move on with out her or my princess. How could some thing so right end up so wrong but now that the pieces fell I have no one to blame for loving her but my self .I feel my eyes misty as pictures flash in front of me, Bella with her belly swollen with my child, the birth of my baby, her first steps, her first teeth, the first time she called me da-da , all my dreams of a precious little girl that would never be.

I would have been a great dad, I would have loved her with all my heart, with my soul, I would have given her the world and then some. Be a dad just Like my dad, he is a hard ass and straight to the point motherfucker but he would lay his life on the line to protect us. There wasn't anything that he wouldn't do for any of us including my mother, he found his soul mate and cherished her every day , cherished the life they built, was I wrong for wanting the same things with Bella and my child. But I wouldn't have that opportunity she took it all away in a blink. My dad would have came around once he knew I was happy and that the baby was mine . He loved me regardless of how fucked up the situation was.

And although he said some fucked up shit about Bella but I know deep down he would have came around, it wasn't the same situation as with Jessica, I guess I just wanted to prove I could be better father to Bella's baby. Ah fuck it , it didn't matter no more , she broke my heart and ran away with the shattered pieces. I don't know how to live with out her love, I've cried my myself to sleep knowing that our love was a damn tragedy . I haven't said a word to her since the morning that I left and I don't intend to start now. I have avoided her in school and in class even though she is my lab partner if it doesn't pertain to the lesson or class work I wont speak to her or acknowledge her existence. Its as if she didn't exist , she seemed to be fine with my decision she didn't speak or look in my direction and since I was leaving soon I didn't give a fuck..

I thought back to when I kissed her temple and told her I was sorry about everything that happened but my mind had been set when she killed my baby, we both needed that night to mourn our child but now all bets are off. I changed back to that cold bastard the moment I stepped out of her house . Now she was just like the rest of them . I used to think she was special , someone different but I was wrong she proved her self to be what they all were , lying dirty bitches undeserving of my love , time, and affection .

And I would no longer waste my time , she will never find another love like mine, she will look and look but my love was one of a kind . And she'll never find another man like me. She burnt me.. yea granted it is her body her choice blah blah but what the fuck doesn't the father have a choice. doesn't his opinion matter. If she didn't want the baby I could have raised her. But that's gone. She took my choice away with out even asking my fucking opinion on the whole thing, she was only thinking of her self.

Yes I know that I'm young she is young , I realize were to young to become parents but fuck . Shit . I should have had a say . She should have told me the baby was mine. I shouldn't have to find out in some fucking clinic on some fucking ultrasound machine that I was going to be a dad , only to have that snatched right from under me.. I didn't have a choice, we should have talked this out weighed the pros and cons but no she didn't give me the chance to be a man , or the father my baby deserved or the husband I could have been to her. No she was not different , no she was no better, she was not special. She is just another bitch that doesn't deserve my love or respect.

I refuse to speak to her or glance her way. It didn't matter any way I'll be leaving for Italy in four days, I decided to skip the graduation ceremony and get back to my studies abroad so what she did and who she did it with was no longer my fucking concern, I had my own shit to worry about. I tried going out with some random chicks to get my nut off but I just keep seeing her face and it would just make my cock ache for her . I guess its to soon for that. But soon real soon I planned on fucking her out of my system with what ever and how many bitches it would take to flush her out of me . Heart body and soul..

Maybe tonight at Alice Graduation bash I can find what I'm looking for a quick fuck to get my nut off . We'll have to see what chicks are up for my stroking tonight, not to sound to cocky but fuck, the girls around here are always ready willing and able when I wana lay pipe to one of them, but frankly I'm still twisted with everything that has happened the past couple of weeks . So we'll see what happen I'll play it by ear if not I guess that means when I get back home I will have to pay another visit to Antoinette, she helped me when I was all fucked up because of that last bitch did to me.. May 28,2009 will forever be etched in my heart it's the day she ripped my baby out of her womb and shredded my heart and turned my world upside down….

fuck it time to get in party mode and let my problems and issues at the front fucking door.. i plan on getting wasted and getting laid..

Bpov

I cant believe its been almost two weeks, two fucking ridiculously long weeks .since he climbed in to my window soaking wet and upset. Two treacherous weeks that I laid in his arms. Inhaling his scrumptious scent. Two weeks that I felt his love that is damning me to hell now. Two horrendous weeks since I tried to tell him about the baby but he said he didn't want to hear anything I had to say regarding the baby, that it didn't matter anymore he just wanted to hold me one last time , he said he was happy I had that abortion how the fuck could he be happy I thought he loved me how wrong I was , I guess he is better off not knowing the truth .his words cut me like a blade and now I don't know what to do.

It was apparent He has more important things to accomplish in his life and he doesn't need the distraction of me or a baby to cloud his judgment. so things will be the way they are. I will raise our child on my own well with Mike. Besides we are leaving on Sunday , I just needed to get thru the remainder of the week and it was going by dreadfully slow . It was only Wednesday. He said everything is set we just needed to get there ,he talked to the Dean of Admissions at Phoenix State and the Housing Rep, our apartment is furnished and waiting for us to move in , its off campus so that we will have our privacy.

we both decided to skip graduation and have our diplomas mailed to us while we are setting up and so he can start his training before the start of school the following Monday and I can set up my schedule for classes I plan on taking some courses on English Literature, one day I would love to become a teacher, it was a plan anyway I would take classes up until the baby is born than I'll take off a year and hopefully go back , I just hoped that everything went according to my plan. But my life isn't that simple.

I thought of how my mother was put in this same predicament and how having me she was never able to finish school, but she brought that upon herself. I know my dad was good to her and would have supported her while she wanted to continue her education but she left him saying she was to young to be tied down as a wife and mother, she told him that she could only chose one . I thanked her for choosing to be a mother, and for as long as I can remember she was a great mother, a little bit eccentric in her ways but she truly was my best friend and I cherish the time I had with her.

Although my life sucked and she struggled to make ends meet and we bounced all over the place she said she never regretted having me , she told me everyday I was the only thing she did right in her life. She loved me with all her heart and I felt it up until the day she died. Then I hated her for abandoning me. I needed her here with me. To help me. To tell me that I'm making the right choice keeping my baby.

But she wasn't here I was truly on my own. But then if she was here I would never have left Phoenix to start with and my angel wouldn't be growing inside me right now. it's a doubled edge blade, If I had her I couldn't have him, now that I have him I cant have her. Life sucks. Why cant I have all the people that I love at one time. I silently prayed that having this baby and having a piece of Edward would give me the strength that I needed to let him go and let me move on with my life. Well you know what they say if you love something set if free and if its meant to be it will come back to you.

I could only hope that one day when his child comes looking for him he wont turn his back on him for my mistakes. I'll be forever wishing on a star that he could one day find it in his heart to forgive me. And I hope that he will understand that I did all of this for him. I gave him up for him. That night when he came to me and he looked in eyes I got emotional in side I know its crazy but he still can touch my heart and after being apart time you think that I wouldn't feel the same but time melts into nothing and nothings changed.

If there's one spark of hope left in my grasp I'll hold it with both hands and take the risk of burning to know that one day we could have a second chance .I believe that true love never has to end and I hope that we will find ourselves in love again and he would love me like this again. But until that day I'll hold him in my heart and raise our baby I wont give up hope on him. Who the hell am I kidding ,I'm sick of having this conversation with myself he really does need to know about the baby, his baby , our baby and I'm going to tell him.

Since he wont listen to anything I have to say about the baby . And I know it is the cowards way out .. But fuck it.. I'm a friggin coward damn it. So here goes nothing or everything . I sat myself down determined to tell him exactly how I feel about our baby, about Mike, and his threats maybe just maybe he can help me get out of all this mess I have gotten myself into.


	13. Chapter 11

_Dear Edward:_

_This is the absolute hardest letter I have ever written in my life, I have tried to tell you that last night we was together but you wouldn't let me, I have tried to speak to you over the past two weeks but you have avoided me, it hurts me that you avoid me and refuse to look at me. And when you do I can see the hurt and disgust in your eyes, they don't sparkle anymore and I hate myself for inflecting pain on you I never meant to cause you pain I only wanted to love you._

_let me take this opportunity to say that I'm truly sorry for not telling you in the beginning that the baby is yours. Not giving you the right to have a say in my decision regarding our baby, for not giving you the chance to be the man that I know you are. I guess over hearing your dad that night freaked me out, I got scared so I did what I normal do._

_I bolted , like the coward that I am I couldn't face you and by this letter its more than obvious that I still cant , Edward I love you , I never had the chance to tell you that I love you ,I do I love you so much it hurts me, you changed my life and I'll be eternally grateful._

_I was broken before I met you and you made me feel whole again, made me feel loved again , made me feel like I can love again. Things has happened to put me in a situation that I'm not sure I can get out of. I married Mike because he threatened me, threaten to destroy my dad's career with information that he has on him and the Mayor I don't want to believe that my dad is a dirty cop._

_but I cant worry about him he is a grown man and needs to deal with what ever his consequence are, he also threatened me with hurting you and destroying your chances of becoming a surgeon, he threatened to have Alice beaten to an unrecognizable corpse, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything were to happen with the people I love especially you Edward. Mike raped me and broke my wrist I'm afraid for our baby._

_Yes Edward I'm still pregnant with your child. And if you still love me I need you to save me, Mike and I are supposed to leave Sunday for Phoenix I pray that its not to late for us. And I pray we can work this out, if you feel the same please come to me before I leave, I will understand if you cant forgive me or if its to late for us and I will swallow my pride and live the life I chose to live with Mike._

_It will be hard but I will always remember one thing. Through every dark night, there's a brighter day after that. So no matter how hard it gets, I will stick my chest out, keep my head up... and I will handle what ever life throw my way for our baby. I love you Edward. I'll love you to the end of time._

_Love Always_

_Isabella_

As I wiped the tears the ran down my face I sealed his letter with the hopes that thing can be different. But until that happens I need to prepare myself for the life I chose with Mike, I told him that I couldn't go thru with the abortion and although he wasn't to thrilled he wasn't mad either. he said that his parent s were ecstatic about the baby and would help us in anyway they could after the baby comes.

He held me and told me that things would be ok once we moved, and got started living on our own he would take care of me and our baby. I didn't tell him it was Edward's yea I'm fucked up he does think the baby is his, he's been super sweet to me he hasn't hit me or been nasty since that day with my wrist. I guess he was just under a ton of stress with the Scout coming to see him. Maybe things would be ok and my baby would have some kind of family.

I will commit myself to my marriage even if I'm unhappy the only thing that matters in my life his him. I gently patted my stomach. isn't that right baby you and me against the world. With each day I was greeted with sorrow and happiness . Sorrow because I'm letting go of the love of my life unless he happens to feel the same way about me and saves me , but happiness because I still have a part of him and will cherish our baby in all the days to come. Mike isn't my ideal husband and I cant stand the sight of him for everything he has done to me and put me thru but I would make it work for my baby and now suddenly I was looking forward to leaving and starting my life and Having my baby.

Alice called me after school today I had been avoiding her and she tried to keep her distance but she couldn't stay away and neither could I, Alice is my best friend but honestly her loyalties lie with Edward he is her brother , that's why I haven't told her about me having the baby. she invited me to her graduation party, she said it was gona be a blast and she had something to tell me. I wanted to tell her about the baby. But I guess we'll see how things go . I told her I would stop by. I tucked Edward's letter in my jacket and prayed for the courage to give it to him.

**_The Party~ the beginning of the end_**

Bpov

I told Mike that I was going to go to Alice party I had expected him to get angry or tell me I couldn't go but he didn't he told me to have fun and he would try to make it but he doubted it since had plans with his football buddies tonight. Last Hurrah before we settled in to our life as a married couple expecting a baby, with the news of the baby he was actually becoming more loving and caring towards me.

I mean he still bought me shit. But he would come over after school before his workout and lay on the couch rubbing my belly, or he held my hair back when I vomited a few times, I guess in another life he could have been a decent guy if it wasn't for the rape or the threats or the abuse I could get used to being with him and maybe being happy.

Thursday was uneventful and Friday Mike and I told him about us being married and about the baby and that we were leaving on Sunday. Charlie never really has anything to say . Emotionally closed off my mom always used to say .But he did say that he would miss me and he always knew that I was to much like my mother. I wasn't a small town girl and he wasn't shocked that I was leaving to go back home he had expected it and he was glad that I waited until I graduated High School.

Never the less he was speechless about the baby and that I was following my mother and his foot steps with getting married and having a baby and he just said that he hoped I wouldn't live my mother's life but Mike assured him that we were going to be fine. He just shrugged his shoulder's and said we'll see. Thanks for the vote of confidence dad. Really.  
So here it is now Saturday and almost time for Alice's party. Dressed already wearing jeans and a tank, I breast feel fuller I just hoped that no one would notice , I haven't really gained weight and my stomach is still pretty much flat. thank god for all those weeks with Billy Blanks and that fucking boot camp workout that Alice had did , it left me with the flattest stomach ever and even though I don't do the crunches any more and I'm about 3mos my little peanut is just that still a peanut and by the time I start showing I'll be long gone.

I curled my hair a bit and applied a touch of makeup gave myself the once over . And began to contemplate whether I really want to go or not. I have serious butterflies in my stomach besides the letter to Edward that is burning a hole in my pocket. I'm not sure what I expect the outcome to be when he reads this letter. Maybe he wont even go, I'm sure that his sister told him that I was going to show up. Maybe he hates me enough that he wouldn't care if I was having his baby or not . Well I guess there really is only one way to find out. I grabbed my keys shut my light and headed down the stairs and out the door to head over to .

Epov

Here I am in the kitchen of my parents house slinging shots of JD with Emmett. My brother is hilarious when his ass is drunk, although he is twice my size he cant hold his alcohol. So as we toss them shots back the fact that he cant drink or he must not remember that I cant out drink his ass out any day of the week. he grabbed me in a bear hug.

" I cant believe that your fucking leaving again dude" I hated when he called me dude but it was better then him fucking calling me Eddy I hated that shit more.

" Em we been over this already I got to get back to Italy. My studies you remember"

" huh. What you say " he looked at me confused as he lifted the shot glass to his lips must be the liquor hitting his ass

" studying to become a Doctor " I chuckled to myself I would miss his crazy ass

"oh yea you're the shit man , youngest doctor around right" he slapped my back pouring us to more shot and clinked the glass together

" Eddy you're my idol" he bellowed out as he slammed his shot glass down on the counter

" and your mine " I slammed my glass down just as hard

" you're the fucking best don't ever forget that shit" he hugged me again

" so are you Emmett the fucking best" I did love my brother and when he was drunk his emotion would come out, I had to get out of here before he started crying. I smiled I didn't want to see him cry, he is a big baby and it would dampen my already fucked up mood.

" what about the hot chicks you told me about over there" he grinned that stupid Emmett grin

" yea Italy has some pretty fine looking woman" I shrugged my shoulder's I had my share of sampling them when I was there.

" maybe I'll take next semester off and take a trip and test the waters " he laughed yea his ass was most definitely drunk

" well Forks has some hot women to" he looked at me as I pointed to Rosalie and her skin tight skirt, with her tits bursting out of her barely there top.

"yea that's my girl , she is sexy isn't she" Emmett was in love with her and his talk about other woman was just a front so he wouldn't think I thought he was pussy whipped. he grinned as she sashayed over to where we were, yea buddy your not whipped , sorry to tell ya its to late Em I already know that your ass is whipped by Rosalie and her pussy. I laughed but he had no idea what the hell I was laughing at. I downed my last shot with him.

" hey Rose, Excuse me guys but there's a bottle of Patrone with my name on it" I made my way to the bar that was set up in the living room . Alice had been throwing these parties since eighth grade, and I swear every year they got bigger and bigger.

Talk of the town, and she loved all the attention. I loved that chick, she is first girl I gave my heart to my sister, I love her more than anything in this world , and that's why I asked her to go to back to Italy with me, I couldn't leave her behind again not after everything I knew about what was going on with her when I left the first time . I even took the liberty of setting her up in the finest fashion school in Milan.

She was ecstatic to say the least fashion is her dream, that girl is going to rule the world or at least take the fashion district by storm, and fucking Jasper he was like my brother he loved her more than words can express the way they looked at each other was sickening and he couldn't live without her so he asked her to marry him, of course she said yes that freak couldn't live with out him either so yea he'll be following Alice and me to Milan in a few weeks after he get all his shit transferred from Texas State.

Emmett and Rose were going to Seattle State for now she is still waiting on some Model Agency in New York but that guy will follow her any where so he may end up at Columbia University for all I know. As for Bella fuck I didn't know didn't care and didn't want to know her plans what we have is over and done if I never see her again it would suit me just fine. I took my time heading across the already crowded living room towards the dancing all over the placing cock riding all thru the songs that blasted out the speakers. Glancing over the dry humping going on I was glad that my parents were out for the night. Damn the under dressed skanks are out deep tonight and fuck me they were already lining up for me. I flashed my million dollar smile at a few of them as they eyed me up and down. I had to admit I looked fucking good in my low rise jeans and fitted green fitted tee that made my green eyes shine more intensely , my sex hair in a carefully done Mohawk .

During one of my drunken stupors last weekend , a true moment of weakness I got my ears pierced as well as tatting my body yea I was having a bad boy moment but I have to say I'm pleased that the ladies seem to enjoy my new look so I cant complain as for the tat they may get lucky to see if it , if I'm hot enough to show it .I chit chatted with the bar tender as she poured my double shots of Patrone. I felt some one grab my ass I turned to see who it was

" hey big brother are ya drunk yet" I smiled at Alice god I loved her so much

" hey little sister I'm working on it " I handed her a shot and clunked the glasses together

" here's to Milan" I toasted to our futures

Tequila my all time favorite drink I loved it straight up but Alice liked to drink it with lime and salt. As we sucked the lime I looked for the salt shaker and looked at the bar tender licking her wrist and pouring salt over it and bringing her hand to my mouth. I laughed and glanced at my sister who was shaking her. I looked up at Ms. Salty wrist thru my lashes as I licked and sucked her wrist. Mostly making a puddle in her panties. Damn Skippy I know the affect I had on women I was taught how to seduce a woman by a seductress in Milan. Alice laughed as we continued doing shot for shot.

" Eddy if you don't stop she's gona have to change her panties" I pulled my sister in for a hug

" they don't call me the panty wetter for nothing" she smacked me in the back I smiled I could tell the bar tender was hot and horny for some Edward cock, maybe if I was drunk enough she'd be honored if I searched for her at the end of the night.

" come on dance with me Eddy " Alice pulled me by the hand.

"Ali I'm not grinding with you" I grimaced at the thought

" you're a fucking idiot. I don't wana feel my big brother's wiener against my ass"

" ohh Ali I don't have a wiener I have a big fat cock" yea the Patrone was finally kicking I was lucky I would pass the fuck out until our flight in the morning I licked my lips and smiled at the bar tender o yea she was most definitely interested in some cock love  
"Victoria " she said as she held her hand out for me to shake

"Edward and it's a pleasure to have you serve me" I turned her hand over and kissed it. Fully aware of how women loved to be treated like a lady.

" oh no Edward the pleasure to serve you is mine, I'm done at 2:00" she smiled seductively licking her big red lips

" I'm sure I'll need a refill long before then" I winked at her as I proceeded to the dance floor with Alice. My sister was quite the dancer and energy poured off of her like sweat. I was dehydrating by the fourth song and was desperately in need of a fucking drink , thank god Jasper showed up and cut in to dance with his love as I made my way back to the bar for a refill on some Patrone and more flirting with Victoria that's what I needed a nice ego booster. I was slamming back my third or fourth fuck it who counting.

" give me another please" I told Victoria

" easy killer you wont have any stamina for the end of the night" I smiled my killer smile

" oh honey I can go all night like a trucker" I laughed as I brought the shot to my lips. Yes the affects of the alcohol was starting to weigh in I turned to face the dance floor to see some chick dancing seductively and gesturing for me to come dance with her. She looked familiar I'm sure she went to school with us. Was trying to think if I had fucked with her already.

I smiled as she ran her hands up and down her body , well if I didn't fuck her in the past the way things looked one would think she had a mirror in her pants cuz fuck I could see myself in them before this night is over. I pushed my self off the bar and heading to her. Boy she wasted no time in grinding her ass against me I didn't feel aroused by her per say but the alcohol always got me horny. As she continued to shake her ass on my dick I started to get into it .

I felt my hands move to her hips encouraging her to keep moving on my cock. Yea that dry humping felt good its been too long since I had some action besides myself stroking my shit every night. I bent her forward and began pushing and pulling her against my jeans. She swung around and threw her legs onto my hips and from the hollering from the crowd chanting get a room, our dancing was indeed dirty, or clothes fucking what ever it was it was hot. I was starting to really feel hot so I stripped my shirt off and she gasped .

" wow that is one hell of a sexy tattoo you got" she cooed as she ran her fingers down my arm tracing my tribal tattoo that wrapped around my bicep continuing down my ribcage spelling out my name extending over my V stopping slightly bellow my waist. I smiled god I loved that fucking tat.

" thanks" I whispered in her ear

"what does it say " she whispered her hot drunk breathe in my ear

" my name , Masen " she slide her finger tips above my waist pulling on my belt loops

" wana go talk some where more quiet" I shrugged to keep from laughing did she really think I didn't know she wanted to fuck me . I could see the lust in her eyes way before she saw my tat and my bare chest.

" I guess, lemme get another shot first you want one"

" yea sexy what ever your drinking is fine" I made my way back to the bar asked for my shots. I waited as Victoria poured them I could see the lust in her eyes as well fuck me so many horny women surrounding me and I had such little time left here.


	14. Chapter 12

Bpov  
The end of the world as we know it

I walked up the drive of the Cullen house and could tell that was in full swing party mode. The music was blasting and it was irritating me and I wasn't even inside yet I knew already I wasn't gona stay long. Since I became pregnant it has made me sensitive to everything especially loud music. I decided to find Alice say hello then search for Edward give him the letter and go home and sleep I was fucking exhausted. My knees shook and my hands were sweaty.

I walked up the steps to the front door I thought about turning around when I saw Tyler standing by the door fuck no backing out now .  
" ready to party Bella"  
"sure" I said not even convincing myself

"this is your first Cullen party isn't it" I shook my head no I've been to Alice's house before  
" yeah but you have never been to one of Alice's end the year parties" I nodded again

" I look forward to this bash every fucking year, its always better then the last one"

We didn't bother ringing the bell I knew nobody would hear it anyway. I walked in and ran into Alice and Jasper in the kitchen slamming some shots ah the smell of the Alcohol was turning my fucking stomach she handed me a glass and when they closed their eyes I tossed my over my shoulder into the nearest potted plant sorry plant. But better the plant than my baby and slammed my glass down with theirs oh this was going to be difficult ..

"what's up girlie I have missed you terribly" she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek

" I love you Ali and I have missed you to" I didn't know what else to say I wouldn't tell her about the baby until Edward knew. It was only right he had to know first then we can make joint decisions about the baby. Alice pulled away from our embrace as Jasper pulled her towards him and kissed her neck

"oh my god Bella I got something to tell you" she flashed me her finger and a noticed a beautiful rock on her finger. I grabbed her hand in shock

" Alice fuck is this .." I put my hand on my mouth

"I asked this beautiful lady to be my wife and she said yes" Jasper's eyes shone brightly with the love that they shared.

" well god congrats guys" I hugged both of them I was genuinely happy for the both of them they deserved all the happiness in the world .

" that's not all" Alice said with a hint of sadness in her voice

" I've been accepted to a fashion design school" her eyes started to tear up

"that great Ali where"

" in Milan I leave tomorrow" now I felt tears in my eyes realizing that we were both leaving and starting our lives I hugged her as I started to cry

" oh Ali I'm so happy for you ,but what about Jasper I thought he was going to Texas"

"oh no he's transferring and will join Edward and I in Milan in a few weeks" I winced at the sound of Edward leaving the country again.

" I'm sorry that things didn't work out for you and Edward we all could have been going to Milan" I silently hoped that after he read the letter things would be different for us. But I didn't want to put all my eggs in one basket so to speak I would have to wait and see what happened .

" is he here tonight" I asked I wanted to know but I was scared of the fucking answer

" yea the boy is here somewhere last I saw him he was at the bar" she pointed me in the direction of the living room .

" oh ok" I said I guess I should get my courage up and go give him this letter that was burning thru my jacket.

" where's Rose and Em I'd like to see them to" I wanted to get all my good byes out of the way before I left

" come on Bella you know them, I'm sure their up in Em room fucking the night away" I had to laugh at that party or no party they couldn't keep their hands off of each other and were no doubting fucking in his room I guess my goodbyes will have to wait for now.

"want another shot" Jasper asked me as he poured one for him and Alice

"I'm good right now" even though I could have used the alcohol balls

"I'll see you guys in a bit gonna mingle" I turned on my heels and headed for the living room.

" he's in there some where" Alice called after me I turned back to face her and gave her a smile and stuck my tongue out at her. With the music blasting in my ears I spotted him standing at the bar tossing back shot after shot . Holy fuck did he look so damn sexy he had no shirt exposing his broad back with fitted jeans accenting his firm ass . I slowed my pace down to a crawl so I could take in his body as I approached him.

As he turned around I notice a hot ass tribal tattoo that started at his bicep and snaked its way down his ribcage fuck I licked my lips wondering where that tat ended I looked up his gorgeous hair with in a Mohawk fuck damn it he looked so scrumptious. What the fuck he had diamond studs in his ears. Shit I felt my self getting wet. God damn the shit he does to me. I needed to stay focused I came here with a mission. I was still admiring his beauty when his eyes caught mine and he smile at me. Then turned his attention to some skank on the dance floor. it's a game he wants to play. I'm not in the fucking mood. I'm jealous as a motherfucker seeing her dancing and him walking towards here. I want to rip her fucking hair out. I kept walking towards where they were. Son of a bitch his ass his fucking grinding on her ass. I turn to walk away when Tyler grabs my hand damn he was almost drunk shit we just fucking got here. What the hell was he drinking

" hey Bella wana dance" I shrugged my shoulders. Game on Cullen

" sure" I was still fuming by the time the next song play, some hip hop shit . Dancing on me by Jim Jones. I didn't need the Alcohol buzz to get me moving I just closed my eyes and pretended I was grinding on Edward . " I don't know bout you but she dancing on me. Go go girl" I switched my hips from side to side and stuck my ass out and gently shook my shit against Tyler's ass. Sorry honey hate to use you but I need to play his game. I felt his hands reach across my stomach I pushed it off and turned to face him shaking my finger in front of him telling him no as I swung my hips and I dropped it like its hot . His mouth hung open as I continue to pump myself up and down

" damn Bella" he stuttered as I dragged my body against his on my way up he flipped me around so my ass was ridding his erectness against I could feel he was turnt put his hands on my hips pulling me against his cock I opened my eyes to see Edward storming my way I had to bit my lip to hide the smile that was threatening to creep out. I turned and faced Tyler gave him a kiss on the cheek to stoke the fire  
"thanks for the dance Tyler" he pulled me in for a hug

" no Bella thank you , do you want to go out side ya know get some air" before I could answer him Edward grabbed my arm

" can I talk to you Bella" I turned to face him

" I'm sorry Edward but I'm dancing with Tyler he stepped in between me and Tyler

" your dance is over please Bella" he put his hands on my hips and gave me the look . I just cant say no to him he is so hard to resist. I started to walk away

" fine, thanks again Tyler" I stopped and let Edward lead the way every area of the house was taken he stopped knocked on a door seeing it wasn't occupied we stepped in I released it was a bathroom when I touched the sink I felt his hands touching my arm

" what is it Edward" he didn't say anything just moved closer to my neck planting kisses along my collar bone squeezing my aching breast I was trying to stay focused but my traitor body had other plans I let out a moan.

" why where you dancing like that on him, you want to fuck him" I shook my head no

" he wanted to dance, besides you had that skank grinding on your cock" he continued kissing my neck and twirling his fingers on my nipples thru my shirt.

"you smell so good I just want to eat you up" he kissed my lips lightly I could smell the alcohol on his breath I griped him by his ass he chuckled I needed to give him the letter before I lost my nerve I put my hand on his chest and pulled the letter out and gave it to him

" I need you to read this when you are sober Edward please" he nodded taking the letter and putting it in his back pocket, then he pulled me back against his groin

" what do you want baby" I bit my lip fuck he knew what I wanted .I ran my hand over his jean covered hard on

" oh I think you know what I want" he pushed away from me like he was deciding on what to do . He grabbed me forcefully as he kissed me roughly and started pulling on my shirt I started fumbling with his buckle with my breast exposed he began sucking my nipples he lifted me onto the sink bringing his lips back to my mouth while he continued to knead my breast with his left hand . With his right hand he unbuttoned my jeans and wormed his finger inside til her reached my core stroking so lightly my already soaked folds I hopped down so I could hold his erectness in my hands

" you want some of this cock" fuck yea he didn't even have to ask  
"yes" I stuttered out as my pant dropped to my ankles and he slide his pants down he bent me over the sink and was ready to insert himself in me when the bathroom flew open and the lights blinded us. We struggled to get our clothes back on I didn't even see who opened the door when I grabbed my jacket and ran as fast as I could out of the house I fought to catch my breathe when I finally stopped down the hill where my truck was parked I reached in my pocket and realized I must have dropped the key in the bathroom I sighed and headed back to up the hike to the house ..

Epov

Fuck me damn it I was about to fuck Bella when some douche opened the fucking door,shit I thought I locked it. I guess I was wrong I leaned over to throw some water on my face when I heard some one speak

" hey there you are I've been looking all over for you" I looked up at the girl I vaguely remember her

" and your" I couldn't for the life of me remember her name

"Jane silly" she shook her head at me. Damn it looked like there was two of them I shook my head to focus but it didn't help I was toasted .I closed my eyes when I opened them Bella was in front of me . I closed them then opened them it was Jane what the fuck was going on . Either I'm about to have a threesome or I'm fucking insane. My perverted mind settled on a threesome as I unsuccessfully tried to buckle my pants

" need some help over there sexy" I looked up to see Bella biting her bottom lip

" why you care to help me" I told her she stepped closer to me and placed her hands on top of mine covering my buckle completely

" I rather unbuckle it" I smiled at her and nodded putting my hands on top of my head closing my eyes and I felt my pants sliding down my thighs I opened them briefly to see Bella on her knees right before my cock went into her mouth she deeped throated my cock in one swoop fuckkk she never did that shit before. I felt one of her hand grip bare ass tight as she pushed and pulled my cock in her mouth.. Fuck I reached my hand down into her hair . Shit it felt hard and crunchy . Damn she was using hair spray and gel in her hair I hated it I loved it when her hair is soft .

"ahhhhh fuck yea baby I like that" I burrowed my fingers in her rats nest and started pumping my dick in her hungry mouth she was squeezing me cock and sucking it like a professional . "oooooh yea suck that shit" as she held my ass I pumped faster fucking her beautiful mouth . " fuck you want that cum baby" I asked her as I continued bobbing her head on my cum loaded cock . She moaned yes and with one final pump " here it is love" she sucked me until I ran dry.

" oh my god what the fuck" I felt something hit me in the head my eyes flew open and saw Bella standing in the door way.

" Bella how the fuck you got over there" shit I was confused cuz I still felt Bella licking the last drop of my cum I looked down and looked to the door oh god oh god . It was Jane sucking me off not Bella she just walked in on the after math of my blowjob oh fuck fuckity fuck fuck …

"Bella please wait" I called after her as I yanked my pants up pushing Jane off of me

" what the fuck who is that" she stood grabbing my arm

"don't worry about it" suddenly I started to feel sick

" dude you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend" I tried to move but I was frozen

" you didn't seem to mind when your cock was in my mouth or when you was shooting that hot load in it" I pushed past her and ran towards the door looking for Bella I needed to explain . Yea tell her what moron that you thought it was her sucking you off.. Yea that's gona go over alright.

Jpov

Wow that shit was intense I just give the ever so sexy Edward Motherfucking Cullen the best blow job of his life and instead of thanking me he runs after that cock blocking bitch. Yeah I saw her scoping him when we were dancing he didn't tell me she was his girl or nothing and he didn't seem to mind when his cock was in my mouth or when he was pumping it full of cum. He only minded when his chick caught his ass. I laughed at that I didn't care when they had girlfriends in fact I loved it.

Much more thrilling I finished rinsing out my mouth and bent down to tie my sneaker when I noticed a envelope on the floor. Hmm what do we have here, yes I was going to open that shit and see what's in side of it . After reading that shit I was shocked so that bitch is pregnant I wonder if he read this letter I ran out the bathroom looking for him. I asked around to see if any one seen him , a few said they saw him running out side I headed for the door leading outside I heard someone arguing I headed in that direction it I ran down the drive I saw them arguing in the distance I started running with the letter in my hand I ran without watching where I was going I leaped into the street….

Bpov

I was standing there arguing with Edward over that shank that was blowing him when I heard tires screeching oh my god the skank just got hit by a 18 wheeler that dragged her body under the carriage and tossed her limp body down the embankment Edward and I took off running to see if we could do anything  
" call 911"  
He jumped down the moss covered rocks to where her broken body was thrown

" hh-help there has been a accident a young woman was hit by a truck and thrown down an embankment" I quickly told them the address as the operator tried to calm me down I yelled down to Edward

" they want to know if she's breathing" he shook his head as he head his fingers to her wrist

"no" he screamed oh god I have to get out of here. My hands started trembling she was dead. he called up to m

This was all my fault that skan- girl died because of me. If I hadn't thrown that book at Edward he never would have known that I saw her giving him head, I should have just left. My hands were trembling as I ran back to the house to find my keys.

the party was over now and everyone was down by the embankment waiting to see what happened with that girl I couldn't stay I had to leave , she was battered and Edward was covered with her blood I wiped the tears falling my eyes . I couldn't be there when Charlie came I called him and told him what happened he said he was en route and to wait for him he would have his deputy drive me home . But I couldn't it was a crazy scene and I just couldn't handle it. I told him that I that Mike was meeting me. I needed to leave.

Epov

I tried to help Jane really I did I sobered up real fast when the doctor in me took over I felt for her pulse and frantically tried to do CPR but she wasn't breathing I knew she was dead but I didn't want to scare Bella she looked shaken, and I could see she was crying I didn't want to tell any one what happened , besides I wasn't the doctor here, I was just a kid trying to help another party goer.

I stepped back when the paramedics came and took over the resuscitation efforts I knew they where performing a show, I knew that Jane was dead already but that's what they did in order to keep the crowd calm they said that she needed to be taken to the hospital and hooked her up to a breathing bag, I stood up trying to brush my pants off when I noticed all the blood on me I ran up the rocks and raced to my house I needed to get her blood off of me. This is my fucking fault , Jane is dead because of me , I treated her like a fucking prostitute, she blew me off and I in turn blew her off to chase after Bella. I could feel the tears dripping down my chin...

Bpov  
I suddenly felt a hand shaking me awake startled I opened my eyes to find Mike my so called husband shaking me awake

"Bella you were screaming are you ok" I realized that I was having that fucking dream again, I remember it as if it were last night, standing in front of my truck arguing with Edward it plays in my head over and over, I never told Mike about that night well at least not the part that Edward and I were arguing . I sighed as he squeezed my name

" Mike I'm fine really" I smiled a half assed smile I knew I wasn't alright the fact of it is I haven't been alright in so long.

"you sure babe" he asked as he rubbed my swollen belly I was now nearly 8 months I still had these fucking nightmares almost daily for 5 months, but I have to say Mike has been great he accompanies me to every doctors visit, he rubs my belly, even cooks me breakfast before he heads out to practice and his classes, he has done a complete turn around and I feel like suck a bitch for using him to get out of dodge.

Today we would find out the sex of the baby but I knew already as I patted my stomach it's a boy, my baby is a boy I think that I have always known right from the start, Edward has a son. I leaned my head back against the headrest we still had 20 more minutes before we reached our destination. I yawned from the lack of sleep I've been getting between the nightmares and the baby kicking me all night I'm totally exhausted. I feel my self drifting as some hit replay.

"Bella please stop let me explain" I could see the pain in his eyes

" explain what Edward , why that skank was sucking you off" I was fuming how could he we almost had sex tonight and when I ran out he found some chick to get his nut off

" I thought she was you love, really I did I know it sounds crazy but when she came in I had my eyes closed and when I opened them I say you baby" he reached his hand to grab me

" do you fucking think I'm stupid Edward" I shook him free and started to walk past him

" fuck it what does it matter who I'm fucking anyway its more than obvious you don't want to be the one I'm fucking" he ran his fingers thru his sexy tousled hair

" your right it doesn't matter, because you found the first available skank to replace me" I was now shouting inches from his face

" fuck you Bella I told u it was a mistake I'm fucking drunk I thought she was you" I was about to send him to hell when I heard the screech of tires and some one screaming Edwarrrrrrd I looked up to see that girl leap in the road and smack in to the truck. Her cries deafened me and my eyes flew open and my hand defensively wrapped around my belly .

Epov

Its been 5 months 6 days 4 hours and 42 seconds, since my life changed I have the same fucking nightmare every fucking night I wake up sweating as I run down the embankment and try to save her life, she ran blind into the road calling my name, I didn't know what she wanted but it was my fault she was killed if only I hadn't treated her like a prostitute and shove her out the way so I could find Bella, she wouldn't have gone looking for me. I frantically tried to revive her but she was gone already , her eyes fixed and dilated I closed her eyes and whispered how sorry I was and I hoped that she would forgive me.

"Edward are you ok sweetie" I had almost thought that I was laying in my bed but hearing her voice brought me back to reality and I knew that she had heard my cries from the dream

"I'm fine Antoinette" I tried to reassure her as I let my tongue wander over his perky breast , I have drunken myself in to a stupor and fucked just about every woman I laid my eyes on since I came back home, frankly I don't know how the fuck I've been able to function at school maintain my studies and work at the lab .my body is exhausted but yet I find no peace from my brain, my parents where disappointed in me when they found out that it was my semen that was in her mouth, its not like I had a choice I had to confess when the preliminary results came back and showed that she had traces of semen in her mouth and Tyler told Chief Swan that we were in the bathroom together.

The Chief thought I was a scumbag and although he didn't say it to my face. When I went looking for Bella the next day to try to talk to her , he took great pleasure in letting me know that she and her "husband" had left for their new life and I should fuck off and leave her be. It was the right thing to do. I knew it to so I just boarded my flight and never looked back.

But some days memories of Bella and Jane are just to much and I drink and fuck until I cant see or move . I didn't push her in front of the damn truck nor did I tell her to come looking for me, but she did and it happened and its been weighing on my fucking conscience ever since I know I'm not really to blame neither is Bella well that's what the shrink told me but fuck it . I've been using Antoinette and others to try to fuck both memories out of me and on most days it works.

**_flashback_**  
_"I have to go soon lover before my husband comes home" she told me as she ran her manicured red fingered tips over the head off my swollen cock. I came back looking for her she has helped me find myself in more ways than one .I was only 15 when I met her and my god she is still sexy as ever. She smelled me a mile away . I was working at her restaurant and she asked me to bring some wine up from the basement to her room when I entered her room she was wearing a red teddy and she asked me what I was studying in school when I told her I was an exchange student starting my medical career she was impressed but she asked me about ladies and I admitted to her what happened with Jessica._

_" have you had sex with any woman" she asked as she sipped her wine_

_" no I'm concentrating on school" I tired to lie Jessica was the only one I shrugged and place the bottle on her end table and proceeded to walk towards the door when she called me._

_"Anthony, I would like to teach you how to love a woman, are you interested in learning" she cocked her eyebrow at me and it made my dick twitch I licked my lips slowly walked towards her sexy ass laying spread eagle on the bed and nervously replied_

_"yes" here I was 15 years old and about to be taught to properly fuck a woman she grabbed my hand and seductively unbuckled my pants freeing my fully erect cock_

_" my Love your cock is gorgeous and huge, when I'm done teaching you, the girls will be lining up to have some of this. She taught me the proper ways to perform oral sex, the art of seducing a woman, and most of all she taught me how to how off on my own orgasm until my partner was fully satisfied. I smiled at the memories' of our nights together, I have been fucking her as well as some of her friends and whom ever else that happens to want a taste of my cock laying skills._

" Anthony you have come a long way since the beginning" she smiled as I rammed my cock to the hilt of her soaking wet pussy . " ahhh Anthonnnyyyyyyyy I love it when she called my name. but it wasn't the same as hearing Edward from her lips.. But that was over and I'll never hear her say that again. I needed to let her go and move on.

Bpov

As I laid on the bench with that cold jelly on my stomach as the tech swirled the wand around. And stopping between the baby's legs I wished that it was Edward holding my hand I could feel a tear escaping me as Doctor George told Mike and me that the Baby is indeed a boy! Yes I knew it.. A little baby boy… I silently whispered to Edward congratulations Edward you have a son. Mike wiped the tear out of my eye

" aww babe don't cry, our son is going to be beautiful" he leaned down and kissed my forehead and lovingly pushed the hair out of my eyes, the doctor finished taking measurements of my belly and said everything was were it should be and that I was on schedule for my due date. I couldn't believe that I only had four more weeks to go, I was so scared I wished that Renee was here to hold my damn hand ,be there to tell me when to push, to tell me that her grandson was beautiful.

I longed for Edward I missed him. Deeply everything about him, I missed his lips, his eyes, his crazy sex hair, I missed his crooked smile, I missed his body, his kisses, his chest, his v, fuck I even missed his cock. sex with Mike was lousy thank god we didn't have it anymore after that fiasco when he made me bleed the doctor said no more sex until the baby came.

He still think its because he is too big for me . Ha as if. He was just slamming into me to try to get me to have a orgasm but I hate to tell him nothing he does will ever make me have a orgasm. I will not be having sex with him again. He could beat his shit till it fell the fuck off I aint touching that shit with a ten foot pole. I was startled when I realized the doctor was asking questions.

" so does this little boy have a name yet" asked the doctor

" of course Michael Ryan after me " I shook my head no

" his name is Anthony" I replied with a dead serious look on my face he looked at me in disbelief

" Anthony after my grandfather" yea it was a lie but fuck it I was getting good at lying so it didn't fucking phase me Anthony Masen Swan that's right I patted my as I repeated his name to my self there was no way on this earth was I naming my baby after him. He would have his fathers name and since for obvious reason I damn well couldn't name him Edward. But I did like the name Anthony.

So that what it was Anthony M. Swan but he would think his name was Anthony Michael Newton but it most certainly wouldn't id figure that out soon enough. He dropped me off at home and went to practice .I laid down and cried for Edward I took at the sonogram and wept that day I decided that I would keep a journal everything that he would miss out of Anthony's life and one day I prayed that I would be able to find him and give it to him. I hugged my belly one day baby you will meet your daddy, he loved you very much but it was mommy that messed everything up. I wiped the tears I needed to cook dinner and head to class.


	15. Chapter 13

Epov

I have managed to keep my self busy in the past few weeks and thank god I have been to fucking tired to have any nightmare or thoughts of her. I guess that was the trick I needed to stay focused on my career and I could drown everything else out. I heard from Emmett today seems him and Rose are headed to NYC that modeling shit she was waiting on finally came thru. He was so proud of her to. But it made me wonder if he was just excited that he was dating a model.

Yea it was good for his ego, Jas and Alice finally moved into their own apt this week. After being cooped up with them all these months I finally have the house to my self. But now its to fucking quiet and the silence screams the truth. So I find myself strolling the clubs and bars and ending up with some random chick at my place at the end of the night . Fuck me when did I become such a man whore. Um I think when I decided it was a good idea to fuck Bella out of my system…

I tugged my fingers threw my sex hair as the ladies started calling it and tossed back my double. Ali and Jaz were supposed to meet me here tonight but Alice said something came up, I said more like Jasper dick was up.. I hated drinking alone but by the way these women were checking me out I wouldn't be drinking alone for long. The door opened and it was the first time I noticed her. I had been trying to stay away from any one that remotely reminded me of her .so if your brunette you didn't stand a chance in hell of getting fucked. Blondes or red heads.

Smart or dumb I didn't partially give a shit as long as I could stick my dick in her and she give descent head I'd be alright. I have to admit that she was pretty strawberry blond hair soft curls a bodacious body and luscious red lips ,yea I could definitely see them wrapped around me dick . But I played it cool to many guys were fawning over her and she knew it I don't stress chicks they stress me . I flashed her my killer smile and whispered hello.

And walked toward the rest room I'll let her stew for a minute and if she really interested she'll let me know when I get back. After taking my time I headed back to where I was sitting and glanced up to see her sitting in the seat next to mine.

" hello beautiful" I said giving her another dose of the Masen Cullen charm she smiled back causing a slight twitch in my jeans yea she was good to fuck tonight…..

Bpov  
Today Mike said he wanted to go to dinner for Valentines day. I really didn't want to go any fucking where I was ready to pop. I was due in 3 days and I just wanted to stay home. But shit I felt bad he was really trying to make our marriage work and he tried to make me as comfortable as possible, I waddled out to the car and asked him where we were going.

" I just want to take my wife out for dinner for valentines day" he squeezed my hand eww he was just making me all kinds of sick I hated the fucking site of him.

" sure I could eat I'm always starving but I really need to pee first" as he pulled up to the  
valet parking we got out of the car when I felt wet

" fuck I think I just peed on my self " I tried to move to go in to the bathroom but I doubled over in pain

" I don't think it was pee I think my water broke and I'm having contractions" I reached for the door of the car as I felt another contraction take me over I had been feeling crampy all day I just assumed it was all that broccoli I had eaten earlier.

" owww Mike we need to go to the hospital" I was starting to panic I needed to focus

I tired to keep my eye on the prize but damn it . I was in pain the nurses offered me a epidural I turned it down I don't want my baby high off the side affects I wanted him awake when he came out, besides itis the least I can do suffer all the pain that I have caused Edward I truly deserved this gut wrenching pain, I looked up at Mike fuck did I want to punch him in his fucking smiling face, yea push motherfucker I'd like to see you try and push a pea out of the head of your dick. I slapped his hand away from me. I didn't want his ass in here, he has no right to be here I started screaming and punching on his arm everyone assumed it was from the pain but it wasn't I wanted him out .

"Mike I cant have you in here" I started pushing him , he looked confused

" its ok babe , I wont look" I started to cry thru the contraction and the doctor came over

" Mr. Newton having her upset at this stage in labor is bad for the baby please wait out side" I looked at him then at the doctor

" Bella babe I want to be here for you but if you are uncomfortable with me in here I'll leave" his head dropped a bit but I couldn't find myself to care , if I couldn't have Edward in here with me I wanted to do this alone.

" please Mike I'm sorry , I don't want you to see me like this, can you call my dad" I gave him something to do so I hoped he would be ok with it. It didn't matter either way I don't want him in here. He kissed my temple

" I'll some calls and I'll be right out side if you need me just call" I nodded my head and smiled knowing fully that I would never call him it didn't matter the fucking pain I was in ..

Epov

My eyes flew open like something shook me awake I was beat and needed to sleep but couldn't go back to sleep for shit, I tossed and turned but nothing I tossed the covers back and headed out for a smoke. As I stand out here in the balcone smoking my cigarette I let my mind wonder, I hear Tanya sigh from the bed. I shake my head and smile yea I just fucked the shit out of her and fully exhausted her ass.

it wasn't a good Valentines day if I had been paying attention to the damn dates I would have planned something more romantic I knew how to treat a lady , but thank god she had no interest in romantic shit because frankly I had been swamped at school and work that I truly forgot what day it was , she said she understood and would be happy with just going out to dinner and that she expected me to make up for it when we came back here. which i have and then some. but thats just me the constant over achiever.. I have stopped seeing Antoinette and have been spending more and more time with Tanya it started out as just sex but I want something more.

I guess I want someone to be there for me. I spoke to Antoinette and she told me that if she felt right then I should try and let go and be with her. That no one ever forgets their first loves. They carry on in our hearts with us no matter where your life takes you, I had a love for Antoinette but she knew she wasn't my love , she'd say Anthony in her heavy accent sometimes you have to let go of the past to embrace your future, if your meant to be with her she'll come back to you.

She kissed me on both cheeks and said our lessons were over and its time I gave life a chance I hugged her kissed her cheeks and bide her farewell. I glanced at the clock 2:19 am fuck I needed to get back to sleep I flicked my butt off the rail walked my naked ass back thru the French doors , dusted my feet off and slipped back in next to Tanya. Hopefully if I were I would succumb to a deep slumber.

Bpov  
After pushing for an eternity I heard doctor George say his shoulders were almost out. I was completely spent I didn't have any more energy left . I wish she was here I wish he was here but they aren't I'm in this shit alone

" come on Bella one more big push" the nurse helped me lift my chin to my chest I grabbed hold of my knees anchored down and pushed like my life depended on it , I pushed to give my Anthony life and it felt as if the world stopped all was quiet until I heard the most loveliest sound in the world. I heard him cry.

My Anthony, my love, my life. His cries was music to my ears I did it, he did, it was me and him against the world. I looked up at the clock 8:19 pm he loved his love for his parents by being born on the biggest day of love. Valentines day. They cleaned him up and laid him on my chest I looked down at him with tears in my eyes .

"hi Anthony , I'm your mama" I choked back the sobs as he wrapped his tiny finger tightly around mine and sucked in his bottom lip, just like his father I thought .

"Anthony Masen Swan  
2/14/09  
8 lbs 12oz  
21.5 inches  
8:19 pm

I sat upright with Anthony in my arms and fully inspected him his hair was brown like mine his eyes had that bluish tint around the iris , who knows maybe he'd have blue eyes Carlisle had blue eyes, he had ten perfect little toes and ten perfect little fingers, just like his daddy, even his little penis was quite large for a newborn I smiled that to would be like his daddy's

" Bella he can be circumcised tomorrow if you chose" I nodded my head oh yes I definitely wanted him to have a pretty one. The future harem of girls would thank me for that , there was nothing more disgusting than having to look at a dick with foreskin covering it.

" thank you Dr. George that will be fine" the nurses came to take him for his first bath while I was cleaned up and prepared to be taken to my room…

I have to say that being a new mom was stressful at first not knowing what to do or why your baby is crying is frustrating, but Anthony hardly ever cried except when he was hungry or had a dirty diaper and it was such a soft cry if I hadn't timed his feedings I wouldn't have heard it. No I take that back after he had that infection at his circumcision site he screamed like somebody was trying to murder him. But fuck who could blame him the tip of his penis was raw.

I asked Dr. George why he got an infection but he assured me that it wasn't anything that I did but an allergic reaction to brand of baby powder I was using. Once that cleared up his was a good baby But when ever Mike tries to hold him or goes near him he starts wailing. I tell him that Anthony sense his fear and he cries because of it. I couldn't explain why Anthony cried when he was around but I really didn't want to get into it either.

Mike was great to me my whole entire pregnancy but these past few weeks he has been distant and has even started coming home late not that I mind but he has been coming home drunk. He looks at me like he wants to start something but thankfully he just passes out on the couch on in the bed.

I put school on the back burner for now just until Anthony is a bit bigger and can go into the school day care center. My days go by relatively quick, being a stay home mom is a full time job plus keeping the house clean and cooking , I never thought I be a house wife but I kinda like it , ok well maybe not the wife part but I'm loving being a mom.

I look at Anthony and I truly am amazed by the simple things he does. He grabbing his toes and making gurggly noise and when he flashed me his million dollar smile my heart melted on the spot. his smile is absofriggnlutely beautiful, He is so gorgeous, yes granted every mother believes their child is beautiful but even for a little baby the looks he gets from other woman is unreal everyone stops to see him and his eyes sparkle up every time some one would say how beautiful he is.

His hair is brown like mine but in the sunlight you can see highlights almost a bronze color like Edwards , he bares the crooked smile like his father ,has a tiny dimple in his cheek like his Uncle Emmett. He has his Auntie Alice undying energy, I smile at him " you really are a Cullen aren't you love" I kiss his cheeks blow raspberries on his belly and toss him up in the air " that's mama's boy" he goos back at me like he so in love with me. He only has eyes for me.

I'll cherish that now because I wont always be the woman in his life. It saddened me to think that one day I'll have to share his love and affection with another woman. No woman would ever be good enough for my baby. Well I guess its true what people say. . A man's first love is his mom . I strapped him back into his stroller we had a great day at the park.

We came to the park everyday that's where I met Angela Cheney and her daughter Emily who was about Anthony age , we'd meet everyday at the park and drink our coffees together and talk about the milestones of our babies, she was a young mother like my self who had gotten pregnant right after high school and married her high school sweetheart Ben her eyes sparkled whenever she talked about him, after our visit she would meet him for lunch.

" same time tomorrow" she asked as she hugged me goodbye and ruffled Anthony's hair

"bye gorgeous" he flashed her his two pearly white teeth I blew a kiss to Emily

" oh I see already I'm going to have to keep him away from her. He going to be a lady killer " she laughed as she headed in the direction of the campus for her daily lunch date with her husband I was so jealous of the fact she loved her husband where as I loathed mine, she is a great friend I really enjoy talking with her and have found that we share a lot of the same interests.

I waved to them as we rounded the opposite corner in the direction of home Today was a starting off to be a good day I just hoped that it stayed that way Time to head home and start dinner and pray Mike wasn't in a nasty mood .

My baby turned 6 months today he was already sitting up and trying to say words the over achiever like Edward. I went to lay him down for his nap when I looked into to his half closed lids and gasped when I noticed that all to familiar shade of green appearing in his eyes. Fuck I'm fucked now..


	16. Chapter 14

**~Lost that loving feelin**

**Epov**  
I have been with Tanya 6months now, I wouldn't have even realized that if she hadn't reminded me. I told her I was sorry but work had me stressed , which wasn't a altogether lie I'd been pulling doubles at the hospital for close to 6 weeks now. But I knew she wouldn't be happy with my excuses for much longer. Tanya wasn't a woman who had to wait around for a man and why she waited on me was a mystery.

I guess that's why I stopped in the jewelry store on my way home. I didn't intend on buying what I bought but it caught my eye and before I knew the sales girl was handing my the bag and my credit card slip. I didn't know what the fuck I was supposed to do next. I had everything any sane man would want I had one hell of a career, I lived in an exotic country.

I had a hot chick to fuck every night, so why was I glum. I tried to push it off as being tired. It worked for the most part. I really was tired That velvet box was burning a hole in my jacket pocket was I really ready for this. Did I even want this. Did she is that why she's waiting. I needed to call Alice. I reached in my jeans only to feel it vibrate .. How she knew was beyond me

"was just calling you" I chuckled in the phone

" yea well I beatcha to it" she snorted in the phone I sighed into the receiver

" what's up Eddie" she sighed some how she always knew something was bothering me

" I'm tired Ali" I fake yawned hoping she would by it

" don't give me that shit Eddie" some how I didn't think she would so I decided to come clean

" I bought a ring Ali" I thought I heard the drop and her scream before she repiled

" what the fuck kind of ring.. Please don't tell me it's the kind that Jasper bought me " she huffed oh yea she was going be pist she didn't care for Tanya she said she was a snobby bitch, I told her that she just needed to get to know her. That Tanya was a beautiful intelligent woman , but Alice shrugged her off, she said she knows her type, nice until she don't get what she wants.

" I'm going to ask her when I get home" she sighed and mumbled some thing I didn't hear

" then why do you sound like someone killed your dog" I yawned for real this time

" just tired Ali I told you that already" she muttered something else

" please tell me your not doing this because of Be-" and she stopped I knew she was going to say because Bella is married. I had thought a lot about Bella , she is off being happy so why cant I try to find some or at least fake it until I find it. Tanya is a good person and I'd be crazy to let her get away.

" regardless of what you may think Mary Alice I do love her" I said her full name

"who do you love Edward Anthony" she counted and not missing I said her not Tanya. I did still love Bella I always will but things have changed and I needed to move on just like she did.

" Tanya Alice Tanya" I drummed my finger on the steering wheel waiting for her reply

" I wish you happiness Edward" she sighed giving up for now

"and if you say Ms. Tits can make you happy than I'm happy for you" I laughed she started calling her that behind her back because her tits were big she used to call her silicone valley until I confirmed that they were real.

" Ali please don't call " she laughed harder breaking my words in half

" Eddie you know they are going to hit her knees some day" she laughed uncontrollably I was not a mental picture I needed or wanted.

"Ali your just jealous that you're president of the itty bitty titty committee

" fuck you Eddie besides anything more than a hand full is a waste"

" says the one with tid bits" I laughed

" I want you to be happy Edward" her tone was serious now

" thanks love I know you mean that" we were both silent at a lose for words

"I miss her to Eddie but she's gone" I heard her sob we both had tried to find her but we came up with nothing I wasn't having any luck finding Jessica either even though I had a private investigator, he said her trace went cold and unless she started cashing the checks again he wouldn't be able to trace her again. I sighed

" me to love me to and I know she's gone " I couldn't lie I did miss her the times I shared with her where incredible and although we hardly talked about "her" any more the feeling never left Alice or my self we both lost some one we loved deeply.

" well I'm home talk to you later" I told her

" make that tomorrow Eddie I don't feel like hearing her moan in the background when I call you" she laughed her evil laugh

" she sounds like a dying chicken" she bellowed into the phone

" bye Ali I love you" I quickly shut flipped my cell closed before she could say any other lewd remarks I shook my head and smiled she could always brighten my day no matter how shitty it was. I turned the ignition off and strolled towards my house turning the key I tapped my pocket feeling the box took a deep breath and opened the door to find Tanya laying on the couch watching TV.

I walked over to her and knelt before her she looked at me and before I could lose my nerve I reached in my pocket pulled out the velvet box and opened it for her although I couldn't manage to get the words out she knew what I was trying to say she jumped off the couch and flung herself to me knocking us both to the ground and peppered my face with kisses I broke her chain of kisses to try to speak

" can I assume that is a yes" I laughed as she continued to kiss me

" Yes Anthony yes I will marry you" I sat her back on the couch and slipped the ring on her finger. I guess its time to let go of the past and embrace my future. She ran past me to grab her cell

" I have to call Irina" I ran my fingers thru my mop and shook my head

" I'm headed for the shower babe" as I stripped my scrubs off I could hear her in the room squealing like a pig. At least I made somebody happy

**Bella pov**

The day Anthony's eyes turned green is the first day that I can actually remember the shit hitting the fan. I had made dinner and left in it in the oven waiting for Mike to come home, he was drunk as usual but that day he was just off, nastier slightly crazed, I tried to ask him if everything was ok but he just shoved past me, he heard the baby cry and went in his room I thought he would pick him up but he came back out and looked shaken then he turned angry.

" shut the little bastard up already" I moved past him to get Anthony when I came back he swiped the plate of food off the table sending it crashing down on to the floor, that made Anthony cry harder.

" clean this shit up bitch" he got in my face and I could smell the alcohol dripping of his tongue

"let me put him in the play pen" he grabbed my arm and shoved us towards the living room

"hurry the fuck up , clean this mess before I give you what you deserve" I whispered in Anthony's ears to please not cry as I put him in the play pen I nervously walked back into the kitchen I started to kneel down to pick up the glass that was broken, when I felt the sting across my face Mike had back handed me because I was moving to slow

" I said hurry the fuck up. Now make a new plate" he yanked me by the hair and shoved me against the stove

" ok M-Mike just give me a chance I'll do what ever you want" I could feel his rub his erection on my ass I silently prayed that he would pass out like he always does I couldn't take him forcing me again this week, I tried to serve him more food when he slapped it out of my hand and threw me against the refrigerator

" your not moving fast enough for me you stupid bitch" he punched me in the stomach I tried not to cry so the baby wouldn't cry , but he knocked the wind out of me and I slumped forward but before I reached the ground he yanked me back up by my shirt I tried to cover my face with my arms but he pulled them down and caught me in the eye with his fist. He ripped open my shirt and was fumbling with the button on my pants I cried out to stop he just slapped me across the face busting my lip I felt the sting and the wetness of blood I thought I was going to pass out but I held on for fear if I did he would harm my son.

As he yanked my pants down he turned my ass to him and shoved my face against the wall, he stuck himself in me and began thrusting hard . He reached into my hair and pulled it hard, slammed his hips up against me, he tightened the grip he had on my breast and pounded inside of me he held his on death hold on me until he released his unwanted sperm into me. I slumped down the wall as his sperm dripped down my legs I crawled my battered body over to my crying baby.

He stayed home the entire weekend beating and abusing me. Every time Anthony would cry he would smack me across the face or punch me in the stomach. I couldn't even cry anymore I just waited until he passed out and I would sneak into the baby's room and soothe him, change him, feed him, and love him, Anthony would place his hands on my cheeks a put his open mouth on my lips.

I hated myself for putting him threw this I needed to get out of here but I had nothing I had no money we didn't even have a phone. Mike refused to let me contact any body just monthly letters to my dad saying how great things are here. I heard him call me I kissed Anthony forehead "please be good I'll be right back". He'd patted my face and smiled I was blessed with the worlds perfect baby

"Bella get the fuck in here" I shuddered when he called me he made my skin crawl I wish he'd drop dead.

"yes Mike" I whispered he was drinking and it was only 9:00 am today was going to be another long day I thanked god today was Sunday.

" get me another fucking beer" I turned to go down stairs but the baby started crying so I went in his to get him and head down stairs I put him on the rug in the living and went in to the kitchen to grab him a beer I quickly brought it back upstairs and turned to go back down to Anthony, seeing I was leaving he grabbed me and shoved me to my knees and whipped out his dick and shoved it in my mouth

" suck that shit and swallow my cum" I tried to protest but he backhanded me and yanked my head forward in one motion he rammed his dick into my throat gagging me

"if you vomit on my shit you will suck that shit off along with my cum" I tried to focus and pace my self to hold back the nausea as he pumped my mouth full of cum I wished that I could bite his shit off but I admit that I was to fucking scared of what he would do afterwards. When he was done he pulled him self out of me and stepped back as I tried to stand I lost my balance from being on my knees for so long I stumbled and fell the stairs. I knew I was hurt but I tried to stand anyway. that's when I felt a gush of blood pouring down my leg great. I needed to go to the hospital I grabbed my son and changed my clothes and numbly went to the E.R.

They ran test, took blood and asked me what happened I told them I fell down the stairs, I could feel that they didn't believe me altogether since I had that black eye that was yellowing and my lip still had the cut above it , all the bruises I had attained over the weekend. The doctor told me the amount of blood I was having was normal with suffering a miscarriage I was shocked I hadn't even known I was pregnant, he said it was in the early stages and that a D&C wasn't necessary that my body would expel everything. I told him I didn't want to get pregnant again I already had a young child and couldn't afford another one . So he gave me the Depo shot but told me that I need to use protection for the first week just to be on the safe side. I had to come up with a plan there was no way that I wanted to get pregnant again I did not want to have Mike's baby..


	17. Chapter 15

Because of you

Apov

To say I hated my life was an understatement. I was born into a life of hell. but I had her and she made everything better or at least she tried to. I have to be thankful for what she has done and given up for me in her life. She love me more than anything in this world, I knew that because she tells me every waking moment of the day. she is my mama and I wish I could say more to her to let her know how much I love her and how much I appreciate that she gave me life instead of taking it away. But I cant get my jumble gibberish to sound like the words I say in my head. So I hug her and plants wet kisses all over her face. I scream the word that puts that sparkle in her eye "MAMA" She is my world . My everything . My life she is my Mama and I love her

I wished that I could be the man I'm supposed to grow into now . The man that I' am destined to become. But being six months old and having this little body and not able to express my words to anyone let alone her how could I be the man that takes care of her the way she takes care of me, to love her the way she loves me. to protect her from that douche bag motherfucker, I thank god that I cant say those words yet as much as I want to, she would be disappointed in me. She didn't raise me to be disrespectful So I try to be a good boy. And not cry when he was hitting her. I know she puts herself in front of me so he doesn't hit me. But I cant tell her that he already has.

She left me with him to go get milk and I wanted to go with her .so I cried as soon as she got her purse to leave "mama" I held my hands up to her I wanted to go she bent down and get me but he told her to leave me with him so she kissed me on my forehead instead and said "oh baby don't cry mama will be right back" told me I had to stay with him my so-called daddy but she winced when ever she call him that. I wanted to tell her I knew he wasn't my daddy. I know my daddy's voice and it wasn't his. I felt my daddy's presence and it isn't his. I felt my daddy's love, he doesn't love me.

When I was in mama's belly I would feel her heart race with excitement when he came near her. I heard him tell her he loved her and me when he kissed her belly. When she is asleep I her sigh "Edward" I know he is my daddy. I felt her tears as she cried for him. She told me she loved my daddy. But it isn't him she don't love him. When he's around she is scared, she loses the sparkle in her eye. She whispers. And holds her head down. She doesn't love him she is afraid of him.

I've always known this I felt her heart pound in fear when the faker was around. I am not his son and he knows it. that's why he hits my mama .I felt he knew it, he would come into my room and just stare at me and shake his head, I started to cry for her and he pulled me by my onesie and told me " if you know what's good for you, shut the fuck up" he squeezed my arm until I stopped crying.

I stopped crying not because he was hurting me but because I wouldn't give him the pleasure of making me cry. He was not a man and I not afraid of him. I promised myself that I would be good so he wouldn't hurt my mama. I tried not to cry when she crawled to me broken to soothe my cries that day when he attacked her in the kitchen. But I couldn't stop the tears from falling, watching her sobbing and bloody I was scared he'd kill her and she'd leave me all alone. I could handle anything but losing her. She is my world. I wouldn't exist with out her.

I wanted to tell her that I loved her but all I could say was "Mama" she held me tight as she whispered it was ok now. She cried into my hair when she told me she loved me ..I wanted to scream lets go let get out of here. Please I begged but when I opened my mouth all that came out was "Mama" she hugged me tighter and told me I was her savior it was because of me that she would be strong. How can I be her hero when I cant say a word . I smack both sides of her cheeks and slob kisses all over her face to show her I love her.. Because she is my "Mama"

I realized that day we were screwed if she didn't get out. I have witnessed far to much for my little eyes to see but I knew what he was doing was wrong. She could never understand how I said mama first did she really not know. She was all I needed as for him I would never call him dada of course I could say it . But I was saving that when and if I ever had the chance to be with my daddy again. Him he was a loser and there wasn't a chance in hell that I would waste my words on him. So when he came around I would just scream.

There is so much I want to tell her but I cant get it out. She needed to know why he was drunk every night, and how he lies when he says he out at practice, she needs to know that he got thrown off the team for using steroids. Yea his stupid ass talks to much when he thinks my mama cant hear him, she needs to know that he is with another woman I hear him call her baby all the time. But when she comes to me I open my mouth and all I can say is "mama" but at least I know with that one word my mama is happy

Bpov

Its finally Monday and thankfully the beatings and abuse has stopped for the time being. Mostly because he had to go to work, and hopefully he would then hang out with his buddies after work, if I was lucky by the time he makes it home he will pass out. The sun was shinning which signaled the start of a beautiful day. I needed to make up this weekend for my baby so I dressed him in his little jeans and aqua shirt to bring out his eyes and topped him off with a fitted Yankees cap my dad would be proud he it was his favorite team.

I put on jeans and a long sleeved shirt yes it was warm out side but I had no choice I needed to cover the bruises that were on both arms. I tried using concealer to hide the remnants of my black eye but it was no use, the corner of pupil was still blood shoot. I looked in the mirror disgusted with my self I put on my dark shades who the fuck am I kidding. I heard Anthony call me "mama" I would never tire of hearing him call my name.

"are you ready my love" I asked him as I bent down to kiss his nose he giggled and started his random babbling I loved when he tried to talk to me

"mama" he replied by grabbing my face and slobbering with his wet soppy kisses on my lips my nose and cheeks , god I loved them even if I needed a towel to clean my face after wards it was so worth it. His kisses made me feel like I did some right in my fucked up life. I now fully under stand what Renee used to say that I was the only thing she did right. A mothers love is unconditional love it last thru all these crazy days in life it doesn't fade.

I felt that with Renee and I just prayed that my son felt the same with me. I hated myself for bringing him into this fucked up life that I am living but I think no I know that if he wasn't here I would have hung myself already. He is what keeps me going, pushing thru hoping and wishing that one day there would be a better place for us.

I strapped him in his stroller, locked up behind me and headed for the park. Stopping of course for my coffee and his biscotti cookies.. He loved them. Made me laugh and wonder how much like his dad was he. I took my usual spot on the bench silently praying that I missed Angela or maybe she went and met her husband already. I sighed sipping my hot coffee when I heard

" hi handsome" Angels chirped as she sat down next to me. It was sunny but not that sunny that I needed the glasses

"a little late for Halloween."

"huh" I was confused Halloween I thought

"um vampire hiding from the daylight" she chuckled

"yea something like that " I shrugged hoping she would drop it. But she didn't she pressed on

" Bella are you ok whats with the dark glasses , it isn't that sunny out" I shrugged drinking my coffee it burnt all the way down my throat.

"I'm fine Angela" I turned my attention to Emily

"hi pretty girl" I tickled her chin and her and Anthony both squealed

"omg Bella what happened to you" I realized that I had marks on my neck as she touched it lightly and she could see the yellowish color peeking out from the sides of my glasses.

"I fell down the stairs" she hugged me and the brave front that I was trying to hold on to tumbled down. I started crying and couldn't stop.

"Bella did your husband do this to you" I nodded my head to choked up to picked my head up took my glasses off and wiped my tears. And hugged me closse to her

" where are friends Bella and I want you to leave or go to the police" I shook my head

" I cant Angela I don't have a pot to piss in or a window to throw it out off" I told her everything that has happened to me this past year I even told her about Edward being Anthony's father. I told her about the letter most of all I told her I was scared shitless to leave. I wouldn't be able to get far with no money.

"ok I can get you a job that will help you get some money so you can leave" I looked up at her

" working where. Doing what" I asked I don't have any type of work experience

" I only work when I need extra money Ben doesn't know" I looked at her in surprise I never thought that she had secrets that she kept from her husband .

" I cant pay for a sitter" I put my face in my hands,

" oh that's not a problem, they have a child care center there and you will love my boss he is the greatest" she wrote down her address and told me that she was working tonight and she would bring me there.

"thank you Angela , thank you" she hugged me again and kissed my cheek  
"go home and get some rest and be at my place by 7" I nodded ok and set off to my house with the weight of the world lifted off my shoulders

**Epov**

These past weeks have been a blur I work and work and work then I come home to Tanya and have to listen to her and her sister going over details for the wedding, she wanted some big wedding here in Italy but I wanted something small in my home town where all my family and friends could attend I told her it wasn't an option it was the only thing that I wanted she could handle the rest of the preparations.

Thrilled with a no limit expense she agreed , I spoke to Alice I had hoped that she would design my wedding party attire but she refused saying she would only do my tux and the rest was on her she wanted no party of that tragic mess she was bound to create. She wouldn't even be in the wedding well not that Tanya wanted her any way. I ended up with two best mans since I couldn't choose between Emmett and Jasper. Emmett is my brother but shit I have known Jasper since preschool.

So they both agreed. Seemed like everything was in order. We would be heading to Forks in a month to have the wedding and my bachelor party. These fuck faces wouldn't telling me what we were doing . Just to let Tanya know that we wouldn't be back early. God only knows what they were up to.

**Bpov**

After cooking and feeding Anthony I decided I would walk over to Angela's house she didn't live far from my house, and I knew that Mike wouldn't be home anytime soon so I just left. When I got to Angela's her husband was leaving for his second job

" have fun tonight babe , I love you" he kissed her and headed for the door

"hi Bella nice to see you again you girls have fun tonight" I smiled I wasn't sure what she had told him and I didn't want to get her in any sort of trouble

"thanks Ben have a good night" I waved bye then followed her inside where she went to her closet and pulled out her work bag she called it . After putting on Emily's pajamas and I changed Anthony into his we loaded them into the car. It was easy to let loose with her she is a great person and I was blessed to have her as a friend .

we had so much in common she I told her I was originally from Phoenix then moved to Forks when my mom died, she told me that her parents just recently moved there seems her parents followed her dad congregation there. They were very religious people and weren't happy when she had Emily but they adore her now and are happy that Angela and Ben had gotten married We sang to music and chatted softly

" do you like to dance Bella" I shook my head

" yea I love it I haven't been clubbing in a while"

" we need to have a girls night , I think it would be fun" we pulled up to a exquisite building. Victorian style building but I didn't know where we where. I looked up at her and just nodded

" this is where the daycare is" she said as she reached for Emily I followed and un strapped Anthony and walked behind her as we entered the building . It had security in the front and several rooms off to the side with sleeping kids she signed us in and made way to the office

" Mrs. Cooper this is my friend Bella and her son Anthony she is going to work with us" the old women took Anthony from me and squeezed my hand

" such a beautiful boy" she kissed him atop his head and he giggled causing her to smile more she then grabbed Emily kissing her cheek and stepped in the room closing the door behind her. I looked at Angela nervously

" don't worry they will be fine besides you can see them from the nanny cam in my room"

" your room" I questioned what the fuck I thought as I followed her thru several hallways we stopped at a door that read private and she entered her pass code when we entered my jaw dropped .

" Angela I cant do this" she squeezed my hand pulling me forward

" yes you can, your going to get your money to leave that bastard here, now come on Jacob is expecting us"

"Jacob"

"yea our boss and the owner of this fine establishment the Wolf Den" she laughed as she said the title

" but this is a go-go joint" she shook her head

"oh no Bella this is a gentlemen's club , quite the difference" I shrugged my shoulders sure I thought we walked up another flight of stairs to yet another office where he was sitting behind a desk talking on the phone he waved us to sit down he would be another minute I sat there bouncing my knees nervously he looked so familiar like I had seen him before but I couldn't place where. He replaced the receiver and stood up to shake my hand

"Jacob Black " I did know him his father was friends with my dad

" Jacob Black" I repeated

"yes do I know you" I smiled

" yea you should we only used to make mud pies together when we were little" his grin widened

" Isabella Swan" he came around the desk and pulled me in for a hug

" how are you, it been what like forever"

"yes it has been really long"

" Angela said your looking for work , but I don't know if I could hire you"

" why" I asked confused

" because your dad would kill me if he found out" I smiled

" our secret then, I need the money" he nodded

" ok you start tonight," he looked at Angela

" get her some clothes" he turned to look at me

" its great to see you again Bella just wish it was under different circumstances" I nodded then followed Angela out the door to her dressing room she showed me the monitor where the babies where. She opened a cabinet and pull out a bottle of Patron and two shot glasses


	18. Chapter 16

_**~Behind every darkest nite is a brigther day**_

Bpov

" I don't want to get drunk " I said

" just to take the edge off" she pushed it towards me I took the shot relishing on the burn

"thanks I needed that" I changed into to into my uniform I swear I was just missing the friggin bunny ears and tail Angela told me I wouldn't have to dance unless I wanted to I would start as a bar tender and watch to see if I wanted to dance or not. At the end of the night I glanced at my watch it was almost 3am and I was feeling good we cashed out and for the few hours that I worked I raked in a little over 200 hundred dollars where as Angela pulled in about 1 thousand , fuck me and she didn't do anything nasty , she is a spot light dancer .

She had a routine she performed and a private dance that cost fucking five hundred dollars she assured me nothing goes on in there and its completely safe being the bouncer Felix was in the room the whole dance which was about 15 minutes. So that when I made my choice. Dance my way to freedom. When I got home I had expected for me to get my ass beat by Mike but he grabbed me and started crying that he would change and he wouldn't hit me anymore.

And how sorry he was. Did he really think I was stupid. I just said ok and of course the next night he came home drunk and pissed off and slammed me around a couple of times before he past out. I had to bide my time until Thursday when we went back to the den, as I was rummaging thru some bags I found a pill bottle I inspected it closer and smiled

**Alice Cullen**  
**Belladona**  
**1 tablet daily**  
**May cause drowsiness**

I couldn't help but laugh she always seemed to help me when I needed her. She had given me those pills when she had her break down and promised Edward she wouldn't take them anymore. I hugged the bottle thanked Alice and put my plan into action, the next night I crushed the pill and slipped it into his beer and sat down playing with Anthony while I timed to see how long it would take to knock him out. He pulled me into the room with him and pushed me down on the bed I prayed silently that it would work I didn't want to be raped again.

He laid on his back instructed me to take off his clothes and give him head. I nodded so he wouldn't hit me and by the time I stripped him of his boxers he was out cold. I squeezed some lotion on his thigh so he could think he busted a nut and I walked out the room and snuggled on the couch with my baby and timed how long he was a sleep for.

**Epov**

I have to say that things are going good right now, work is good Tanya is a good woman she tried to take care of me fully, she cooked well she ordered dinner every night , she cleaned no she hired a housekeeper that cleaned the house thoroughly , shit come to think of it the only thing she did her self was fuck me. I ran my finger thru my mop and laughed the sex was good I couldn't really complain it not the best I ever had but damn she is freaky. I felt my phone ring it was Alice and it wasn't Tanya so that left one other person.

" what's up Em" I knew it wasn't Jasper since I talked to Ali and she said they were heading out had plans for dinner and desert I didn't even want to know what her desert entailed. So I knew it had to be Emmett.

"Baby Brother how you doing " I hated when he did his Joey voice. But it made me laugh

" I'm good just heading home ya know" I didn't want to go into detail about my plans but Tanya said to hurry home she had a surprise for me

" so getting nervous yet"

"no I just want to do it already"

"still cant believe my baby brother is biting the bullet before me"  
" yea I know "

" seriously what's the rush ,. Bitch pregnant or something" I laughed I guess that was on everyone mind

" no Tanya is not pregnant I just don't fell like waiting, besides she's" I stopped myself I didn't want to talk about my sex life with him

" dude she's a freak isn't she" I laughed

" yea you can say that she always got some surprise for me"

" dude seriously tell me" I made the mistake of telling him how she liked me to finger her ass when I was fucking her.

" Emmett grow up. Besides I don't know what she has planned" which really didn't she just said shower before I went into the bedroom so I knew her surprise had to do with sex. Shit I was fucking tired and wasn't in the mood to get laid

"Come onnnn tell me" he whined god he is such a baby

" call you tomorrow I gotta go"

"you fucking better I want explicit details so fucking remember everything"  
When I got home I noticed the light on in the bedroom and music playing I shrugged and headed for the shower. After showering and taking my time I knew that I couldn't avoid this any longer I needed to go fuck her so I could take my ass to sleep with the towel in my hand I pushed the door to the bedroom open when I looked up I was in complete shock Tanya was laying on the bed getting stroked by a beautiful dark haired beauty It caught my breath she thought it was because of the scene in front of me but I stopped breathing because she looked like my .  
" baby your finally home I thought we were going to have to play with out you" she smiled looking up at the brown haired beauty

" this is my best friend Charlotte" I licked my lips and looked at her she looked like my Bella her dark hair and dark eyes I closed mine and immediately saw my Isabella and remember how I wanted her and my dick grew erect . Yea the scene in front of me is fucking hot but shit my imagination started going wild I kept picturing her. They grabbed me my hand as my towel fell I was pulled into the bed and pushed down by two sets of hand. Finger running up and down my body. I closed my eyes and relived moments that I longed for. I opened my eyes so I could remember every detail so I could brag to Emmett tomorrow.

Charlotte was licking and sucking on Tanya' breast oh fuck this is hot. I felt Charlotte run her fingers up and down my tattoo. Tanya moaned as she reached for my cock. It was beyond hard from the thoughts of her and the girl on girl action. Shit I'm a man it was turning me on. I felt Charlotte reach across and take my cock in my hot mouth as Tanya straddled my face, fuck she was so wet, I licked her clit in a upward motion and moistened my fingers and played around her asshole just the way she like it . She started bucking and moaning she leaned forward putting us in a 69 position as her and Charlotte took turn sucking my cock. I continued licking and finger fucking her ass until she "ahhh Anthony" screamed she was cumming. Now it was Charlotte's turn I grinned

she lifted herself off of me and helped Charlotte to feet and kneel before me .I stroked her pussy as I reached over for the condom,i slid it down my cock then I slipped into her wet pussy filling her up I heard her choke out yea that right my cock is big. fuck it did feel incredible she hung her head letting her brown hair cascade around her I looked down and saw Bella . I gripped her thighs and pushed her off my dick the pulled her tight and slammed her back on to my dick she moaned in delight "ahhhh" I pounded her harder as Tanya rubbed her clit.

I pulled her upward holding her by her tits as I dug myself deeper into her sweetness, Tanya licked and rubbed her clit causing her to scream again "oooohhh god " I closed my eyes reliving fucking my girl. I could almost smell her. The way she looked when I made her come, pump. The way she looked when her lips were wrapped around my cock. Pump. Slam. Fuccck . The way she screamed my name "Eddwarrrrd" when she was riding her orgasm . I lost it My stroking became frantic as my release was near. Tanya pulled on my sack as she liked herself off my tongue.

I felt the familiar feeling that tingling sensation leading from my nuts throughout my throbbing cocking and rode the wave of my ejaculation filling that condom completely as I slumped forward on top of Charlotte's ass and whispered Bella. the rest of the night was pretty much a blur of fucking and sucking all night.I left for work leaving them asleep when I got into the car I hit Emmett's number

"yo" I said

" oh it must be good if your calling me at 545 in the morning" I laughed cuz yes it was

" Tanya came home with her best friend Charlotte" I heard him curse

" you lucky motherfucker, son of a bitch, Rose would never"

" yea I know " then he said something that ruined my mood

" Rose would never share me with anyone" then I felt it the low of being shared she shared me with her friend she wanted me to fuck her friend. It was the best orgasm ever but why. Was it because of the threesome or was it because I thought of her. Fuck me not again.

" I gotta go Emm I just got to work"

"lucky bastard" yea I sure didn't feel like it now

**Bpov**

I was starting to feel a bit more confident that my plan was going to work the 1/2 Belladona pill yes 1/2 since he drank and i truly dont want to go to jail for his murder i wouldnt do that to my Anthony . it knocked Mike for about 8hours and I had been working and practicing a routine for my debut with Angela I haven't dance yet but I was getting anxious I wanted to make the money so I could leave him for good. I had some money saved but it wasn't enough, i just needed enough to cover a couple months rent so i can find a job go back to school.  
I went into the kitchen to answer the phone

"hey think you can get out tonight" Angela asked

" I guess why , its only Tuesday" I replied

" I know but Jacob called me he wants to debut you tonight says he got some big spender coming in tonight" I was nervous but fuck I felt ready and I needed to add to my get out of hell fund

" ok I'm in" I told her instantly I felt my hands clammy we had went out the other day shopping for new outfights to wear for my debut I told her I would only do it if I could cover my face Jacob agreed as long as I could see and not get hurt he didn't want to explain to my dad. I had a sexy as fuck outfit picked out Alice would be so proud . Purple bustier & panty looking like Marilyn Monroe. Sorry I don't do g-string even though Jacob had a strict no touch policy I wasn't taking my chances. And I had a purple feathery mask to top it off.

I actually couldn't wait. I knew my routine like the back of my hand and Jacob said the girl on girl dancing would bring us more money and it was sure to drive the guys insane and request more private dances. Which only meant more money to me .and a quicker way out. Mike came home drunk as usual nasty but still had nerve to ask for one more beer, of course id give him one. he stumbled up shoved me aganist the wall mumbling " i take whats mine when i want it" i stayed sperfectly still as I glanced at the clock and whispered .

five…four….three….two….one… and we have lift off I smile as he sat on the bed and passed out cold. Now normally I would feel bad about drugging him but frankly I didn't give a fuck . His ass isnt raping me in front of my son no more. I grabbed Anthony changed his clothes into pajamas slung his bag over my shoulder and headed to Angela's house. Determined to get my life back.

**Epov**

Since I was in town for business I decided to look up a old friend and set stuff up for the upcoming party. I needed to check out some of the girls he had. Dialing his number I thought of calling Jasper to fly in to meet me but he had his head up Alice's ass lately

"yo what up brother" I haven't seen him in fucking years

" what up my dude" he replied

"gona be in your neck of the woods was thinking of stopping by"

" word seriously I haven't seen your ugly ass in six years" I laughed

" ye man also I'm looking for some girls for a private party"

"hmm what kind of private party"

" dude I aint tell you my baby brother is getting married in a few days"

" your brother Edward"

"yea Jake you fucking believe that shit, he a fucking asshat, he so young but fuck me his girl is a freak, just surprised his ass with a threesome . Lucky sonofabitch" I was still jealous of that shit.

" shit I guess you have to come down and choose but my girls arent prostitutes"

" fuck Jacob I'm not looking to get his ass laid just entertained" we both laughed at that

" just telling you up front Em I don't run that type of establishment my girls are classy"

" ok I hear you I'll swing thru about 10:00"

"ok I'll set up VIP for you and be prepared to spend your money Emmett" we both laughed again I used to spend thousands in his place before me and Rosie got serious I hung up the phone and went to check in at my hotel. Fuck me there was a message waiting for me I needed to attend a late meeting with the reps at the pharmaceuticals company I had no choice.

This is the job I wanted and they took a chance on me. I don't even have my degree yet but they hired me any way after that summer I did some intern work for them now eight months later I was head rep for my own department. I called Eleazar to let him know I would be at the meeting after speaking to him I called Marcus he was my wing man on this new account but he didn't need to be at the meeting.

I needed him to go on to the Den with out me and find me some girls for Edward's bachelor party on Friday, I still cant believe that fucker is getting married on Saturday I love Rosie but shit man I'm not ready for that commitment yet. After letting Marcus know I trusted him and wanted a pic of his choice of ladies for Saturday I called Jacob and let him know I couldn't make it and that he should come down for the party and the wedding and I told him to book me what ever girls Marcus ok .

**Bpov**

Shit the club was packed tonight and I was having some jitters when Angela came in

" so what will it be tonight" she handed me a shot glass

" I guess give me a double of JD" I hated that shit but I needed something to calm my nerves fast after two doubles I changed into my clothes and we headed towards the stage with the music blasting in my ears, I reminded myself why I was doing this "Anthony" and his safety was all that mattered to me I put my mask on and told the DJ to start the music Angela would perform her act first then she would introduce me we do our act together then I would do my solo. She danced to a mix of Britney Spear . You want a piece of me and I'm a slave for you. They way she danced had those men in a trance as her dance came to an end Jacob tossed her a mic

" I have the honor tonight of introducing the kit to my kat because she will melt in your mouth and not your hand . Please give it up for KIT" I sashayed out to meet Angela as Caius the DJ played a mix of the pussy cat dolls don't cha and buttons. I couldn't believe the courage I had I shaked my ass and gyrated my hips to the hoot and holler of every one in the club including Jacob , Angela and I danced around each other seductively and when she opened my buttons exposing my purple bustier the men went wild. When the song came to an end she swatted me on my ass and told me to show them what I'm working with I looked at Caius and told him

"spin that shit baby" cluing him to play my solo song Mary J Blige "the One" I switched my hips and jump on the pole and slide down into a hand stand that led me to pumping myself to the floor. One move led to the next and I held the eyes of every male in the place as I swung my hips low and bounced off the floor. With the alcohol I felt in my system and the beat of the music and the desire to get the fuck out I poured all my energy in that performance and when my solo ended I received a standing ovation . I smiled and bowed as I noticed one man taking picture with his phone. I waved and walked off stage to make room for the next girl. I headed over to Angela where she was waiting for me with a bottle of water, a towel and open arms

" girl you were fucking amazing" I wiped my forehead and chest down still breathing heavy

" I didn't think I could do it. Thank you Angela you have saved my life" I felt so grateful for her encouraging me. What ever means necessary. Jake came over to us

"wow Kit you were great so great my spender wants you and Angela for a private party " yea he said stage names are better that way no one would know my identity. I looked at Angela and shook my head

" uh Jacob I don't think so" he looked at Angela who just shrugged her shoulders

" Bella its a lot of money" he whispered in my ear

"Really how much" he smiled at me

"ten grand apiece" he put his arm around my shoulder's

" I know it is but I cant" he shrugged ok and walked over to some guy on the phone they exchange some words then they guy on the phone handed him the phone after Jake talked he handed it back and turned to walk back to us

" 15 a piece his final offer" both mine and Angela's mouth dropped open

" fifteen thousand a piece" I choked out Angela squeezed my hand

" yes he's willing to pay 20 g for KITKAT" he shook his head and laughed

" for that money what do I have to do" I was leery I agreed to dance but I wasn't turning trix no matter what .

" it's a bachlor party , all you have to do is dance"

" just dance" both Angela and I said in unisom

" yea just one thing"  
"I knew it was to good to be true" I wasn't doing no kind of trix, blowjobs hand jobs nothing seeing the look in my eye he laughed and shook his head

"nothing like what your thinking it's a out of town visit, the party is in Washington" now I was curious

" where"

"Forks" I threw my hands up

" I cant do it" I walked past them and headed to the dressing room

"Kit just think about it let me know by Thursday" I waved him off there was no way I was going to Forks and chance my dad seeming me dance. Hell no I showered changed back into my clothes went to get Anthony and met Angela in the car to go home. I told her I would think about it but it was no way I was going to do it. I crept back into the house placed the baby in his bed and snuck my way in to bed where Mike still laid past out with his pants around his ankles


	19. Chapter 17

Mpov  
**_How did this all begin_**

I am a douche, a fucking scumbag, I knew this I didn't need anyone to tell me how fucked up that I was I knew it deep down I knew I fucked up severely, I had scared a woman into marrying me. I Threatened to kill her, her family and the man she loved. Beat her because she isn't her. The one I love . I raped her when I couldn't get laid because she had her period.

I mentally abuse her because I don't want to be with her. But I cant leave her. I hate her son because I know its his son. The man I fucking loathed. I ran my fingers thru my stiff hair . As I sat by the bar and wonder how did this all begin. Edward FUCKING Cullen. I chewed the inside of my cheek rubbing my fingers numbly across my jaw.

I cant remember a time that Edward and I weren't best friends I have known him since kindergarten. We had a love hate relationship there was always an immense competition between us . Who got better grades , who played better sports and if course who fucked the most chicks in our freshmen year. We were tied he had three and I had three then she came along and I had fucked her I knew I got her first but Cullen vowed he could get her . So sure of his self. So fucking confident .Then his cocky ass made the bet I couldn't refuse the keys to his fucking Ashton Martin , that car made my dick hard and he knew it. And if I lost he would broadcast that sex tape he had of me losing my virginity to his housekeeper Maria.

I took that wager all to quickly, I hadn't thought would it do to mine and Jessica's relationship I was in love with her and she said she loved me back, I didn't tell him that I was in love with her or that I had already fucked her, Jessica's parents were strict and she was a virgin when I hit that, she said the only way she would continue to see me is if I had kept it a I secret. I agreed not knowing this stupid secret would cost me everything. I had arranged it with her told her that if she wouldn't fuck him I would give her the car, she said she wasn't interested in fucking him. But would like to blackmail him with some pictures against his girlfriend Heidi she hated her because Heidi started a rumor in school that Jessica's dad tried to molest her when she slept over. And she wanted her heart broken I agreed to help get him drunk then take some pictures of the two of them in a compromising positions as long as she didn't really fuck him

I never thought she would do it. I fucking hated him. No girl could resist his fucking velvet voice or his fucking smooth charms, and I did have to say his body was tight for a 15 year old. I slammed my shot and chugged my chaser , I felt my cell vibrate I knew it was her. I told her I'd be there by 10 and it was only 900 so I had another hour I glanced at the text

"are you on your way baby"

"Be there soon just have her asleep" my dick twitched I knew I be up in there soon. I loved her and told her I would leave Bella for her but I just haven't done it yet .

So here we were the night he said she would give it up to him I had been hiding in the closet and he lured her up there on the pretense of getting some quiet time away from the party. They were both drunk she leaned in and kissed him, he started taking off her clothes. She was straddling his hips I could see he was into it.

I slipped out of the closet and started snapping pictures as I looked closer I could see that his dick was really in her and she was fucking enjoying it. I was furious I slipped out of his room in search of Heidi and told her Edward wanted her in his room. She caught the two of them so Jessica never got to use that blackmail against him.

A month later Jessica came to me and told me she was pregnant I told her it wasn't mine and she should ask Edward since she was fucking him. I knew it was mine. Edward never fucked without a condom even that night in a drunken stupor he bagged his shit I saw him. He just couldn't remember. Besides I didn't need the fucking scandal from her. After the news hit Edward parents made him take responsibility of what happened with her. While they waited for the paternity test. While my dad praised me for not being so stupid as Edward I wanted to tell him that the baby was mine but I couldn't disappoint him. He had always put me down in comparison to Edward, I could never amount to anything compared to Edward . And when the shit hit the fan he was proud of me and looked down on Edward and I couldn't change that. Jessica hated me for months but she wouldn't say that I was the father until she knew for sure . I secretly submitted to a paternity test after she he had the baby a girl Madison Riley but she wouldn't say a word about the father she didn't want any one especially her parents to know that she was sleeping to two boys at the same time.

Yes its true she had been fucking Edward for months I knew about it and I wanted to take her away from him and I succeeded in fucking her but to my error I fell in love with her when I should have just left her. She said she knew it was mine but Edward had already stepped forward and she wasn't going to say anything about me that's when she hatched the plan to take his father's hush money and set us a place some where. She forged documents stating Edward was the father and began cashing checks Carlisle sent her than Edward started sending money as well he didn't know that his dad paid her 100,000.00 to get out of his life. But he felt he needed to support his daughter.

But he wanted another DNA test performed that was a year and a half ago when she moved to Phoenix. She sent me a letter and a picture of Maddi god she looked just like me. I knew that I needed to be with them so when Bella came up with the idea of moving back to her home town in Az I couldn't miss the opportunity, my parents fell in love with her and give us their blessings that we wanted to get married and were ecstatic that she was having a baby.

A baby I full hardly thought was mine until that kid's eyes turned the color of that bastard, that's when the beatings started I was so fucking angry all the time and it just happened now I didn't know how to make shit right I wanted to be with Jessica and Maddison but I had destroyed Bella and her son in the process, I had mad all these horrible lies about her dad being corrupt up. When I knew it was really my dad that was taking bribes and handling the Mayor's dirty affairs. I am grade A scumbag number 1. And this is the life I lead.

A married man committing adultery with a woman I love. And beating and abusing a woman I used to go across the states to be closer to the other woman. It has fucked me up so serious that I started doing steroids to help my performance in football and ended up getting fucking caught due to the mandatory drug testing. Fuck I'm so fucking screwed I swallowed back the rest of my beer and headed towards Jessica's house. I will probably go to hell for all of this but right now as I adjusted my crotch I just couldn't bring myself to give a shit

**Epov**

Its official less than 72 fucking hours until I take the plunge and get married less than 48 fucking hours until my bachelor party. Less than 24 fucking hours before my plane lands in Forks. I glance down at Tanya's sleeping face. There she slept clueless asleep on my shoulder. I hadn't told her to much about the real me. I wondered if it would make a difference knowing everything about me.

She knew my family had money but she didn't realize that they were the Cullen's the most influential family in Forks. Yes my parents money ran deep they came from old money. Money from my Grandfather Anthony and Grandmother Elizabeth they owned half of forks before they sold it and moved to Italy. I never really knew where his money came from I just knew he had a lot of it.

Its not like I lied to her I just didn't tell her. She still calls me Anthony she doesn't even know my name well my full name anyway. How could I possible marry this women she doesn't know dick about me , well dick she does know, but no shit else. My mother is supportive of my decisions as always she said who ever makes me happy will make her happy.

My dad was a bit more vocal telling me I was making a huge mistake I was to young did I really want a burden of marriage at this soon. I told him I was a man of my word I asked her to marry me she said yes and I would honor my word , that's the man he raised me to be. I assured him that I was in no rush to have kids, even though Tanya claims she is on the pill I take no chances I wrap my shit up every time were together. I already lost two kids and I wasn't trying on having one at this time. often I think of Maddison the only picture I have of her is when she was two holding a stuffed elephant I gave her. I loved the little girl but I felt no bond to her. I guess its because all the drama that went down with Jessica.

Shit was fucked up with her from the start. She single handedly ruined my friendship with Mike. We were fucking best friends since kindergarten and she took it away the moment she tricked me into fucking her. Mike and I were always competitive in everything we did it was who we were, I always got better grades, won the most awards in sports. Had the most chicks sweating me .

It all goes back to that stupid fucking bet. I had messed around with Jessica but I didn't fuck her I never had the intention to do so. She would just give me head from time to time. I had a feeling that Mike was in love with her but he was to embarrassed to say so. that's when I called the fucking bet to get him to admit it. The keys to my Vanquish my baby if I could fuck her, I knew that I could that shit wasn't even a competition I knew I could have her at any time, I just wanted him to admit that he was in love with her.

I have done a lot of fucked up shit in my day, I played with girls emotions and fucked them and left them. Grade A cock sucker number one. But Jessica paid me back in spades I didn't even hate her. I just wanted to see my daughter. She has made it impossible since I asked her for another paternity test, I could have been a scumbag and stopped her child support payments while we waited for the test results.

I wouldn't have even asked for a new test if it wasn't that Esme made a joke about finding a used condom tangled up in my sheets the day after Mike and my party, it was the day she tricked me into fucking her. I lost my best friend and Heidi in the same day. It caused me to have suspicion and I wanted another test but she took off running saying I had my test already. I had Jenks tailing her but he could never pin point where she was at then last year she stopped cashing my child support checks they were being returned to me and her trail stopped cold.

I wondered where she could be and if I would ever be a father to Maddison. that brings me to Isabella the day she told me she was pregnant I was beyond happy I never knew how badly I wanted to be a dad, and how much I missed out on Jessica's pregnancy with Maddison, then she snatched that rug right from under me by aborting my baby. I felt the plane descend signaling our arrival in to Forks. I gently shook Tanya

" wake up T were landing" I shook her again she just snuggled deeper against me fuck I may need to throw some water in her fucking face.

"babe please wake up" she seem to respond to sweet talk

" I'm awake Anthony just don't want to open my eyes"

"good dream" I asked

" yes dreaming of our wedding" I didn't know what to say I knew we were getting married I just didn't want to talk about the wedding and all its detail every fucking second of the got damned day. I sigh and pushed forward so she would get off me. Turing on my cell I dialed Emmett number to make sure his ass was waiting to pick us up I didn't feel like taken a cab I wanted to drive my baby. The need for speed..

**Bpov**

I had been contemplating accepting that job in forks for a few days. I wanted to leave but to be honest I'm scared shitless to be out on my own,. Even though Mike had abused and battered my ass he had always taken care of me and Anthony we had a decent place to live food in the refrigerator and all the bills paid. I constantly thought what if I wasn't able to do that what if I wasn't able to provide a good life for my son, what if I couldn't make ends meet and we were tossed out in the street.

What if I made his life worse by running. I declined the offer to Angela three times during the week. But I hadn't taken into consideration Mike. He came home in a stupor as usual but he was more ornery and I didn't understand what lite his flame tonight I tried to stay away from him, I placed his dinner on a fold up table in the living since he liked to watch the game drink a beer and eat. Anthony has been more active and was trying to pull himself up to stand.

I went in the kitchen to get a refill when I heard a loud crash Anthony had knocked down the table and Mike had backhanded him when I heard him scream and saw Mike with his hand print across Anthony's little face something inside of me snapped I grabbed a knife from the drawer and flew into the living room and held that blade against Mike throat I grabbed Anthony with one hand  
" you don't ever fucking lay your hand on my son again" I stuck the point into him

" your stupid son knocked my dinner over"

" I will fucking kill you where you stand , slice your balls up and feed you them for dinner if you ever try to touch him again" my mistake was I turned my back on him to get Anthony safe and out the way he grabbed me by my hair knocked the knife out of my hand and flung me to the floor punching and kicking me in the stomach.

I crawled myself into a ball and pushed him off of me with my legs and all the force I could muster up. He stumbled backwards. You see since I had been practicing a routine with Angela she also taught me self defense in the form of Tae Kwon Do so I round housed his ass making him bleed from his lip before he slumped to the ground I grabbed Anthony made my way upstairs and began packing I'm going to Forks….


	20. Chapter 18

_**El Dia de Mi Suerte**_  
_**Soon my lucky day will come**_

**Bpov**

After running upstairs with the baby I frantically packed what ever I could shove in my duffle bag, I just hoped that I would have other clothes besides my work attire. I reached for my important documents mine and Anthony's birth certificates I briefly looked his over Mike never realized that I never put him on his certificate that wasn't something I just couldn't do to Edward so his father is listed as unknown I sighed at that I really needed to make things right before he grew to hate me.

In my rush I pulled the drawer to far out and everything came tumbling down. Digging threw the fallen stack of paper I came across a paternity test that determined Mike was 99.99% the father of somebody named Maddison Riley Stanley a picture slipped out from between the sheets when I looked at it my hand flew to my mouth to cover my gasp. I had seen this picture in Edward's wallet when he paid for the hotel room. I was in shook he must think that this baby is his. I grabbed the rest of my shit to head to Anthony room when Mike Confronted me at the door.

"ironic isn't it" I shot him a dirty look I didn't care to play this game with him

"all of these years your precious Edward hasn't been paying for a kid that belonged to me and I've been taking care of his bastard" he laughed

" well he will find out about this" I shoved past him deciding that I wouldn't take anything but my documents and Anthony diaper bag, fuck my clothes I will buy new ones I needed to get the hell out of here before he did something crazy.

"this isn't over Bella" I ran his hand down my back

" Mike I'm done I'm filling for an annulment, I wasn't of age when you forced me to marry you and it isn't binding so you don't have control over me any more we are so over its ridiculous"

" do you really think that I will let you live without me"

" Mike you have a child with that Jessica woman please go be with her Anthony is Edward's son and I will try to find him and let him know that, and you will not stand in my way. Or you and your father and his dirty dealings with the fucking mayor is going down" he looked at me confused

"what the fuck are you talking about" he snickered but I guess I could let him in on a little secret

" well if I really must tell you. I have a recording of your conversation with your dad discussing hiding the dead body of that poor woman that had gotten killed in your parents sick fucking s/m games with the mayor.

"your lying bitch" I laughed at him

"I'm sorry Mike but it seems that Edward's son takes after him. He's highly intelligent and he isn't even two. But he managed to record your dumb ass with his toy camcorder and your stupid ass and the hate you have for talking on the phone caught your father voice on speaker phone. Your pathetic and you fucking make me sick" I slapped him across the face and shoved him back

" now stand the fuck out of my way or I will have no choice but to call the fucking cops and have you arrested and when you get to jail I'll have my dad drop a dime that you're a fucking child molester and we'll see how long the prisoner either kill you or fuck you up the ass"

"you wouldn't fucking dare"

"oh Mike just try me I could murder your ass and not get caught"

" you would risk leaving your precious boy alone I would get custody of him" I laughed at his ass

"first of all self defense is not murder I have a Devine animal right to protect my life and the life of my offspring second your not even listed as his father. " I smirked knowing fully I had researched this shit so many times and I had actually thought about killing him burning bed style but after I found this test results it is no longer a option

"I wouldn't take that poor little girls father away, I personally think she deserves better, but I still wont do it." I kicked him in the nuts and strode past him

" that's for laying your hands on my son" I spit on him and kicked him one last time and headed out the door where Angela and Jacob was already waiting. for the first time in my miserable life I felt free. I hugged and kissed my baby and smiled. I'm Isabella M Swan and I'm taking my life back.

**Epov**  
After arriving home and the initial shock wore off on Tanya she was more than pleased that she was marrying in to the Cullen family. I could care less either way. We had dinner with my parents to discuss the details for the wedding on Sunday, my mother and Tanya planned an elaborate wedding at the Forks Lodge, it's the biggest place in town besides our house.

I didn't think that Tanya would like a backyard wedding even if it was at the Cullen house, my father had his lawyer draw up papers which Tanya was a bit hesitant in signing but soon she realized that she would benefit from just having Cullen as her last name, knowing fully that it would open doors for her in the future.

To say I was exhausted was the understatement of the year I just wanted to close my eyes and wake up after the honeymoon, but Emmett had other plans. He arranged some get together in Port Angeles tomorrow night I was less than excited, Tanya nearly blew a casket when Em brought it up at dinner.

"don't be such a bitch Tanya, my baby brother marrying you, and he is entitled to this rite of passage" he told her

"don't be such a tool Emmett" he laughed

"did she just call me a dick" he laughed harder

"please tell me that your not taking him to some sort of strip club" I laughed as I squeezed her hand I knew Emmett and what ever he had planned involved naked women, dancing and drinking, from what he would say is that he invited a large amount of our friends, Tanya was afraid that I would get turned on and fuck one of the strippers but what she didn't realize is that she barely got my dick hard and I doubt some stripper would be able to get his attention let alone make it hard. I was just looking forward to a night out hanging with the fella's

"you have nothing to worry about babe, what ever he has planned is not going to stop me from meeting you at the altar on Sunday morning" I kissed her cheek. Tanya really is a good catch, she is an intelligent woman, beautiful and she loves me what man wouldn't want that.

She talked about the wedding on the drive home from the resturant, she informed me that her family was flying in from Alaska and that they would be here sometime tomorrow her sisters Kate, Irina, her parents Carmen and Elezar and of course her best friend Charlotte I have met her family last year when they were vacationing in Rome.

I looked forward to seeing all of them with the exception of Charlotte after that night we had sex I just cant look her in the face, I swear she winks at me every time I see her and touches me slightly when ever Tanya looks away. I have to admit that night was awesome but it's not something that I want to pursue in again with Tanya or without. Lost in my thoughts I had not realized that my mother asked me to start the fire place

"sorry mom just a little preoccupied, you know with the wedding and all " I have not had a moment to speak with her alone since I arrived home. I guess with Tanya upstairs changing for bed she ceased her moment

"she is a lovely woman Anthony" she placed her hand on my cheek and sighed

"but" I said because I knew that she wanted to say something else she smiled at me

" I always thought that you and Isabella would end up together" I nearly dropped my wine glass

"why would you say that mom" I had been thinking about her since that night with Charlotte she has been plaguing my dreams

"she just seems more like your type baby, and they way you guys gravitated around each other I just assumed that it would be her, she has always been apart of this family and then with the pregnancy scare I thought it made it official" she patted my knee and shrugged

"well your husband thought otherwise" I replied to her as I gritted my teeth

" oh baby you know how protective your father is of you, but he loves her as a daughter just as much as I do. But you have always come first and he will not let anyone stand in your way. You'll understand when you have children of your own" It did not matter about Bella anymore I made my choice and I would stick by it. I sighed

" I have a daughter mother or did you forget" I loved Maddison she is a beautiful little girl I just wished I could see her more often. I was waiting for her reply but she kept her mouth shut

" don't tell me he managed to convince you that she isn't mine as well" I shook my head my dad made it pretty obvious that he felt Maddi wasn't mine and he made no secret of his feelings. I felt her grab my hand

" I am sorry my love but I truly do not believe in my heart that Maddison Riley is your daughter, she looks nothing like you or any of us, Cullen or Masen for that matter" she tightened her grip on my hand and gave me an apologetic look

" what about Tanya" I asked

"I'm happy if your happy love" my mother kissed the top of my head and excused herself and let me sit drinking my wine in front of the fire place to wallow in my thoughts. I closed my eyes and relived loving moments that I shared with Isabella, caught up in a memory when I felt a smooth hand across my cheek assuming it was my memory I kissed her palm and replied " I love you my Bella"

"that means beautiful right" my eyes flew open I was not having a flash back it was Tanya's hand that I had kissed and called her Bella, fuck me sideways I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out, I am so caught with my hands in the fucking cookie jar

" it means beautiful in Italian right, I had asked Charlotte and she told me"

"it does" I answered her hoping not to sound guilty

" I had my concerns about it especially when you would call me that when you were sleeping and a few times when me made love so I asked Charlotte and she looked it up and it means Beautiful" I smiled what the fuck else was I going to do . I never knew that subconsciously that I had been calling out for Bella.

"yes babe it means Beautiful" I pulled her in for a hug

"what means beautiful" her voice chirped  
"nothing Ali" Tanya pulled away from me to walk towards my sister

" Bella" she told her

" your brother sometimes calls me Bella and I asked my bestie what it meant and she told me it meant beautiful" Alice nodded at Tanya and flashed me a look of concern

" Tanya mom made up a room for you in the west wing since your not supposed to sleep in the same room as Eddie until your married"

" Eddie" she questioned

" oh I forgot you call him Anthony" she looked at Tanya

"well he's Edward here and only I can call him Eddie" she replied curtly she called for mom to show her to her room I knew that she wanted to speak to me alone .

"what fuck Edward" she punched me in my shoulder

" it was intentional I called her that when I was sleeping" she shook her head

" you do know what this means right" she flashed me her smile

" it doesn't mean a damn thing"

" you don't love her Eddie"

" Ali stay out of it . I am going to marry her on Sunday"

" what is it going to take for you to come to your senses" she shook her head again and walked out of the room deciding I had enough for one fucking night I headed up to bed, I silently thanked my mom for her ridiculous rule about Tanya sleeping in the west wing I needed to be alone and wasn't in the mood to try to have sex with her tonight I would need to save my energy for the honeymoon and fuck me I wasn't looking forward to it. Why am I getting married again.. Oh yea cuz I'm Edward Fucking Cullen and I've been a bad boy and deserve to be punished..

Bpov

I was a bunch of fucking nerves the whole plane ride to Port Angeles but I felt confident in my decision to leave Mike, I patted my purse that contained my savings and the cashiers check for ten thousand dollars. I still cant believe that some ass is willing to pay twenty thousand dollars for two women to dance for them.

I specifically informed Jacob that I wasn't down for no happy ending type bullshit and I would bolt the moment I felt uncomfortable in any way he assured me that his peeps weren't like that and they just had mad paper which he later explained it meant they had a lot of money and throwing twenty thousand around is nickels and dimes for them.

I glance down at my little man and notice he has a smile on his face, he looks so much like Edward its uncanny, his eye brow furrowed deep in thought, the little pout of his lips, his hair is turning that bronze color a little more everyday. And of course who could miss those intense vibrant green eyes. you would think his ass pushed him out instead of me.

I brush back a few locks of his hair, and kiss his forehead, I whisper in his tiny ear how much I love him, I made my decision after this little party is done I'm heading to Charlie's to let him know everything that happened and find out what the hell he has to do with the mayor.

I'm going to bring Anthony to see his grandparents and find out where Edward is. Anthony has the right to know his family and he needs his father in his life after the mistakes I made with Mike, I plan on asking him about the letter and why he didn't come to me or stop me didn't he care enough, it doesn't matter about us anymore it just matters about Anthony. My life changed when he was born and I will do anything for his happiness including tucking my tail between my legs and march over to the Cullen's house it doesn't matter how Dr. Cullen feels about me.

I will let him know that I do not expect anything from Edward nor do I want anything I just want Anthony to know where he comes from. As we drove to the hotel in Port Angeles I left a message for Charlie letting him know he should expect Anthony and I for a visit on Sunday I haven't figured out where we were going to live but I guess one obstacle at a time.

Mrs. Cope came along to watch Emily and Anthony for the party tomorrow night and she'll head back next week with Angela, I was still surprised she managed to convince her husband to get away for a few days to visit her parents, I know they could use the money, she told me they trying to open their construction business and Ben has been busting his ass and she wants to help him with some money.

Jake, Angela and I discussed the clients, I informed him that I didn't want to know their names, this was purely business and a one shot thing, I preferred to stay anonymous but he did tell me about some skit they wanted me to perform. Seems like this freak was into Vampires and wanted me to dress in some fucking Vampire costume with fangs and the whole nine. What kind of sick fuck wants a girl to dance in a Vampire costume and then bite the guy with some fake fangs. I guess the type of sick fuck that will pay twenty grand for two girls. I shrugged my shoulders as laughed it isn't even Halloween and I get to play dress up.


	21. Chapter 19

Bpov  
_**V is for Vampires**_

Angela and I went over some last minute moves and costume detai,l we kissed the babies and headed over to the hotel where the party was being held, we still had about two hours to prep but I needed to get my game face on, I reminded my self that this was the last show I was doing and how I really needed this money. I had my doubts but Angela quickly squashed my fears.

" Bella get a hold of your self right fucking now" she squeezed my shoulders

" this is the last show for KITKAT, I'm done after this to I hate lying to Ben, and this is for Anthony"

" I know Ang , this is it. the last one" I hugged her she reached in her bag and pulled out my steel balls and handed me a shot glass

" here's to new beginnings" we clinked our Patron shots together a chugged it. I looked up at the clock I suggested to Angela maybe it was time to get dressed I didn't know how long it was going to take to get ready so I didn't want to take a chance I stripped out of my clothes

"eww B I don't want to see your hairless cat" she put her hands over her eyes

" sorry Ang my best friend Alice always had me changing my clothes and playing dress up so much that I have gotten over my embarrassment in being naked around others" I laughed as I grabbed a towel

"I guess I haven't gotten over my issues then" she chuckled in the other room to get dressed. Still the daughter of a preacher I giggled to myself as I fastened my garter and fishnet thigh highs. I figured since this is my last show I would wear a thong. I called for Angela to lace up my corset while she laced each hook I struggled to put in my red contacts it amazes me how the hell people can stick their finger in their eye every day to wear this shit.

thank god I waited to put on my make up and eyelashes. I normally don't wear an extreme amount of make up but tonight I needed it. I put on a fiery red wig that fell just beneath my butt cheeks. I buckled my thigh high stiletto boots and topped my ensemble off with a black leather duster. Taking a look at myself in the mirror I prayed this is what a Vampire looked like. As I admired my work Jake came in to tell us the party was starting

" oh fuccck Bella" I looked at him he knew I didn't want to use my name  
"Jake" I started

"you looking fucking incredible I can barely contain my hard on" he grunted

" your disgusting were practically related" he kissed my cheek

" oh love we are not related" he smile his devilish grim I should have slapped him but I know he wasn't serious

" I got a new name for you since your all mistress of dark and what not"

" ok save it for the show" I trusted Jake and knew he would come up with something good.

" now you know Angela is going on first as the naughty nurse and you'll follow as the naughty vampire" Angela and I nodded in Unisom we poured three more shots of Patron.

" one for the money two for the show three lets go go go" when hit them together and down them just as fast as the first two.

**Epov**

I tried backing out on Emmet and his plans tonight I just not feeling it. But neither him nor Jasper would hear of it. They claimed that I was not only ruining my run but theirs as well. Tanya came in with the promises of sex between her, Charlotte and I one last time. So I did what any mad man would do .

"sorry baby the boys are waiting for me" I gave her a quick peck on the lips and grabbed my keys from the dish

" you sure you wont change your mind" she called after me

" not tonight babe rain check maybe. Have fun with the girls" I called over my shoulders as I jogged down the stairs I must be losing my mind if I rather go watch girls dance than watch two willing women in my room ready to sex me up and down. I shook my head what in the hell is this world coming to Emmett would surely send me home if I told him what I was passing up to party with him.

"your asses better be fucking ready before I change my got damn mind" I flipped my cell shut and drove over to Emmett's apartment I headed inside to hurry them the fuck up

" hey Edward" Rosalie said as she gave me a kiss on the cheek

" looking beautiful as always Rose"

" their waiting for you inside" she pointed the way as she grabbed her coat to meet up with Alice

" thanks Rose"

"have fun boys, and Emmett don't get him arrested he's getting married tomorrow" she gave her man a dirty look

"don't worry Rosalie I'll keep them out of trouble" I grinned at her

" I'm not worried about them, I'm worried about you, I hope you know what your doing Edward" they way she dropped my name fuck her to. Damn it

"come on baby don't start him off , he'll be moody and sulky all fucking night" he pulled me by my jacket into the living room where a few guys were doing shots before heading out.

"to my baby brother" everyone held up their shots to my toast

"trying to get me drunk Em" I asked before I swallowed down my shot

"screwed, blued and tattooed" everyone laughed at Emmett stupid ass shit

" I'm sure I got all of that covered all ready" after a few more shots Emmett looked at his watch made a call and said it was time to roll.

**Bpov**

As Christina Augilera Aint no other man blasted in the speakers I watched nervously from behind the DJ booth as Angela danced her routine I needed another fucking drink, those guys enjoyed her dancing there was no way I could compare to that shit. Her mix played into the next song candy man she stripped down to her red and white stripped panty and bra looking just like a candy cane I could hear the screams of the guys.

Oh I'm so fucked. Her music came down to an end and I heard Jake get on the mic and intro me I think I had to laugh at that I didn't even know who the hell I was supposed to be. The music switched to my dark up beat tempo of Marilyn Manson remix of tainted love I strode on stage cracking my leather whip making them boys go wild. These fucking contacts was fucking with my vision my sight was blurry, giving up trying to see I went about my routine grinding and swirling around the pole ending in a spilt earning tons of screams from the man in the audience I signaled the DJ to proceed to the next song Comatose by skillet I banged my fist on the floor as I pumping my body up and down on the floor as I stood up I ripped my duster off and threw it in the audience at the groom I presumed.

I grabbed the mic as DJ C lowered the music and Nurse Naughty brought out my chair I rode it hoping up and down as my g-string covered ass thrusted in the air while moaning into the microphone.. That earned many roars from the crowd , Beyonce sweet dreams started blasting in the room Angela brought the groom to the stage and told him to sit on the chair I pushed him down with out warning cracking the whip behind me I slowly started gyrating on him, running my fingers threw his hair.

I looked at his face it was so blurry but beautiful reminded me of Edward I wish I didn't have these fucking contacts on I couldn't see shit in front of me.I whispered in his ear

" do you like my show or are you just happy to see me" he chuckled

" would you like me to bounce on that stick" he nodded to tongue tied to speak

" I threw one leg on his shoulder while I ground myself self against his erection. He let out a soft moan. I turned myself around and rubbed my ass against him I could feel his hands grip my hips and pull me to turn me back the other way

" I like your ass but god your wet pussy feels better on me" he whispered seductively against my neck so I moved on it some more

" do you want to fuck me" I breathed into his ear before I bit it with my fangs he shook his head yes

" do bad I don't do happy endings" I freed myself from his grip and started walking away I reached for the mic

"turn the fucking lights on. " I tossed the mic to the floor and pulled the rope dumping a bucket of cold water on him

" dreams over wake the fuck up, your getting married tomorrow" I sashayed my half naked ass towards the DJ booth and threw the back door. I heard all the men scream at my performance that right bitches I'm fucking Isabella Swan and I'm the bomb like tick tick….


	22. Chapter 20

**Epov**  
**_Blame it on the Alcohol_**

I don't know what the fuck just happened. But here I sit on a fucking chair in the middle of a stage soaking fucking wet. Watching her sweet naked ass walk by. Her red fiery hair swinging below her waist. Makes me think of Lady Godiva in her naked glory. She indeed is a site to see. They way she performed caught more than my eyes, she had me standing at attention when she made her appearance as the Vampire Seductress.

Now to be quite honest I am not the type of man that frequents these types of establishment nor do I ogle scantly clad women but Emmett really out did him self. I am more than pleased with the out come. The show the beautiful woman had just performed for me, yea I am a lucky son of a bitch tonight, the only thing that would have made my night was getting laid with that Vampire, she was my fantasy brought to life. Every detail was perfect right down to her porcelain fangs. The way she grazed them against my neck sent shivers up and down my spine. I have never wanted someone the way I wanted her.

But she made it known that she wouldn't be fucking me now or ever. It was wrong for me to assume that she would prostitute her self for a job. Emmett made it clear when we arrived that I would want this women but she was in no way for sell, she had agreed to perform for me but that's where it ended. I had to laugh about it know recalling my response to Emmett.

" I don't fuck working Pussy" he laugh full heartily

" just wait until you see her little brother. Marcus is never wrong he said she was your type, what ever type that is he said you'd flip for her" I shake my head trying the clear the cloudiness created by alcohol. I had to hand it to Marcus or Emmett who ever had picked her out she was phenomenal, so sexy and confident and the way she moved on me and against me has my body longing for her.

I didn't even know her name but I suddenly miss her presence. I sighed and try in vain to dry my self off with the towel that Jasper threw at me. Staggering to my feet I realize I needed to take myself home between the pre party shots of JD at Emmett's house and the bottles of Grey Goose and Patron at the club, I am beyond wasted I can only pray that I wake up in time for the wedding tomorrow.

**Bpov**

I sashayed my ass back in to the dressing room without a second glance backwards, I did what I was paid for and I did a damn good job if I have to say so myself. Yea kudos to me. I stepped in the shower to rinse off the grooms sweat. He smelt intoxicating. In the short time I have been dancing ive have never been so aroused by a man until tonight.

I just wished that I didn't have to wear these stupid contacts then maybe I could have gotten a look at him. Angela said he was hot but my eyes were blurry. As I dressed myself in a pair of jeans and a fitted tee Jacob came rushing into the room

" Bells its your dad" he had me worried now

" what about my dad"  
" he's been shot and he is in the emergency room" I sank to the floor and started weeping I haven't seen my dad in such a long time and now just when I was close to get back to be with him I could lose him

" grab your things I'll drive you over, leave Anthony here with Mrs Cope" I shook my head no I had no intention of ever leaving my baby behind

" no he goes with me" I grabbed his diaper bag and my purse and headed for the door

" what about the rest of the stuff" he pointed to my costumes and heels

" throw it out I don't need it" I zippered Anthony's jacket trying no to wake him

" lets go Jake" I was in a hurry to get to Forks more than ever now Jake pulled me in for a hug

" he will be ok Bella don't worry" I strapped Anthony into the car seat and closed my eyes thinking of the good times I had with Charlie and I silently prayed to God and Renee not to take him away from me. I needed him more than anything right now. We pulled into the parking lot and I unbuckled the baby and held him tight to me as I went in the hospital walking up to the nurses station

" Charlie Swan" I asked nervously

" and you are" the rude nurse asked

" I-I 'm his daughter Isabella" she looked up at me

" he's in with Doctor Garner" she pointed in the direction I should walk towards

" thank you"

" your welcome" the nurse replied

I walked quickly to the room that my dad was in I needed to see him, I needed to know if he was going to be ok or not I needed answers, I needed him, Anthony needed him I wiped tears across my face as I pushed open his door to find a woman leaning over him kissing his face

" err excuse me" they both looked in my direction Charlie's cheeks blushed like I had just caught him in a compromising position. And the woman was Sue Clearwater, I remembered that her husband died of a heart attack two years ago

" Bells is that really you" I stepped across the room and threw my free hand over his neck and sobbed for all the months of pain that I have been in.

" I thought you were dead" I sobbed out he stroked my hair like he did when I was a little girl

" no baby I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere baby" he soothed me as I regained my composure hearing me crying and my dad talking Anthony opened his eyes. Both Sue and Charlie looked at him

" wow my grandson is a handsome little devil isn't he" he tugged on his foot with his good hand  
"so please tell me what is going on" I straightened up to sit across from them

" well I am in love with Sue and I plan on Marrying her" I shook my head

" I wasn't talking about you two , what happened Jake said you got shot"

"Jacob, where did you bump into him at" he questioned me

" dad well get to all the how's and where's just tell me what happened are you ok"

" it's really just a stupid accident my deputy was cleaning his gun and he forgot to unload the chamber and when I came in the room it fired and shot me in the arm, I'm fine really you girls don't have to worry" I laughed suddenly relived knowing my dad was fine

" ok now you and Sue" he smiled and squeezed her hand

" we have been seeing each other since last year acutally before you left I feel really bad about lying to you , always telling you I had a meeting with the Mayor when I was off to meet with Sue, I just didn't know how to tell you Bells with everything that's happened with your Mom" I reached over and gave them both a hug.

"I'm so happy for both of you"

" oh Isabella he is beautiful, he looks just like his father" I cringed

"I know" I replied softly

" he came looking for you , you know"

" what" I said in shock

" right after you left with Mike had I known Bella I would have sent him to find you" I felt my eyes starting to water up

" why didn't you tell me" I shrugged

" does he know" he asked me

"no I tried to tell him but" I cut my self off I didn't want to relive my mistakes.

" I'm going to tell his parents tomorrow morning

" that's my girl" he kissed me on top of my head and tickled Anthony's belly

" wait how did you get here so fast" he looked at me confused

"we were heading home when Jacob told me the news" I smiled as I said home . It felt so good to be home.

" still got your key" my dad looked at me and smiled I nodded

" doc said I'll be released in a few hours but I was going to head over to Sue but since your home I'll head home" I nodded my head no  
" no Dad we have plenty of time to catch up I'm not going no where I'm home to stay" he squeezed my hand

" I'll see you tomorrow than baby"

" good night dad" I hugged but him and Sue and headed out the door to catch a cab home. Tomorrow will bring a new day.


	23. Chapter 21

**Bpov**  
**_Tears & Revelations_**

Seeing him after all these months has done nothing but solidify my love for him. Absence does make the heart grow fonder. I didn't know how he was feeling about all of this, knowing that I kept his son away from him. And now I crashed his wedding. God only knows what he was telling his bride, shit what am I doing here. His son will always be his son, I don't know where things stood with us. I started hyperventilating I walked to the door looking to get some air

"are you running away again" a chirper voice asked I turned to see who it was

" I-I- I just needed some air"

"Isabella Marie Swan how could you do this to me"

"I am so sorry Alice I never meant to hurt anyone I just didn't know what to do" I slid down the wall to the fall bracing Anthony so he wouldn't fall

" I have a beautiful nephew and you didn't bother to tell me I thought we were best friends" I looked up at Alice I knew she was crying I could hear it in her voice she kicked off her heels hiked her skirt up and plopped herself down next to me

" there isn't anything I wouldn't give to take it all back and be honest with both you and Edward I love you both and I have done things so wrong" I closed my eyes willing my tears to go away

" Bella I know you better than you know your self and although I am pissed off I know you thought you were doing the right thing and you have time to explain your self and your actions soon enough right now I just want to enjoy my best friend and my nephew being home" she wrapped her arms around my shoulder and kissed my cheek

" deal" I replied " I will explain everything to you"

" I know he is sleeping but may I hold him" I handed Anthony over to her when she pulled him towards her she whispered something in his ear that made him smile I looked at her

" what did you tell him"

" just that I am his Auntie Ali and I love him and I am going to spoil him rotten" she leaned her head against mine and we just sat there in silence with our hands entwined staring at Anthony while he slept. I am home I thought as I dozed off. Because I am Isabella Friggin Swan and I am finally home and I will do what ever it takes to stay here.

**Epov**

I left Bella and Anthony in empty reception room so that I could go and talk to Tanya and who ever was still waiting on me I heard Alice had managed to successfully clear out the chapel the only people left were my parents Emmett, Rosalie Jasper ,Alice Tanya and her parents when I walked back in both sets of parents were arguing

"what are you really upset about Tanya the fact that he is not going marry you or the fact that you wont get you hands on his money" my father accused her

" don't you dare talk to my daughter that way you bastard" her mother shouted while jabbing her finger in my father's face

" I will try to remain lady like but I worn you Mrs. Denali do not put your fingers in my husband face again" my mother stepped in front of my father

" your asshole son has destroyed my daughter she will be the laughing stock of the town"

" frankly no one in this town knows who your daughter is let alone gives a shit about her" my father interjected I stepped in to the argument

"please I need to speak to Tanya Alone" I said

"no Anthony Edward what ever the hell your name is say what you need to"

"I don't know where to begin ,i want you to know that I am sorry"

" is her name Bella" Tanya asked me

" yes her name is Isabella but Bella for short"

" why did you tell me it meant Beautiful"

" it does Tanya"

" why did you ask me to marry you if" she stopped

" I thought I was over her, but when she showed up today it just reinforced the love I have for her, I am sorry Tanya I am still in love with her and I cant marry you " I hung my head down and kicked unseen dirt with my shoe

" what about me Anthony"

" Tanya you deserve someone that loves only you"

" all the time and money spent" she gritted her teeth

"I knew that this was about money you gold digging whore" my dad pulled out his check book scribbled on it and shoved it in her hands

"this check is for 25,000 it should cover your expenses for the dress and your moving out of my sons house which I am more than positive Alice already took care of, take your money and get out of my sons life you silly tramp" her and parents pushed past us and stormed out of the church

" oh Anthony I am keeping the fucking ring" she called over her shoulder as she flipped me the bird.

" Tanya you earned it" my mom and dad looked at me before we all busted into laughter

"what about Isabella and the baby" my mom asked

" like I told Tanya I am in love with her and Anthony is my son" I grabbed my mother's hand

" then go get the woman you love and get that handsome son of yours I would like to meet my grandson" my father told me, my mother and I both looked at him and smiled I hugged them both goodbye telling them I would try to join them at home later. I walked back to the room I left Bella in and hoped that she was still there.

When I entered I noticed her and Alice sitting down together with their head resting one each other, one set of hands locked together while the other set laid on my sleeping son. They looked so content sitting there with their eyes closed. I prayed that Alice was not giving her a hard time. I knelt besides them and whispered in her ear

"Bella love wake up" he eyes flew open in terror before she noticed that she was seated next to me. I knew I would have to help her deal with what ever she ran from with Mike

"its ok baby come on we cant sit here all night lets get my son in a bed" she smiled up at me and squeezed my hand. I brought her hand up to my lips and kissed her knuckles

"Ali baby wake up lets get this little boy home" she stretched but refused to give me the baby I'll accept it for now I know she needs her time to. So will the rest of the family so I settled for holding Bella's hand. She looked down as I tightened my grip on her. As we headed out the door . Because I am Edward Fucking Cullen and I aint ever letting go cuz I am a greedy bastard like that

As we walked hand in hand out to her truck I couldn't help but smile, the one person I had been trying to forget saved me from almost making the biggest mistake of my life, I felt blessed that she came in when she did, I shuddered to think that right now I would be trying to avoid having martial sex with Tanya,

But instead my angel walked beside me like she never left and a few feet behind us my darling sister cradled my son in her arms, life just couldn't get any better than what is now. Even with the talk I knew we had to make nothing would stand between Bella, my son and me again. I brought her hand to my lips and kissed her finger tips gently, I have never been more in love with the mother of my child than I was right now.

"Alice are you riding with Jasper" I looked over my shoulder at my sister who was to busy kissing my son on his forehead

"Ali" I asked again I knew she was trying to give Bella and I space but shit I hated to be ignored she looked at me and nodded

" I am going to ride back home with Bella" I squeezed her hand to let her know that I had no intentions of letting her slip away from me again

" love do you need to go to your dad house to get clothes for you or Anthony" she looked up at me

" actually I don't have any thing but what I am wearing" she tugged at her tee shirt

"you didn't bring clothes" I questioned

" well I guess we left in a rush and just packed some things for Anthony" she shrugged her shoulders and tilted her head up to look me in my eyes. I heard Alice squeal behind me

" does that mean we get to go shopping tomorrow" she peaked over Bella's shoulder

" Ali you can go shopping I plan on spending the day with Bella and my Anthony"

" fine can I at least take my gorgeous nephew with me" Bella looked at me with fear in her eyes.

" I don't know Ali I mean they just got here and all" I tried to tell her but that little pixie just wasn't having it

"oh hell no , I am not going for that shit, he is my nephew and I have missed out since the day he was born and I will not miss any more time" she looked from Bella to me "am I fucking clear Cullen, Swan" we saluted her "aye aye captain"

"good now give me his diaper bag and I'll meet you guys at the house" she grabbed the diaper bag from Bella and walked in the direction of Jasper I could tell that Bella was a little apprehensive about letting him go but she sighed in defeat she knew my sister all to well to know that she wouldn't win against Alice. I put my arm around her shoulder to try to calm her fears

" you know she would never let anything happen to him"

"I know Edward I know she will be a great Auntie I know that but" she stopped her self to wipe a tear

" what is wrong baby" I turned so we were facing each other as caught a tear that was rolling down her cheek with my thumb

"I'm just a bit over whelmed with today's events" she tried to smile thru her tears

I pulled her in for a hug " everything is going to be fine love we will work things out"

"how can you say that" she shook in my arms

" because they will baby"

"how can you forgive me for keeping your son away from you I am a horrible person"

"Isabella Marie Swan you listen to me you are a selfless person who puts everyone's needs above your own and you're a great mother so I am positive you had your reasons for doing it. And I forgave you the moment I laid eyes on you, the moment you saved me from the shame of a marriage.

the moment my son called my name, love you are forgiven please forgive me for not finding you when I searched for you, please forgive me for not standing up to my dad when he said all those harsh words that made you run, please forgive me for not telling you how much I love you" I pulled her chin up so that she could face me I knelt down in front of her

" I am not a perfect person and I have made many mistakes that I am not fucking proud of" she opened her mouth to speak but I held my fingers up telling her to wait

" please let me say this" she nodded

" I don't deserve you or him for the things that I have done, I have hurt people in my quest to so called get over you but nothing has worked when I was with Tanya I didn't even ask her to marry me I just shoved a box on her lap and she said yes I just wanted to do it to ease the pain I had over letting you go.

I have loved you for so long that when I found out that you married Mike I went on a downward spiral I didn't care about anything I drank and worked my self in to oblivion nothing mattered to me, I am a horrible person I slept with random girls to forget about you, but in all my attempts to rid my body and soul of images of you, you were there in every move I made.

I dreamt about you daily, I hallucinated about you, I called her your name continuously awake, as well as asleep and I admit this without shame. No one has ever touched my heart the way you have and I understand today why I couldn't move on because 372 days 7.5 hours and 34 second ago I gave my heart away and I don't want it back I just want you.

Isabella Marie Swan I love you with every fiber in my body and I want us to start over, please tell me that I haven't lost you, please tell me that you will give us a chance to have the life we were meant to have, please give me the chance to earn the right to have you both in my life "

I hugged myself against her body and tighten my arms around her waist when I felt her kneel down with me. I looked in her eyes to see her face streaming with tears most likely mirroring my own face realizing for the first time since I started my confession.

I had tears dribbling down my own face. And I really didn't care if someone seen me crying or if they thought I was a pussy. I was here baring my soul to her to make her understand the love I feel for her. Because I am Edward Mother Fucking Cullen and I have no shame in admitting that I was pussy whopped by Isabella Marie Swan. and i can wait to get in them jeans and get whats mine ...


	24. Chapter 22

**Bpov**  
**_Home is where the heart is_**

Here we where in the middle of a empty parking lot on our knees crying and I just couldn't bring myself to care there was no other place in the world that I wanted to be. Seeing Edward in front of me with tears streaming down his face telling me he didn't deserve me made my heart swell with so much more love for him he was the perfect man and it was I that didn't deserve him one bit I had made more mistakes than he could ever. I mean seriously what did he do really fuck some random chicks. I needed to come clean with him if I had any plans of making us work. So I lowered myself on to my knee and put my hands on his cheeks and pushed his tears off his face with my thumbs.

" I am far from a perfect person there many things I wish the I didn't do in my life I have made many mistakes and I will be eternally sorry for the things you have done because of my actions. I know you said you forgive me but I don't I have lied and kept your son away from you, I married a man I didn't love.

I am sorry for all the pain that I put you thru I wish that I could take it all away. Edward I am truly sorry for everything that I have done wrong, I am sorry for doubting your ability to make decisions as a man, I am sorry for not giving you the chance to know your son, most of all I am sorry that I never told you how much I love you and what you mean to me.

if you forgive me I will make it up to you for the rest of my natural born life I know that I don't deserve you but please give me a chance to earn you. Its been to long and I have been so lost without you, no one has ever touched my heart the way you have. I have missed you every single day since we parted. 372 days 7.5 hours and 34 seconds ago I gave my heart away and I don't want it back I just want you baby I am so sorry"

" you have nothing to be sorry for love" he kissed both my hands

" there are other things that I need to tell you" I looked away embarrassed

" do you want to go some where" he asked me pulling to a standing position we got into my truck I knew where he was taking me or at least I hoped I knew after driving for a few minutes we parked by the side of the road and we strolled arm in arm to our meadow we sat down on the grass it was still warm from the sun beating on it all day

" what is it that you want to tell me baby" he asked me while grabbing my fingers

" Edward I don't even know where to begin, I have had a horrible time without you"

" tell me what ever you want I will never past judgment on you" I sighed knowing that I needed him know everything in order for us to have a fresh start I wanted a clean slate with him he had bared his soul with me and I had to do the same

" well you know that I married Mike" he nodded pressing on before he could interrupt and I lost my nerve

" I turned out that he black mailed me into marrying him with some factious allegations that my dad was a dirty cop he bullied me with threats the he would have Alice raped and beaten and tossed on the side of the road, he threatened to break both of your hands so that you wouldn't be able to become a surgeon he threaten to destroy everyone I loved if I didn't marry him.

At first he was a doting husband he was there for me throughout my entire pregnancy up until the birth but I threw him out of the room I knew he wasn't Anthony father and I didn't want him to experience something that belonged to you, just so you know he is not listed on Anthony birth certificate. Things changed when Anthony started looking more like you and my life became a living hell when his eyes turned green like yours.

He became raping and beating me on a daily basis, I figured it was my punishment for taking your son away from you so I endured it but I lost it when he hit our son I attacked him and decided from that day I would do what ever it took to get out. I met this woman named Angela and she helped me make the money I needed to get out. I am not proud this but I started dancing at a gentleman club and made enough money to leave him. So I grabbed my important papers and made a overnightbag for Anthony and flew here" he sat there speechless with his hands clenched in tight fists

" I will fucking kill that motherfucker for hurting you and touching my son, I am so sorry I should have been there for you" I shook my head as he pulled me towards him

" please I just want to forget him that life is over" I stroked his face

"I am only concerned with us and here and now" he squeezed me tighter

" he cant get away with this Bella he's a low life scumbag that badgered you into marrying him then taking it upon himself to fucking force himself upon you he doesn't deserve to live" I felt him kissing me all over my face

" oh my god I almost forgot" he looked at me confused I reached in my back pocket to retrieve a envelope

" Maddison isn't your daughter Edward she's Mike's" he opened the envelope and with his hand over his mouth he was to stunned to speak

" how did you" he shook his head again

" he admitted it to me when I kicked him in the balls"

" wow my parents were right all these fucking years I tried to be a father to her and she wouldn't let me , humph now I guess I know why"

" what are you going to do" I asked him

" I don't know right now" he leaned over and kissed me softly

" is there any thing else that you need to tell me"

" I started drugging him so he wouldn't touch me" I touched his cheek I smiled I didn't give a fuck I wasn't ashamed to admit I drugged his ass so I wouldn't have his dick near me he pulled me onto his lap and brought his lips down on mine, licking my bottom lip probing to enter my mouth as if he needed permission I opened my mouth eagerly I fisted my hands into his soft hair dragging him closer to me as our tongues danced around joyously. I ground my hips on his erection god its been so long since I felt him I felt him grab me by my ass creating more friction where we both needed it. I started unbuttoning his shirt but he hands caught mine.

" Isabella you don't know how much I have missed you I am sure you can feel how much I want you but now is not the right time" sensing my defeat he kissed me deeply again but with less urgency

" we don't have a blanket and I don't want to chance anything but my cock going into your sweetness" he stifled my giggle with another kiss I knew he was right when it happened I wanted to take my time

" I want you to know that every time I was with Tanya or anyone else I used condoms but I will get tested if you want" I shook my head no I trusted him fully

" maybe I should get tested I was with him and he didn't use protection" I put my head down on his shoulder

" its settled we will both get tested so we know for sure" he moved my hips over him again I groaned in his ear

" no make up sex until the test results are in" I try humped him

"arggh Bella your going to have to stop or I may just bust a nut in my fucking jeans" he kissed me while rubbing my breast together I pumped my ass again he groaned loudly then he slapped my ass

" we need to leave, lets go home to our boy" I smiled at the thought of all the Cullen's mauling over him and hesitated before I rose to my feet as he held on to my hand I couldn't help but think how lucky I was . Shit I am Isabella fucking Swan and iam not ashamed to admit that I am in love with the father of my child and that Edward Anthony FUCKING Cullen has me cockmatized. And fuck me I couldn't wait to get into jeans and take whats mine ...

Its has been a great two weeks the Cullen's have taken to Anthony like he has always been here. Alice and Rosalie were extremely pissed off at me at first for keeping them out of the loop but they welcomed me back instantly. Esme was great as well she told me she always knew that I would end up with her Anthony, then she blushed saying she now was blessed with two Anthony's.

I still cant imagine that my sucky life has done a 180 . My god just last month I was getting my ass served to me on a daily basis. When I confessed all that I have done to Edward I thought he would think less of me but he assured my fears immediately, he told me about the bet between him and Mike involving Jessica, he said he always knew that Maddi wasn't his but he was a man of honor and that he needed to do the right thing.

he only requested another DNA test when he found out I was pregnant with Anthony. I apologized profusely for keeping him out and missing all my pregnancy and Anthony first 6 months of life. He said he doesn't hold it against me and that we have the rest of our lives to make it up to each other and he will be there every step of the way when we have our next child.

Yea he asked me to marry him but me being stupid I told him I wasn't ready yet, I knew I wanted to spend my life with him and our son but marriage scared the shit out of me. I guess because Mike royally fucked that up for me. Edward is the sweetest man in the world and I cant understand how I was so lucky to land him. I wont live without him again. He told me he'd wait for ever for me. But I assured him he wouldn't have to.

We got the test results back last week but he still hasn't touched me, he says he wants me to be sure. He wont push me to do anything that I wasn't ready for. But god is he torturing me. The way he been dressing, accidentally leaving the bathroom door open when he showers or letting the towel slip to reveal his sculptured abs and "V". today I nearly dripped his clothes off of him in front of his mother.

Who knew that a fitted thermal and basket ball shorts can be sexy but I have to say anything on Edward is fucking sexy when he stepped in the living room with his skully on bopping his head to his music I had to pick my jaw up from the fall and mop up the drool I know Esme caught me because she cleared her throat and laughed as she excused her self.

" Edward" I tapped him on his shoulder he smiled at me and kissed my lips

" hey love" did he not know that he was causing a pool between my legs , his fucking voice alone could make me cream my panties

" where's EJ" he asked me I stared blankly at him lost in lust

" EJ" I repeated trying to focus

" my son Edward Junior" he laughed as he pulled me to him landing us on the couch with me settling on his lap kissing me fully on my lips dragging his tongue across my bottom lip

" oh Anthony is with his Grandpa Carlisle" to say that Carlisle is completely in love with his grandson is a under statement since I have brought him here to meet everyone officially he does nothing but apologize for his behavior in sending me off with the douche bag. I tell him that everything is fine now so lets not dwell on the past. Anthony loves his new family and they love him so much one of them is always taking him away from Edward or myself.

I turned so I was straddling Edward and kissed along side of his jaw he hasn't shaved in to days and fuck me his stubble was driving me mad I felt his hands encircle my waist and pull me closer as we deepened our kiss. With my thin yoga pants on I could feel him starting to form an erection.

I moaned into on his lips I haven't felt this horny since the night at the meadow I slowly dragged my ass forward causing a little friction where I needed it most I felt him groan as I rubbed myself on him, I fisted my hands in his hair bringing him closer to me as I pushed myself back and forth on his lap. Slowing at first then increasing my pace I moaned again just a few more rubs against my already aching clit and I would have my release right here in the living room fully dressed and my god did I need it.  
Sensing I was close he broke our kiss and nibble on my neck he slid his hands under my ass squeezing firmly and lifted me off his lap and sat me next to him.

" if I don't get to cum baby neither do you" he kissed me on my lips and he fucking winked at me he draped his arm around my shoulder

" Edwarrrrrd" I pouted when I noticed Carlisle walking in with Anthony

" he was crying for his mama I think he needs to be changed" Carlisle gave me a apologetic look sensing from my blush that he was interrupting something

" come here my EJ" Edward cooed to him he was just so damn adorable with our son I loved my son to death but right know he was cockblocking me and I am just a bit frustrated. I kissed my boys and headed off to the kitchen to fix him lunch

" Babe change his pamper and bring him in the kitchen, its his lunch time and he is probably hungry"

"non sense Bella you go find something to do it will be my pleasure to feed my boy here" Carlisle said

" oh I don't have anything to do Carlisle and you had him all morning"

" well you need to get used to us spoiling him and wanting to spend time with him I'll make sure you have him back for dinner time and bed time"

"If you insist" I shrugged looking at Edward I kissed Carlisle's cheek on the way out

" thanks grandpa" I smiled at them and headed out. I left the boys to their own devices and decided resolve an important issue. Myself I needed a release and if Edward was going to play the prude than I would have to handle this on my own. Take things in my own hands .

I headed up to Edward's room we have been staying with him for a few days but I was thinking that we needed to head back to Charlie's besides I wanted to spend time with my dad. I felt like I was imposing on the Cullen's here. Everyone is making a huge fuss over Anthony and myself and I just wasn't used to that I needed to take care of myself and I wanted to go back to school and get Anthony settled, I did enjoy spending my days hanging with the Cullen's and my night wrapped up in Edwards arms, he hasn't said anything about going back to Italy but I know that Alice and Jasper head back some time next week. And Rose and Emmett aren't far they have a nice place in Port Angeles

**Epov**

My cock still throbbed from the loss of contact, I almost came right in my shorts from her dry humping on me, we had gotten the results back and were free to get it on so to speak, but I just didn't feel right I mean I am fucking horny and I want to sex her up and down this fucking place but when I asked her to marry me she cried and said she wasn't ready I told her I would give her all the time she needed and I think that it would not be fair to throw sex into it.

I understood that she is confused and I want her to want me because of me and because she wants this not just because I fuck her good. But fuck me I am losing my grip on reality and that little vixen al most made me lose it right there on the couch, I knew she was close I could tell by her frantic grind and her hitched breath.

if I would have dipped my fingers into her pants I knew that I would have pulled them back soaked, but the dick that I am instead of getting my lovely lady off I told her if I couldn't cum than she couldn't either. I really didn't mean I had every intention of finger fucking her while she sucked my lip off.

I heard a noise and when I opened my eyes I saw my dad heading in our direction so I moved her off of me and grabbed one of the decorative pillows from the couch to hide my hard on until it subsided, when my father entered he shook his head at me and grinned. We talked for a bit while I changed EJ's pamper. I loved my son and tried to do everything he needed everyday from his bathes to his feedings I have missed so much time that I will do everything in my power to keep them both near me, I still had four more weeks to decide what to do about work and my place in Milan, I gave Tanya the tickets for the honeymoon to Hawaii it was the least that I could do.

I left her jilted at the altar, and even though she turned out to be a money grubbing trick, I led her to believe that I loved her and was going to spend my life with her. No wonder Bella didn't want to marry me, I went back on my promise to love honor and cherish, I would make it up to her some how one way or another she will be my wife, I will prove to her that I will stand by every single promise that I make her. I love her and my son more than anything in this world.

Who knows maybe she'll take Charlotte I am more than positive they will find a more than willing third or maybe they'll just do them. I grinned I wasn't going to miss that as crazy as it seemed Bella my Bella is more than enough woman to satisfy my every need. After helping my dad feed EJ I headed upstairs to hit the shower. Letting my mind wander to Bella and her dry humping got me sporting another woody . I have taken a cold shower every day this week and I wasn't looking forward to another one.

I needed to come up with an excuse to get us out of the house everyone was gone for the day and I knew If we stayed here all alone we will be fucking. After all I am a fucking man and this fucking man is horny beyond belief, I jogged up the steps hitting the first landing when I thought I heard Bella cry I took two steps at a time now as I reached the third floor where my room was I heard it again I heard her call my name I rounded the corner,

I pushed my door open slowly to find Bella laying on my bed with two of her fingers dipped into my pussy slowly pumping them in and out of her no my sweet haven I immediately felt the bulge in my shorts tighten I heard her soft moan again " Edward" she reached her hand to her breast and began flicking them between her thumb and forefinger as her pace picked up,

she finger fucked her self as her hips lifted off the bed with each thrust from her fingers when she bit down on her lip I lost it locking the door behind me I decided my baby needed to come and I was going to be the one to bring it. I dropped in front of her with her still clamped shut and fingers busy working I leaned over her and started licking her swollen bundle of nerves she thrusted her hips upwards and opened her eyes " its about time baby I thought I was going to be cumming with out you"

I smiled up at her " looks like I am right on time" I licked upward replacing my fingers with hers I sucked her sweet juices off each one of her fingers. I inserted one finger . Pumped it in and out. "mmm" Inserted two fingers. Biting of the lip is good .Pumping in and out her body moved in sync with every thrust.

Pumping them and curling them to hit her delicate G spot. " yea baby just like that" pump. Lick. Suck. "ahhhh" yea that's my girl let me that cum face . Pump. Thrust. Lick. Suck. "mmm" lick. Suck. Nibble. Her thighs started closing my head in .no baby open up for me I spread them back open and licked up and down her slit I felt her reached down and start pulling my hair. I inserted my finger again pushing it in and out while I lick that juicy clit of hers.

" oooooh God" not the name I am looking for so I started thrusting in faster I am still waiting for it .. Pump in. lick up. Thrust in. flick my tongue over her clit. "ahhhh" . Lick. Suck.. Wait for it. Wait for it.. Lick. Blow. Suck. Thrust. And here it comes "Eddddddddddwarrrrd" that's my girl… she writhed in delight as she rode her orgasm wave.

when she came down from her orgasmic high she pushed me down on my back to return the favor she pulled up my shirt and started kissing my chest. Reaching for my shorts I grabbed her by her wrists " no baby that was for you and I really need to shower" I could tell that she was disappointed what the fuck is wrong with me she wanted to fuck me but I wanted more than that I wanted make love to her she sighed and rolled off of me.

" are you sure this is the game you want to play Cullen" she asked as she stalked off to the bathroom I jumped up after her "love its not like that I am all sweaty from playing ball with Emmett besides when I make love to you it will be all night not some quickie because my parents aren't home" I lifted her chin to face her " I love you Isabella Marie Swan -soon to be Cullen don't ever doubt that I am here for the long haul"

she looked down to hid the tears brimming around her eyes " its because I'm fat right, I know I haven't lost all the baby weight but I am trying, I'm back to doing my boot camp work out" I kissed her hard and brought her hand down to my erection " do you feel what you do to me, I am sweaty I didn't want you sucking my sweaty cock baby that's all, baby I love the way EJ filled your body out my god it takes everything in me not to fucking ravish you every minute of the day"

I kissed her roughly I knew I couldn't have my baby feeling like I didn't want her and with my hard ass dick I carried her back to the bed where I proceeded to pepper her body with kisses as I gingerly rubbed her nipples between my fingers "please baby I cant take it no more I need to feel you inside of me" I steadied myself in front of her my cock at the tip of her entrance knocking on heavens door she opened her legs wide as if she was saying come in oh baby that I plan on doing.

I rubbed my head up and down her slit earning some glorious moans. She dug her heels into my ass bringing me closer and with one swift movement I was home. She was just as tight as I remember. " ahhh fuck" I groaned I knew I wasn't going to last very long I haven't had this sweet pussy in so long. I shuddered I pulled my self out to hold back my orgasm I kissed her mounds tenderly god I loved everything about this woman and I definitely needed to thank EJ for giving mommy these wonderful tits. " ahhh I'm going to cum Edwarrd" I loved the sound of my name falling from her lips. Her moans and my rapid thrusting was enough to send me over that cliff and with one final thrust I brought the house down.. "ahhhhhhh" I groaned into her ear. God I loved this woman.


	25. Chapter 23

**Bpov**

_**Turn me on the calm before the storm**_

I stormed out of the leaving room with every intention of going up to Edward's room to sulk, I needed to get laid and he is being less than cooperative. With my head held down not watching were I was going I bumped right into Alice

"hey Bella what is the rush" I sighed and shook my head

" just going up stairs" she gave me a whimsical look

" is everything ok Bella" I shrugged

" sure everything is great but"

" but what and please don't tell me nothing"

" everything is great but Edward wont give me any"

" give you any what" she asked I blushed right away

" no sex" I whispered

" my brother, what did you do is he sick" she started rattling off questions

" no he just doesn't want to pressure me but Alice I cant take it anymore I need him if you know what I mean"

"sure your horny and need to get laid" I laughed at her boldness

" what do I do Alice"

" play his game" game what game how do you play if its going to get me some of what he holding out on count me in

" tell me what I need to do" she leaned closer

" I'll clear the house for a few hours go upstairs shower and lay on his bed naked and when you hear him coming up touch your self he wont be able to contain him self "

" like masturbate Alice eww I am not touching my self"

"well then I guess you aren't going to be getting some" she kissed me on my cheek and strolled into the other room I continued sulking my upstairs. My mind wandering back to sitting on his lap and feeling his erection poke me in my love box, shit Alice I pray that you are right. I stripped myself of my clothes and showered lathering up my body really good giving my self a touch up in the bikini area after rinsing off I grabbed a towel and headed for the bed I dried my self off completely and laid down on his bed I sighed I couldn't fucking do this I wanted him not my damn finger I closed my eyes and imagined him being there with me I slowly slid my hand down,

opening my legs slightly for better access to my clit, I skimmed one finger up and down my folds knowing that was how he would do it . Then I pinched it softly between my finger and began a circular motion on my engorged bud, it was actually starting to feel good I let out a little moan and went for the gusto I stuck one finger inside my wetness and instinctively started moving my hips in sync with my thrusting.

My other hand was occupied with massaging my plump breast. I stuck in another finger and pumped in and out of my self I moaned Edward's name my pace quickened I could feel my walls tighten around my finger my orgasm was approaching I slowed the rhythm down I needed to hold my release off until he came in here. that's when I felt a wet tongue flicker along my throbbing clit I slowly opened my eyes " its about time baby I thought I was going to be cumming with out you"

He smiled up at me " looks like I am right on time" then he settled him self to get to work licking upward replacing my fingers with his, sucking my juices off each one of my fingers . He Pumped his thick fingers in and out. "mmm" I moaned out then he Inserted two fingers. I started biting my bottom lip. Pumping in and out of me while my hips lifted to meet every thrust of his fingers.

Pumping them and curling them hitting my delicate G spot. " yea baby just like that" I growled out. pump. Lick. Suck. Yea he knows what I like "ahhhh"I moaned again I was getting close . Pump. Thrust. Lick. Suck. "mmm" lick. Suck. Nibble. My thighs started closing his my head in .he spread them back open and licked up and down my wet slit I reached down and start pulling his hair. Putting his finger back in pushing it in and out while he lapped on my pussy soaking it with his saliva and my juices

" oooooh God" I know its not the name he looking for . I was trying to hold on for as long as possible he started thrusting in faster . I was biting my lip harder knowing he still waiting for it .. Pump in. lick up. Thrust in. flick his heavy tongue over my aching clit. "ahhhh" pump. Curl. Lick. Suck.. Wait for it. Wait for it.. Lick. Blow. Suck. Thrust. I bucked my hips erratically knowing it was going to happen I felt that knot ball up inside of me and release its self with a thunderous blow And here it comes "Eddddddddddwarrrrd" I in delight as she rode my orgasmic wave

Epov

Being with Bella and Anthony along with the rest of my family is thrilling beyond words, I never felt that I could love another person more than I love my mother or my sister. But I do I was completely in love with Isabella and as for Anthony he has become the reason I was born in to this world.

I finally convinced her to speak with Tyler Crowley Emmett's friend from NYC he was also a big shot attorney and agreed to handle Bella's Annulment from that douche bag Mike, I tried to get her to press charges against him but she refused saying she just wanted to let the past lie and move on with our future.

She promised me that after her annulment was finalized she would become my wife, I told her I would wait until she was completely ready but she assured me that she never more sure of anything in her life before and she wanted to show her love by standing in front of god and our families and pledge ourselves to each other. Alice is ecstatic to be planning our wedding Bella said she doesn't want anything big.

Her and I both wanted a inmate ceremony in our family backyard Alice agreed as long as she got to plan it. Over the next couple of days she had transformed our room in to a fashion runway, she had Bella busy everyday of the week trying on dresses and of course she wouldn't let me see it. I told her I didn't care she married me in her sweat pants I would still be happy. The love of my life finally said yes.

I had been helping my dad down at the hospital hoping that maybe this would turn into a permanent position for me well for us I know that Bella wants to stay closer to her dad, and I will do anything for that woman. I went out with Jasper and Emmet and purchased her engagement ring I realize that I may have went over board I just hoped that she wouldn't up to much of a fight. I headed upstairs to find where my family was at when I heard what sounded like Alice crying I went into her room to find out what was going on with her.

" Ali what's wrong baby" I crossed the room started to stroke her hair lovingly

" I have a bad feeling" she shuddered as I held her

" what can of feeling love"

" something bad Eddie"

"what do you mean"

" something is coming"

" what"

" something bad is heading this way"

" like what "

"I don't know Eddie, but its coming soon, I cancelled my flight back until the end of the month what ever it is it will be here soon" I never doubted her Alice always had some sort of sense when something bad was going to happen

" what ever it is we'll handle it ok love" I hugged her tightly against my chest as she sobbed

" I am scared Eddie"

" why are you scared baby"

" its Bella" I stiffened at her name

" what about Bella"

" what ever that is going to happen will happen to her" I pulled her from me to look her in the face I cupped her cheeks

" what is it Ali"

" I don't know for sure Eddie" she flung her arms around my neck and cried again

" ok settle down we will figure this out" I kissed her on top of her head and wiped her tears away she smiled up at me. I walked up to my room when I heard my cell phone ringing I jogged up the last steps to answer it I knew it was my love, she was probably telling me she was ready to be picked up from her visit with her dad and Sue down at La Push,

"hey baby" I spoke in the phone, but I was met back with a frantic Bella

" calm down baby are you ok, is Anthony ok" I shouted in the phone

"no-nno" she stuttered

" than what love"

" we stopped but Charlie's house to look thru some things before we headed back and when we got there the was a dead bird on the steps with the words next time it will be a "SWAN" I don't know who left this" she whimpered

"stay put and don't touch anything I'll be right there" I snapped my cell shut and I ran down the steps and headed towards the door.

**Upov**

I reached to answer my cell checking the caller ID I knew this wasn't going to be good he never calls me direct

" hello Sir what can I do for you" I paused nervously waiting for his reply

" did you find that information regarding my sisters" his tone was sharp

" yes sir I sent it by courier over to you" couting the seconds

" fine I'll be in touch for the next move"

" yes sir" I pressed the end button relieved to get off of the phone that man scared he fucking shit out of me. I know what he is capable of.


	26. Chapter 24

**Bpov**  
**_Shit storms_**

I tried to remain calm but I was scared shitless not for me but for Anthony he isn't even one years old and I am afraid for his life. Edward tried to convince me to press charges against Mike but I felt I just wanted to move on I don't want to be bother with him and his games and more. Charlie had called in to his deputies and had them come over to clean up the vandalism and depose of the dead carcass. I thanked god that Anthony slept threw pretty much this entire horror show. I noticed that Edward had pulled up and I ran to his open arms

" Baby are you ok , where is Anthony" he held me tight

" he is still sleeping in his car seat"

"do you think its Mike" he asked me asked Charlie approached us

" I don't know Edward"

" don't know what Bells"

" well Charlie" Edward began

" I am not sure what Bella has told you about Mike, but he is a scumbag that would sink as low as threathen a woman and child" I shook my head I knew that Mike was a nasty bastard but I didn't think he was capable of this especially with the info he knows that I have on him and his dad.

" I am still not sure it is" I looked at Edward than at my dad I havent told them about Mike and his dad

" we need to talk" they both looked at me I went to the car and grabbed my sleeping child and walked into my dads house after sitting down on the couch I felt Anthony stir

" Dada" he looked over my shoulder for Edward, he always called for him when he woke up from a nap

" right here baby" Edward came over and took him from my lap as I got up to fetch him a bottle coming back from the kitchen I heard them talking about Mike

" ok what's up Bella" Edward looked me in the eye, I knew that I couldn't lie to him anymore , we are past that and I need to be honest with him

" Mike and his dad are dirty they have committed a crime involving the mayor" they both looked at me

" what are you talking about exactly Bells" my dad asked

" well it seems that Mr. Newton and the Mayor had some sort of S/M party and a woman died in the hotel room and they tried to cover it up"

" how do you know this" they both asked

" well one day Mike and his dad was speaking about it and Anthony taped him with his toy camcorder"

"does he know that you have this incriminating evidence against him"

" yes I told him" Edward's mouth opened

" shit I think he is trying to threaten you" he ran his fingers thru his hair I knew that he was nervous, and I felt that this was going to get worse before it got better

" so what do we do now" Charlie spoke this time

" well right now there isn't much to go on, and until something concrete comes with up Mike I think we have to sit still" he looked at Edward

" son I know how much you love my daughter and my grandson and I have no doubt that you will protect them, take what she needs from here and were boarding up this house" we both nodded I ran upstairs to see if there was anything that I wanted and quickly came back down with a few t-shirts and some pictures of my mother

" I love you baby and if you need me call me at Sue's" he hugged me and kissed Anthony, after shaking Edward's hand he hopped in his cruiser and took off heading back to La Push

" I am sorry Edward I should have told you about the tape before" he pulled me in for a hug

" don't worry we will figure this out" I strapped the baby in his chair and settled my self in the front and buckled myself in , the ride back to his house was quiet except the baby making his babbling noises between calling mine And Edward's name , I glanced at him while he stared loving at Anthony

**Upov**

" I just sifted thru the the packet that you sent me along with the torn letter that my little sister held on to while her life was taken from her, as for my older sister I seeing those pictures and what those freaks did to them I want them all taken care of do you understand"

" yes sir I completely understand"

" that Mike was very forth coming in the information he was willing to share about his father and his soon to be ex wife and that Cullen kid"

" yes well now they all can pay for what they have done to my sisters. They are both dead because of them all of them"

" don't worry JV I will handle it all, I will be meeting with them soon to dicuss her anullment"

" Crowley how many times I told you I don't like abbrvations of my name

" Yes sir sorry James"

" you know better than to disrespect me"

" sorry Mr. Volteri sir"

" much better Crowley"

"Lay low until we find the right time to strike"

" well sir they are getting married as soon as her anullment is finalized I can pull some strings and have it tied up by tomorrow and she could be having a wedding in a week a two"

" that's fucking perfect"

" yes sir"

" call me when you have all the details of when and where"

" yes sir"

**Epov**

Sitting and waiting for that douche to make a move is aggravating is been almost two weeks and nothing all is quiet, we met with Tyler last week and he confirmed that Bella was now free to become my wife, so the wedding planning around here is in full force, I try to convince Bella that we should postpone the nuptials until this issue with Mike is over but she wouldn't hear of it,

"Baby I love you and I want to become your wife like we planned if we wait then we are only giving him the power to control our lives again" I kissed the hand that she held on my cheek

" your absolutely love on with the wedding baby I can wait until you're my Mrs." I put my fears aside to make sure that my baby had the wedding that she deserved

**Bpov**  
**_6mos later_**

Things have been going great between Edward and I , in fact it has been great with everyone. There were no more threatening letters or incidents after that whole swan fiasco, it has been pretty quite and I think I have delayed the wedding long enough and I told both Edward and Alice that I wanted to be Mrs. Cullen as soon as humanly possible.

I didn't think we needed to wait any longer, we have been living Milan for the past 6 months, Edward sold his prior house stating simply that he wanted to start fresh and didn't want me to feel like it was Tanya's house instead of ours, I told him that he was being ridiculous but he wouldn't have it. Italy is a beautiful place to be but I told Edward that I wanted to be married at Cullen Manor with all our friends and family there.

He was wrapping up his 36 hour hospital shift and would be home some time tomorrow I truly enjoyed waiting for him to come home to me after his shift, I should have been his wife from the start. But I let stupidity and Mike come in the way of our life and I refused to dwell on him on let anyone ever again stand in the way of my life.

**Epov**

I have made all the necessary arrangements to fly us back to Forks so that Isabella and I could finally get married. I was extremely hesitant in going back after all that shit, I took those threats seriously and have had someone watching Mike since then but nothing has come up, no moves have been made for the past six months.

We had a small gathering to celebrate Anthony's 1st birthday. I love being a dad my son give me the greatest joy in life, he runs to me after every shift and talks to me when my love calls me to check in, I love my life. So after confirming the wedding details with Ali and Bella we were set to fly back to forks after my shift is over.

**Bpov**

I spoke to Alice to make sure that her and Jasper were packed and ready to leave tomorrow I tried to convince Edward that he needed to rest after his shift was over but he assured me that he would have plenty of rest once we landed, Ali and I have planned the wedding to take place at the Cullen Manor this Sunday, that woman simply amazes me with the short time I have given her she has managed to pulled to together a wedding I am postive will be spectacular. I wanted a intimate wedding with just family but she had a point when she said I only got to marry the love of my life once and I might as well do it thoroughly , the wedding is going to be he highlight of Forks, I could careless but after all the time that I have spent away from her and Edward and the rest of my family I really wanted to this for all of us.

"dada" my little love bug asked me as he placed his hands on my cheek

" dada is working baby" Anthony has taken to Edward like he has always been here, deciding that he needed to hear his daddy's voice I called him and handed him the phone  
" dada" he cooed in the phone I could hear Edward talking to him and it made me feel just a little bit more in love with him

" that's me baby" he said

" dadadadada" Anthony babbled back he was trying so hard to talk

" I love you baby , ti amo " Edward said in his velvety voice

" lah uuu, t mo" wow it sounded like Anthony was trying to repeat what daddy said.

**Apov**

There is so much I want to say but it all comes out a gibberish, I want to tell him how much I love him, and I forgive him for making Mama cry, I want him to know that I always knew he was my daddy, and being her with him and mama has been the happiest times of my short life.

I want to tell him about everything that douche bag did to my ma, I know that she didn't tell him, mama is a good person and she wont tell simply because she doesn't want to get that asshole in trouble, I know my daddy would beat his ass without a question. One day he will get what is coming to him.

**Bpov**

I finished packing everything I think that we will need for our trip and everything Anthony will need for the next three weeks while he stayed with his grandparents as Edward and went on our honey moon. I had been so lost in my day dream I hadn't noticed that My love was home until he wrapped his arms around my waist

"ciao bello, ti amo" he whispered in my ear

"ciao bello, ti amo più" I replied back yes I have been taking Italian

" impossible"  
"its true"

"how can you compare the love of one tree, compared to a forest" he squeed ,me tight and kissed along my neck I quickly turned and brought my lips to his dragging my teeth nibbling on his bottom lip,flicker his tongue at the entrance of my mouth as if he needed permission, I eagerly opend to welcome him home, he deepened our kissed as our tongue danced with each other I knotted my fingers in his hair and tugged him closer to me. His hands were had a firm grip on my ass

"andiamo" we reluctantly broke the kiss and laughed our son can speak Italian more than he can speak English , Edward bent down to picked him up

" ora stavano andando" yes we needed to get moving, we were just waiting for Alice and Jasper to get here

" are you teaching him Italian" Alice bounced in happily

" yea we are and he is a natural"

" its because he is so young they are like a sponge and it is easy to learn a different language than their own" Jasper replied

" well either way I think it is adorable"

" ti amo Antonio" she kissed his forehead

" t mo" Anthony reached for her cheek, Alice and Jasper were his god parents and he loved them as much as they loved him any time Edward and I wanted a date night Uncle Jas and Auntie Ali always came to play with him.

" ok can we get in gear it's a long flight and I am tired" Edward told us I knew my man was tired and he was sacrificing his sleep to make my dreams come true

" the car is out front" Ali informed us Edward and Jasper grabbed our luggage as Alice and I gathered all of Anthony bags and toys locking the door behind us and placing the key in the key holder for the house keeper we set off for the airport. I was looking forward to seeing Charlie and every one else, as we boarded the plane and settled in for the long trip back Edward laid his head on top of mine and closed his eyes and was sleeping before the plane took off.

**Tpov**

"yes sir according to my sources the wedding is taking place this Sunday" I nervously chewed on my thumb nail

" good glad to hear the happy couple will be here soon"

" yes sir"

" is everything set for the others? Its time to pay the piper" he snickered on the other line

" sir you didn't ask me to do anything else" there was a pause

" yes yes you are right this is something I planned myself but I would read tomorrows paper" without another word I simply heard the dial tone, James Volteri scared the piss out of me, he is a dangerous guy and he will stop at nothing and no one to punish someone. I laid on the bed contemplating what I should do when I turned on the tv

" late breaking news" the anchorwoman babbled I turned up the volume curious

" the Mayor was killed in a what appears to be a sick murder suicide involving S/m with non other than his assistant Mr. Newton" I nearly choked on my fucking coffee spitting that shit all over the tv screen, my cell rang

" Heello" I answered

" I take it by your voice you have seen the late night news" he chuckled evilly , I didn't know how to respond to that

" yyes I did"

" how what"

" well it seems that the mayor and his flunky were gay, yes they were into some really ruff homo sex and frankly it got to ruff and they succumbed to their sick fetishes, who knew the Mayor like to be gagged with a rubber ball while being fucked in the ass by his assistant Mr. Newton and shit balls who knew that Mr. Newton liked being choked while ramming his dick in the Mayor's shit hole" he laughed again before I could say anything another bulletin came across the screen

" the bodies of Mrs. Newton and her son Mike Newton were identified in the car wreckage, it is unclear who was driving but one thing is certain alcohol drugs and high speed took part in the death of this family" my hand went to my mouth

"why them" I choked out

" tying up loose ends" he chuckled as I hung up the phone I was suddenly terrified I would become a loose end once he didn't need me any more, I knew what I needed to do and called he one person I prayed could help me


	27. Chapter 25

**_The hills has eyes_**  
**Bpov**

The flight was long and unbearable, Anthony has been restless and no matter how many games or songs I tried to sing to him, he just would not settle down. I knew that he wanted his father but, Edward just finished a long shift so that he can take off for the next month. He truly needed to rest but Anthony isn't used to not being able to play with his daddy after his shift.

"dada, maamma , dada" he cried and tried to wiggle himself over to Edward

"baby daddy needs to sleep" I felt Edward stir next to me

" its ok love, give me the baby" I tried to protest but he wasn't having it

" Edward you need to sleep you just finished working 36 hours" he shrugged his shoulders while trying to open his eyes

" my baby is more important than sleep"

" dadda" he cried

" no Anthony. Daddy needs sleep" he let out a cry like I was trying to murder him

" Isabella just give me the baby" he was holding his arms out to Edward

" what the hell is the problem here" Alice peered over the seat with her grouchy voice

" Anthony wants me and she wont give him to me " Edward pouted like a baby

" Bellllla give him his son please so I can go back to sleep" she told me angrily. I reluctantly handed Anthony to him, only because I didn't want to hear Alice mouth any more. You just don't mess with her when she hasn't had her 8 hours of sleep. Talk about bitch.

" dada t mo" Anthony cooed when he was in his lap kissing him all over his face and smacking his cheeks

" ti amo mi amor" Edward replied as he kissed him on his forehead. And tickled his sides He smiled up at me and patted the seat for me to sit down.

" don't be mad love he just misses me as much as I missed him"

" are you insane I am not mad about that, you need to sleep Edward how are you going to function over the next couple of days"

" baby please sit down I promise to go to sleep soon" I folded my arms across my chest

" umm hmm I guess you'll just have to sleep on the honeymoon" he eyes opened slowly

" oh love I have no intention of you sleeping let alone myself" he replied in his groggy sexy voice, I smiled while he grinned at me . I glanced over at him and noticed that Anthony had laid his head on his daddy chest and had falling asleep while clutching his little hands on Edwards shirt. I smiled it was easy to fall asleep laying on his chest.

"it's the daddy touch" he chuckled as he peeked down on his sleeping son, that is now content

" its my favorite place to lay among other places on that magnificent body of yours" I told him as I ran my fingers threw his hair

" all yours my love this body is all yours" he said in between kisses to my hand. He released my hand so that he could stretch without waking the baby, only to give me a glimpse of his luscious Masen tattoo. He has added Anthony name to his forearm, and a B on his hand between his thumb and forefinger, I have a E tatted on the same spot as well as Anthony name across my wrist. He twisted again trying to get comfortable I sucked a breath in his body has always dazzled me and I haven't seen him naked in 36 hours.

" you ok baby" he opened his eyes slightly

" um yea just dandy" I tried to adjust my breathing, he reached for my hand and I immediately started tracing circles on his palm then bringing his finger to my mouth as I drew it in and sucked it , his eyes shot open and looked at me

" fucccck baby" I knew he was feeling horny as I was . Its been 36 long fucking hours since I laid beneath him , 36 hours since I felt him inside of me, 36 fucking hours since I tasted him, 36 loong hours since I had a orgasm.

"Mile high club love?" he asked me as much as I wanted him I know that he needed his rest

" rest baby we have plenty of time for us" he looked at me as if he was asking me if I was sure before his eyes slipped closed again

" we have forever" we both nodded, I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes thinking of the wedding

**Apov**

Did they not realize that I needed my fucking sleep. I have spent the past 36 fucking hours with the phone glued to my ear to make all the preparations for the wedding, I ordered all the flowers, all the food, personally invited all the guest, arranged for the minister, the photographer, the DJ, hell I even made the arrangements for their honeymoon.

I know that I was being a cranky bitch but shit I am tired. I have even been snapping at my love . I told Jazz that once this wedding stuff was over we would be taking a trip of over own to get away from things. I wanted to start trying to have a family of our own, being with Anthony has turned the wana be a mother switch in me on and I have babies on the brain lately and the more time I spend with him the more I want a baby. I haven't told Jazz that I really want his baby but I see the way he looks at me when ever we have Anthony over the house.

Everything has fallen right into place life is where it should have been almost two years ago. I am not anger at Bella for staying away or not telling me about the baby before I understand the fear that douche bag had put in her. And I don't hold it against her but I told her no more fucking secrets and she agreed its all I can ask for , my brother is marrying the love of his life and I have gotten my bestie back along with a godson/nephew. Nothing could go wrong right? I thought as I turned into Jazz shoulder I felt him kiss my lips softly I murmured a I love you as I fell back into my slumber

**Jpov**

I decided to give that prick another call to find out if the wedding is happening this week or not. I reached into my pocket and dialed his number

" what the word on the bird" I asked fuck I cracked myself up with my humor

" as far as I know that wedding is still on schedule for this Sunday" I ran my fingers across my temple

" good good,does she know about her ex" I had been curious about that I had wondered if they would postpone their nuptials for the funerals for the Newton family

" as far as I know I don't believe so"

" good" I closed the phone shut and went about making the final preparations for Sunday

**Epov**

The flight was long and I was beyond tired I have never felt so happy to be home as I did today, we landed about a hour ago and were making the hour trip back to Forks, I told Bella that I would get some sleep but shit I am to fucking excited to think about sleep now, I was getting married to the love of my life in two days. I am fucking anxious, everything has been going smooth for the past 6 months I just hoped that meant that good things were to come for us. My Bella deserved to be happy and I would do what I had to do to make sure that she was happy everyday of her life. I would spend every waking moment trying to make both her and my son happy.

" were here baby wake up" I caressed her face

" finally " she jumped up we had planned on staying at my parents house, Charlie had called last month and informed us that he sold his house and moved in with Sue Clearwater and they planned on being married next fall.

" everyone is waiting for us at the door" she looked up to see our families waiting at the front steps

" where's that beautiful boy at" I heard my mom say I knew she wasn't talking about me but

" I am right here" I chuckled

" oh I am sorry my love I was talking about my grandson, but you are handsome as well"

" replaced already" I shrugged entrapping Anthony from his car seat and handing him over to my mom

" t mo" my son told his grandma

" he speaks Italian" she cooed

" yes mother he does" she threw him up in the air and kissed him all over when he landed back in her arms I could see my dad fight for his attention

" if we walked past them hey wouldn't even notice we were gone" I whispered In Bella's ear she shrugged

"I know we have been replaced look at the line behind your dad to hold the baby" we walked hand in hand up the steps

" are you guys going to come inside" I ran back down the steps to grab the rest of our bags when I felt a hand on my shoulders

" we need to talk son" I turned to face Charlie

" sure Charlie what's up" I asked curiously I think it was a little to late to talk about the birds and the bees

" some things has happened since your guys left and with the wedding this weekend I think we need to discuss what happened last night" just as I was about to reply I noticed my dad and Emmett walking up to me from behind

" I think we should move this to the garage we don't want to alarm the women if we don't have to" I noded as I looked up at my love to see that she was busy with my mom and sister along with Sue, she glanced up and smiled and waved a me suddenly I felt scared, I followed them to the garage

" ok can some one tell me what the fuck is going on" I looked at the men around me as Jasper entered

" well the Mayor was killed last night"

" the Mayor shit how and what does that have to do with us or the wedding" I asked

" he was killed along with Mr. Newton" I ran my fingers thru my hair

" along with Mrs. Newton" my eyes opend a bit wider

" Mike was also killed last night" I raked my finger thru my hair harder

" what the fuck"

" do you know who is responsible" I looked at Charlie

" no we arent sure but we are also concerned that it may have to do with Bella"

"with Bella why"

"well she was married to that bastard and I havent any clue what him or his family was involved in"

" shit " I looked at my dad

" that's not all I received a strange phone call as well"

" I guess we should postpone the wedding" I choked out

" whaattt why" we all turned to see Bella standing there

" I think we should tell her what's going on"

" tell me what" she said my dad and Charlie shook their heads no

" she has a right to know" Emmett added

" he's right this does concern her" I said I walked across the room and brought her in as I embraced her. She settled in front of me as I wrapped my hands around her waist tightly while Charlie and my Dad explained what has happened yesterday then we silently waited for her to speak

" wow" she started

" I am sorry that they lost their lives but there is no fucking way that I am postponing my wedding: I squeezed her tighter as she reached her hand back and brought my face to her I turned her slightly so that I can give her a kiss

" I agree"

" nothing is going to happen as long as I am here" Emmett cracked his knuckles, he has always been dangerous and had fear for no one, he walked to a locked cabinet and pulled out some keys. As he opened the doors we he turned to see that all of our faces where shocked . Standing behind him was a arsenal of guns, riffles,

" what the fuck Emmett" I stepped away from Bella

" son I hope that you have a permit for all of that" he looked up at Charlie

" what I say here stays here, let me explain" he flipped his cell open

" I need you now" he closed his cell and put in back in his pocket we heard the door open again, this time it was Rosalie flanked by Jacob.

" ok seriously what the fuck is going on"

" I am a undercover FBI agent" I started laughing this had to be some sort of fucking joke

" Edward I am serious, in fact the three of us are agents" he pointed to Rosalie and Jacob , I shook my head refusing to believe that

" its true man when I left to follow Rosalie she was already in her training and I decided to join as well that's where I bumped into Jacob, we have been undercover for the past 18 months, now I can divulge any information but just rest assure that I got your back" Rosalie and Jacob stepped behind him

" we got your backs so don't worry" I noticed Bella look at Jacob I hadn't known that she knew him , but she explained that they were childhood friends and that she had worked with him in phoenix

" what do we do now " I asked Charlie informed us what we were to do and the wedding was back on. I pulled Bella to me

" don't worry baby I wont let anything happen to you or our son" I wiped a lonely tear that started to fall from her eye

" I trust you baby" she told me as I bent down to kiss her lips

" get a room already" Emmett bellowed

" I intend to" I laughed as we walked up to the house

" tonight is the rehearsal dinner I hope that you didn't forget" Alice nearly attacked us as we entered the house

" of course not Ali " we all replied everyone separated and went to their rooms to get dressed

" no time for funny business we leave within the hour" she looked at Bella and I as well as Rosalie and Emmett and then finally at Jasper

" no time for nothing but getting dressed am I clear" she shouted

" crystal" we all replied

" don't fuck with me" she pointed her fingers

" mom give Bella Anthony" she looked at her strange

" if they have Anthony they wont have time for anything else" she replied we all just laughed she was a strange girl but hell if I didn't love her ass so much


	28. Chapter 26

**Bpov**

_**~You think you know but really you have no idea**_

I admit that I was scared but I knew that Edward wouldn't let anything happen to us as well as my dad and now Emmett, Rosalie, Jacob , who knew that they were fucking FBI agents shit . I felt safe, Alice handed me our garment bags and told me to call her when I was ready to get dressed then she informed me that better be in a half hour . I giggled she was a fucking wedding tyrant , but god did I love this woman she is my best friend , my sister.

Edward had been great with all of this planning and it didn't bother him that he hadn't met Angela or Ben and Emily since they were going to be part of the wedding , he said if they were important to me than they were important to him, he would meet them when they flew in this weekend for the wedding, tonight is the rehearsal dinner and I am excited. Lost in thought I barely heard the knock on the door .

" love Alice is throwing a hissy are you about ready" I sighed she had jist left me not more than 10 minutes ago to style my hair and she is freaking out Edward looked handsome as usual in his dark denim low rise jeans and his black button up, his diamond earrings shone brightly in the light and his smell is intoxicating I often have to remind myself to breathe when I am in his presence, he slid his hand across my waist and nuzzled my neck

" yes baby I a ready" I much rather stay here wrapped up in his arms all night

" hmmm you smell delicious"

" as do you"

" you smell better"

" so are you having your bachelor party tonight after the rehearsal" I questioned we haven't really talked about it but I wouldn't stand in the way if he wanted to partake in that silly ritual

" love a bachelor party is for those that are having a hard time letting go of their single hood" he kissed alongside of my neck

" I just don't want you to miss anything" I reached back and ran my hands thru his soft messy hair

" baby" he turned me around so that I was facing him

" I do not care to partake in such activities I am more than happy to put behind me my lonely bachelor days and I look forward to making love to you and putting you in a deep slumber from, only to awaken you every morning and cherish the love that you have placed in my heart I cant wait for Sunday when you will finally be my wife. You have given me the greatest love in my life I would be lost without you and EJ , I look to the day when I hold my hand on your pregnant belly knowing that it is my child again that grows in side of you." I felt my eyes get misty I have wasted so much time trying to protect him when all I needed to do was love him, I vowed to myself that I would never make that mistake again.

" I want all of those things as well Edward I want to fall asleep on your chest and wake up in your arms the next day, I want to cherish your love like to day is our last day, I look forward to become your wife and spending the rest of my life making you happy" I touched my loves cheek and he closed his eyes

" beside I much rather stay at home with my arms wrapped around you and play with my son all night"

" I would love to do the same but some how I don't think Ali has that in her plans, when I told her I didn't want a bachelorette party she said she had an alternative for tonight"

" I know she wont back off that easy" we both laughed she was hell in heels and nobody messed with her. As if she heard her name we heard her scream from down stairs for us to move our asses. Edward's dropped his forehead to mine and kissed me briefly before he intertwined our fingers and headed to the door

" about fucking time" Alice looked me up and down

" and you better not have done anything to ruin your hair or outfit" she shot daggers at me I held my hand up in the air

" we didn't do anything I swear" everyone laughed as Edward put his head down. Edward and I walked over to Anthony who was nestled in his grandma's arms and kissed him as I reached to take him from her Alice bellowed

" lets roll"

" don't worry Bella Carlisle and I will take him in our car"

" well I thought we were all riding together" everyone looked at Alice

" no its better if Anthony goes with us being that you all are going out after the rehearsal" I looked at Alice  
" yea its better since neither one of you guys want to do the Bachelor party thing I arranged for us all to go out clubbing t afterwards" well there went our plans for cuddling and making love and playing with Anthony I glanced up at Edward and he realized it to and we both shrugged

" ok lets go then" we all piled in to the limo that Alice rented, so no one would have to be DD tonight I could only imagine what that little heifer has in store for us. After we settled into the limo the shot were quickly past around

" to my little brother and my little sister, whoa wait I just made that sound like some sort of incestual thing . Fuck that's gross" Rosalie smacked him across the back of his head , we all laughed as we chugged the shots pouring another round Emmett opened the glass door and spoke to the driver

"pit stop" he said as we made several turns than stopped we drank a few more shots when the door opened and entered Jacob Black my former boss and longtime friend , our history is long , we have known each other since we were in diapers, we were inseparable while we were little, making mud pies, and playing war in his back yard, we lost contact with each other when my mom started jumping from place to place, we wrote letters for a few years but then lost total contact when he moved and I moved again. It wasn't until he gave me that job at his bar did I realize how much I really missed him

" Bells" he kissed me on the cheek " how are you" I felt all eyes on me so I felt the need to explain that Jake and I knew each from way back when. Than we went back to drinking shots and more toasts

" so are you guys going to have more kids" I nearly spat my drink out

" of course we will but right now I think we need practice" Edward grabbed my hand and winked at me

" yea lots of practice"

" yea having a kid is ruff" Emmett added Rose pinched him

" yea um Em I don't think that's the practice they were referring to" Alice added we pulled into Forks Motor Lodge Alice had a word with the driver and we headed inside to go over the details of the wedding. Angela ran up to me and threw her arms around me

" Bella its so good to see you again" I hugged her tightly she was the first real friend that I had since I met Alice

" where's Ben" I asked looking around

" he's flying in to night" she said and hugged me again

" Nurse Hottie" we both turned around to see Emmett staggering over to us flanked by Edward, Jasper and Jacob

" Emmett I specifically told you that I didn't want a bachelor party what the hell man" I looked at him confused he reached for my hand. Wait how did he know that Angela did a nurse routine bachelor party ohh fuck it hit me then Angela looked at me

" um Edward this is Angela my friend who is in the wedding" he shook her hand

" your him" she said I looked up at her hoping she wouldn't say anything

" huh" we stopped

" your Anthony's father"

" yes" Edward and I both said

" he's all over your face , looks just like you" she chuckled and winked at me

" she still looks like nurse hottie" Emmett added before taking his place by Rosalie

Rose and Emmett were to walk down the aisle first, followed by Jasper and Alice, next were Angela and her husband Ben, then Emily and Anthony will walk together, then I would follow down with my dad, after going thru the routine and Charlie hand my hand to Edward I felt choked up and it was even the real thing yet. After dinner and lots of toasting we said goodnight to Esme and Carlisle kissed Anthony good and convinced Angela and Jacob to continue to party with us. Angela wanted to drop Emily off at her parents house so we followed her in the limo and took off to the club from her house. We ended up back at the club that started this all. The Sandbar. I talked privately with Angela and Jacob and informed them that I had told Edward about my dancing. She looked at me confused

" how does he not know it was his bachelor party that we danced at Bella don't you remember" she asked me

" I remmber the party and yea I thought the guy was cute but with those contacts I couldn't see shit besides it was dark" we all started laughing I looked to Jake for answers

" she's right Bells it was Cullen party that you danced at" I held my hand to my mouth fuck I was fuck I would have to come clean and hope that he wont be upset. We headed inside the club and made our way to the bar. Where everyone was already drinking and spilling shots all over the place I stepped into Edwards arms he handed me a drink and called their attention

" the last time I was in this club I met and fell in love with the most beautifull girl in the world and tomorrow she is going to become my wife" everyone banged their hands on the bar and started shouting " kiss her" he dipped me over and placed his lips on mine and slowly parted them with his tongue fisting his hand in my hair as he deepened the kiss. Every one screamed as he brought me back up for air. With the music blaring and the Patron pumping thru my veins I needed to dance and with that the girls surrounded me and pulled me towards the dance floor

With Angela leading the way to the dance floor I heard the DJ playing our dance song I glanced at her and smiled, she winked at me and I nodded. Alice stopped me before I hit the floor

" Bella what the hell you never changed out of your clothes into your flats" I looked down to see I was still wearing my micro mini and stilettos I shrugged she didn't really know that I could dance all night with these fuckers and not feel the burn.

" Ali this baby girl has come into her own" she looked at me

" what the hell does that mean" she asked I smiled

" Ali I am just not that little clumsy girl that you had to teach to walk in high heels"

" well when your feet hurt at the end of the night don't blame me" I grabbed her hand I guess I needed to demonstrate I could handle the stilettos we made our way thru the crowd as the Pussy Cat Dolls blasted thru the speakers.

I held her finger tips as we danced our way over to Rosalie and Angela. She pulled me in for a hug and shimmed her way down my leg , we heard several screams from men in the club and before we knew it , a circle was forming around us. As the song played on Angela and I started performing our old dance routine. We ground our selves against each other, as I caught a glimpse of Edward watching me from by the bar I could feel the heat from the Patron and the fire from the desire burning in me.

I kept my eyes on him as I dropped down to the floor inching my way up slowly while rubbing my hands all over my body, by the way he was adjusting his pants and licking his lips I could tell he was turned on. As the song lead into another I beckoned him with my finger as I swayed my hips from side to side. He toasted his shot mouthed something to Emmett slammed the glass down on the bar and slowly moved his way towards me. I turned my back to him and twisted my hips and shook my ass.

**Epov**

I lost count on how many drinks that the fella's and I had toasted to, the attention I was receiving from the women in the club was just irritating me no matter how many times I told them I wasn't interested or that I was getting married tomorrow, it didn't seem to deter them. I started scanning the club hoping that no dude was hitting or trying to dance with my lady, that's one thing I didn't fucking need landing myself in jail the night before my wedding.

after shooting my next set of shots I heard loud cheering from the dance floor I stayed with my back leaning against the bar when the crowd parted slightly and I caught a glimpse of my girl dancing with all of her friend. Oh god that shit was hot and of course my dick got hard instantly. And I tired to adjust myself. Not that I wanted a threesome I didn't, I would no intention of sharing myself or my lady with anyone. But the way she moved her hips and ran her fingers up and down her sides touching the edges or her perky breast, had the alcohol in me bubbling I just wanted to take her back to the limo and bury myself ball deep her sweet juicy pussy. I shuddered at the thought. I was locked in place I could her Emmett saying something to me but I was mesmerized by her.

She titled her head to the side and call me with her finger while she continue to torment me with her seduction. I looked over at my brother whose eyes were always glued to the dance floor

" damn dude she got the whole club eye fucking her" I shot him a dirty look  
" well then I best get over there to let all these motherfuckers know that she is mine" Emmett chuckled as I quickly downed my shot and slammed that shit on the bar and headed towards the dance floor like a predator locking eyes with its prey.

She turned her back to me and bounced her ass up and down. I picked my stride up and reached the floor within two steps. I ghosted my hands up her legs and pulled her against my erection by her hips. She reached her hands behind and ran her fingers alongside my face, I nuzzled closer and kissed down her neck. We continued grinding on each other , I needed to feel the friction on my cock but it wasn't alleviating shit I needed to cum and badly.

I felt some approach me from behind and started dancing on me I turned slightly to see it was her friend dancing on me sandwiching me along with Bella I looked down at my girl and she was smiling and she grabbed Angela's hand a pulled her in between us and she started grinding her perfect ass into Angela pussy. The men in the club was going wild. My sister and Rosalie were cheering them on.

I wanted to worm my way back in I needed to feel her ass on me. Then a song came on and it sounded so familiar but I couldn't place it for shit.. Until I heard Bella sing the words and move her body insync with the music and it hit me. " turn the lights on" she moved alongside Angela I continued to dance but I was caught up in the memory of her:

**_"turn the fucking lights one. " she tossed the mic to the floor and pulled a rope dumping a bucket of cold water on me while I sat on a chair dazed hard and confused then said_******

**_" dreams over wake the fuck up, your getting married tomorrow" she sashayed her half naked ass towards the DJ booth and threw the back door_**_._

It was my girl that night I thought I felt something but my dumb ass thought it was the alcohol. I should have know that Vampiress was my sexy lady. Damn my dick twitched at the thought of her performing that dance on me. I wiggled my way back in the middle of them with Bella's back against my chest I pulled her in close and whispered in her ear

" please tell me you still have the Vampire costume" her body stopped dancing and she turned to face me

" how, you knew it was me" she asked hiding her face in embracement I pulled her hands a way from her face

" don't cover your eyes that performance was hot and I hope to have a happy ending the next time you do it for me" I told her in her ear

" your not mad" how could I be mad she is a sexy woman and she is mine

" why would I be" then it dawned on me she probably danced for other men like that my jar clinched and my fists tightened on her hips

" Edward" she called as she stroked my cheek

" I have never danced like that for anyone you were the first and last" she spoke in my ear, I loosened my death grip on her hips she pulled my head down to brush her lips on mine and I felt like the man once again.


	29. Chapter 27

**Bpov**  
**_~Its not over til its over_**

When Edward made the Vampire comment he realized I was the dancer at his party I figured he would be angry but he wasn't until he thought of something and it dawned on me that he probably thought I danced with other men, but I quickly reassured him that wasn't the case. I brought his lips to mine and kissed him softly as I squeezed his ass.

He let out a little moan into my mouth and grabbed my ass firmly. Emmett came from behind and said that is was time for more shots to much dancing going on he claimed we headed back to the bar. As the bar tender lined up 16 shot glasses on the bar Edward held his glass up

" to Vampires and happy ending" I damn near spit the liquor out of my mouth as he screamed it every one looked at me and I shrugged as I grabbed his shirt pulling him closer to me so I could lick the alcohol off of his lips. We continued tossing back shots and making toasts. I excused myself to the ladies room , Edward reached for my hand before I left with the ladies to freshen up.

" meet me outback love" I couldn't help but laugh I know we both wanted the same thing, I was horny as shit and needed to feel him inside of me. I winked at him and nodded my head, I told the girls I'd meet them in the bathroom after they left I proceeded to walk out the back of the club where the love of my life was waiting for me, standing with his back against the door frame , hands jammed in his pockets and his eyes hung heavy and full of lust. His eyes lifted and met mine.

I smiled as he licked his plump lips. I stepped into his arms , he lifted my chin and started kissing me soft and slow at first, I could feel his hard on pressing into my stomach as I fingered my hand into his hair and brought him closer to deepen our kiss

" I need you so much right now" he huskily breathed against me neck

" I want you to , I need to fell you inside of me" I kissed him back I could feel his hands trailing down my sides landing his finger tips along the hem of my mini , I parted my legs to allow him access to where I needed it most. I could feel him fumbling with my skirt as he pulled my ass and rubbed it against his groin

" we need to hurry before they send out the search party for us" he rasped in my ear. I didn't fucking care were the hell we were I needed him and I needed to cum, I nodded as I reached for the buckle on his pants and he pushed us into the corner

" I can be quick" I never had a quickie in a club before but I damn for sure was looking forward to it. He groaned in my hair as he slid his hand under my skirt and over my moist panties. Inch by inch I felt them ripped by his strong fingers with one final tug I felt a cool breeze between my legs

" please baby hurry" I whimpered I had to have him he turned me and bent me over as I felt my air hit my ass before I could moan I felt him enter me swiftly from behind, with one hand kneading my breast and the other hand on my hip, pushing and pulling me up and down on his shaft.  
" god love you feel incredible, I have been wanting to do this all night I'm just sorry" he paused

" sorry for what baby" I cooed

" sorry that this has to be a quickie" his hand fell from my breast and settled on my swollen hot box; with his thumb circling my clit and his cock pounding me from the back I started to feel the burn building up in the pit of my stomach I reached between my legs to grasp his balls that were slapping fiercely against my backside

" ummmmmm Edward I'm gonna cum" his pace quickened , his thrust were frantic I knew he was just as close as I was

" ooooh yea yea baby sooo good" he struggled to speak as he pound away I felt my knee go weak as he flicked my clit one last time and my body busted into an intense orgasm from the back of the club quickie seconds later I felt his death grip on my hips as he un leashed his hot load into my already wet core. He slumped forward resting his head on my back , kissing my hair our breaths ragged

" god I love you woman" he chuckled

" I love you man" I smirked when he pulled himself out I instantly felt the lose and wanted it back but it wasn't the time or place we needed to get moving before we got caught. Fixing my skirt and helping me steady myself to my feet. He kissed me tenderly on my swollen lips

" we'll finish this later love" I pulled his head closer to me

" you bet your ass we will" I helped him fasten his belt , I stepped back to admire his just been fucked look and laughed

" oh please tell me that you guys didn't just" we turned our heads to see Alice tapping her Jimmy Choo clad foot impatiently with her arms wrapped tightly against her. Fuck this is just as bad is getting caught by your parents

" Ali I don't know what your talking about we came out here to get some air" Edward said as he reached for my hand

" I was born at night but not last night asshole , you both have that I just had a orgasm from a quickie glow" she shot us daggers as we smiled happily at her

" well I hope you got that out your system because you wont be seeing other each until tomorrow night" both our smiles fell into frowns talk about cockblocking damn that evil pixie to hell

" what" Edward said looking at me

" you heard me you know you cant see the bride until the ceremony and believe me you guys have had enough bad luck to last a life time were doing this by the book" she reached for Bella's hand but she wouldn't move

" Isabella Marie Swan I will take you out by force if necessary" Alice shot me the dirtiest look ever I leaned over and kissed my husband to be intensely

" less than 24 hours and your all mine" he nodded and deepened our kiss as Alice cleared her throat

" come the club is on last call and Emmett wants a another round of shots then breakfast" we both nodded and broke our kiss Edward stepped in the middle of us and grabbed both of our hands kissing both of them. His favorite women after a few more shots we headed out the diner to grab some breakfast, Emmett lost his steam and fell asleep while waiting for his food. When the food came he nooded his head and landed face first into his eggs. Alice being Alice of course took pictures and toasted her orange juice

" heres to my family finally be whole again" her eyes misted and I flung my arm around her neck

" I love you Ali" I cried into her neck

" heres to extended family" Jacob raised his glass and Angela second that  
" to my love, my life, my family I feel like I am on top of the world" Edward stood up and raised his glass while Emmett snorted we all laughed. After breakfast he held me tight and kissed every inch of my face

" I love you baby"

" I love you to, you make me so happy and I cant wait to become your wife" I said in between kisses, we walked slowly hand in hand back to the limo and laid my head on his chest as we dropped Angela and Jacob off and headed back to Cullen Manor. Hoping Alice wouldn't notice we headed towards Edwards room when she shrieked

" I don't think so" she grabbed my hand and told Edward he had to Sleep down stairs with the rest of the men I sighed I just wanted to lay with my man. He kissed me one last time and grabbed some clothes from his room and headed down where Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle were already waiting, I give him a sad look

" until your mine" he kissed my hand Alice yanked me by arm where Esme, Rosalie where waiting

"where's Anthony" I asked

" he's with the men of course" my face dropped in shock

" oh come on its for one night and part of the day they can handle it" I wrung my fingers together

" I hope so" I said nervously

" EJ loves his daddy" Edward called over his shoulder, he was right Anthony did love him whole heartedly and Alice was right they could handle the baby, I looped my arm thru hers and embraced my destiny

**Jpov**

I pressed speed dial to get that stupid fuck on the horn

" is everything on for tomorrow" I nodded my head

" what fucking time is the wedding" 4 in the afternoon that was perfect. I could go laid get some sleep and have plenty of time to end this shit

" excellent" I told Tyler I'd handle his ass tonight as well tie up all loose ends. I glanced at my watch 3 am hmm plenty of time.

**Epov**

I hated the fact that I had to sleep without my lady, I longed to feel her naked body pressed firmly upon mine but after tonight nothing will keep us apart. My son nestled him self closer to my chest and a dada slipped out of his parted lips, I kissed the top of his head just like his mother I smiled. I felt loved and extremely lucky to have my name slip from the lips of the two people I love more than anything in this world. I closed my eyes, I needed to sleep but it was evading me.

I am just to fucking excited I ran my vows thru my head again hoping it would ease me and lull me to sleep. I mentally did a check list of everything. Alice made sure that we had our tuxes pressed and hung in the guest room, I twisted the rings between my fingers, I couldn't wait to place upon her finger where I hoped they would stay for the rest of our lives. I smiled placed the rings back into their box and shut my eyes. I awoke to my son smacking me in the face

" eat dada, eat" I rubbed my sleepy eyes trying to wake up

" mangiare dada" he smacked me harder, damn his little chubby finger stung like hell

"la destra ora bambino" right now baby I swung my legs off my bed he held his hands to me to pick him up

"mangi per favore" he pleaded with his big intense green eyes as if he had to say please I'd move hell and high water to give him what he wants

"che la fa vuole mangiare" it simply amazed me how he picked up Italian and spoke it the proper way. He spoke Italian better than English he touched my cheek

" pantake" he giggled as I stuck my finger into his ribs lightly

"frittelle dolci" I repeated

"frittelle dolci" he screamed

"frittelle dolci" we both chanted as we headed towards the kitchen where we bumped into Emmett who was looking thru the refrigerator Anthony continued his chant

" English people were not in France" I couldn't help but laugh at his ignorance

" he's speaking Italian idiot"

" as if I didn't know, parlo solo degli inglesi alla casa" he shrugged and started looking in the cabinets,

"il suo uno stronzo" he gave me a dirty look

"strozo" Anthony pointed at Emmett we both laughed but it wasn't funny if Bella found out she will be pissed at me.

" suo padre è una doccia" he cooed as he talked to Anthony

" penso che ciò basta con le maledizioni" Emmett and I looked at each other than at my dad, of course we all are fluent in Italian , after all we spent almost every summer there when we were little. He stepped closer to me and took Anthony out of my arms

" I really don't think your mother or his would appreciate the fact that you idiots have him cursing" he placed him in his high chair ruffled up his already disarrayed hair and grabbed some items from the frig moved over to the island and began whipping up the pancake batter I looked at him

" how you know he wanted pancakes" he shrugged

" it was always your favorite, besides I heard the frittelle dolci chant" we all laughed, I heard the phone ringing and I went to answer what I thought was my cell until I heard a frantic Angela and realized it was Bella's cell.

" Angela it's Edward calm down and tell me what's wrong" I waited as she took deep breath

" oh god Edward Ben flight is delayed he wont make it in time for the wedding" she sobbed

" hey its ok we'll think of something don't worry, just have him take a cab to the Manor when he gets in"

" im so sorry ,he is besides himself please tell Bella that he's sorry he tried to get a different flight but everything is booked"

" don't worry I'll take care of it, I'll see you soon" I pressed end and scrolled thru her contacts and pressed talk

" what size are you" we still had some time and I knew where Ali had gotten the tuxes from and I would call them and have Jacob to meet with Mr. Banner and get fitted and stand in as a replacement for Ben

" no worries Eddie I'll be glad to do it I love Bells like a sister"

" ok just one thing"

" sure what is it"

" don't ever call me Eddie again I hate that fucking name" he laughed hard before I hung up the phone, I called Mr. Banner and text Jacob the details and told him what time he needed to have his ass here. My father handed me a to do list that Alice left us to do. She had already started things this morning or last night I don't think that woman has slept.

I took Anthony cleaned him up and rocked him to sleep after laying him in his playpen for his nap I meet the guys outside where they were putting together a dance floor and adding finishing touches to where Alice had hung lights , then we went back in side and removed all the furniture from the living room and set up the chairs for the guest to sit. I stopped and looked everything over and suddenly I felt over whelmed

" hey getting cold feet" I felt my dad's hand on my shoulder

" no not cold, just anxious, I feel like I have waited a life time for her to come into my life and I feel over whelmed that she is finally going to become my wife" I had been emotional most of the day, just thinking about how we meet and all the obstacles that were in our way , and in a few short hours we will be together for the rest of our lives. Yea emotional didn't quite cover it.

" I know how you feel I felt the same way about Rosie, she is the peanut butter to my jelly" I laughed leave it to him to come up with a food analogy

" me to man the way I feel about Alice is intense . just felt nothing in my life was right until we were together" my father came back with 4 shot glasses

" er dad I don't think its best to get your drink on right now" Emmett chuckled

" just to take the edge off, besides we still have a ton of work and if we keep stopping we will have to deal with the war path of Alice and I don't know about you gentlemen but I like my balls where they are" he cupped himself slightly and laughed. I cringed at the thought of my loss of balls and had to agree with him I didn't want to deal with Alice when she is in her tyrant mode.


	30. Chapter 28

_**~If I saw you in heaven**_  
**Apov**

Us ladies spent the major part of the day relaxing, jumping around listening to music, laughing while Esme told stories of when we were little, exchanging wedding night gifts with the bride. Bella must have changed every color in the red family when Rose hand her what she said was a negligee but in reality it was just two scraps of fabric, we all laughed she has always been so shy and embarrassed to show her beautiful body.

We had a manipedi, facials and of course Brazilian waxes, although that shit is painful and when Edward heard Bella scream he tried to break the door down I had to reassure him that he would thank me later when he felt the smoothness of the kat. I also had to tell Bella the same thing, bare kats , its what men like and Edward is no different.

when it finally came time to get her dressed I helped slip on her dress and carefully applied her makeup and strategically place her hair in a braided up do with her veil and pearls laced in between it. She looked like she belonged on a run way. I told her to sit still while I got dressed.

with the short amount of time I had to plan this wedding I had to say that I had out done myself. I had left the boys a detailed list of everything I needed them to do and so help me they better have it done or I will serve them their balls on a platter. Every inch over the Manor was covered in white twinkling lights, every surface covered with white candles and beautiful lilies, I would have preferred yellow roses but I know that Bella my sister has a thing for these flowers.

I needed to make her dreams come true, her and Edward has lost so much time and everything had to be perfect for them. Her wedding gown was of course a Vera Wang original, she tried to protest but I am the maid of honor and its what I say , well it does help to give my puppy dog eyes and guilt trip. How we missed so much time and the birth of my god son, yes I know its wrong to guilt her this way but frankly she doesn't care for fashion the way I do and she would wear jeans and a ratty fucking shirt if I let her but her gown is the La Bella Donna Inspired by marriage in 15th- and 16th- century Italy, a Renaissance bride, it was her, it was him, they were both old souls.

when she first saw the dress she cried at its perfection. it was simple yet gorgeous. Thick strapped ivory taffeta gown with a split-front skirt and an Empire waist with embroidered velvet petals. Edward and Anthony will look stunning in their white tuxedos, the other men classic black tuxedos all with a cummerbund that matched the light pink inside of the Lilies. The brides maid and flower girl dresses were also the pink that matched the flowers. Above the knee cinched waist thin straps. Just beautiful, it has been a day of days. Spending all this time prepping Bella and holding her hand when she was afraid she'd fall down the stairs. I held her by her face

" don't cry my love , remember its Edward waiting for you down there" she giggled and sniffed

" your right I can do this , my love, my life is waiting for me at the bottom of these stairs" we heard the music starting to play and there was a soft knock at the door

" Bells honey its time for us to go" I held hugged her tight

" I always knew you were meant to be my sister" I sniffled I knew to get hold of myself or I wasn't going to make it thru the wedding.

" I love you with all my heart Ali" she embraced me again

" lets go my man is waiting for me" we both laughed. I opened the door and smiled at Charlie

" she's all yours" he held out his hand for and she looped it thru her own.

**Bpov**

I was trying hard to hold it together Alice was right I could make it as long as I knew it was him waiting for me. He made my life complete. From the corner of my eye I noticed Charlie wiping away some tears I squeezed his arm

" you are so beautiful honey, your mom would have been so proud of you" I choked out a cry

" I wish she was here daddy, at least I have you here and that's all I need" he kissed my check and replaced my veil down

" looks like were up to bat baby" we stood at the top of the steps waiting for Anthony and Emily to continue down towards where Edward was standing . We started our descend down the steps, I focused on how beautiful the Manor looked so I wouldn't trip, Alice really out done her self it was better than I could ever have imagined it to be. I started feeling nervous when I saw all eyes were on me, then I caught the eye of reason why I am here to begin with. My eyes settled upon his intense green eyes that were smiling brightly at me, I noticed they were moist with emotion and I choked back some tears

" its ok baby, were almost there" my dad patted my arm I sighed deeply taking a shaky breath in.

" he's the reason I'm here" I grinned while gazing into his eyes  
As we came into view and closed the distance between us them, the smile that spread Across his face drowned out every sound in the room. As we stood close to one another Rev. Weber spoke

"Who gives this woman in marriage to this man?"

My Dad said " I do" Charlie kissed my hand then placed my hand in Edwards and stepped back

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the eyes of God and in the face of this company to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace." I looked at him and we both turned and looked to make sure no one was stopping us. We both let out a sigh of relief

"Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained.

Through marriage, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan make a commitment together to face their disappointments embrace their dreams realize their hopes and accept each other's failures. Edward and Isabella will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together through mutual understanding openness and sensitivity to each other.

We are here today before God because marriage is one of His most sacred wishes to witness the joining in marriage of Edward and Isabella. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which this man and this woman begin their life together. And now through me He joins you together in one of the holiest bonds".

"This is a beginning and a continuation of their growth as individuals. With mutual care, respect, responsibility and knowledge comes the affirmation of each one's own life happiness, growth and freedom. With respect for individual boundaries comes the freedom to love unconditionally.

Within the emotional safety of a loving relationship the knowledge self-offered one another becomes the fertile soil for continued growth. With care and responsibility towards self and one another comes the potential for full and happy lives.

By gathering together all the wishes of happiness and our fondest hopes for Edward and Isabella from all present here, we assure them that our hearts are in tune with theirs. These moments are so meaningful to all of us, for what greater thing is there for two human souls than to feel that they are joined together to strengthen each other in all labor to minister to each other in all sorrow to share with each other in all gladness.

This relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty and trust, but most of all for friendship. Before they knew love, they were friends, and it was from this seed of friendship that is their destiny. Do not think that you can direct the course of love for love, if it finds you worthy, shall direct you.

Marriage is an act of faith and a personal commitment as well as a moral and physical union between two people. Marriage has been described as the best and most important relationship that can exist between them. It is the construction of their love and trust into a single growing energy of spiritual life. It is amoral commitment that requires and deserves daily attention. Marriage should be a life long consecration of the ideal of loving kindness backed with the will to make it last" Reverend Weber turned to Edward

"Do you Edward take Isabella to be your wife to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?" Edward looked me in my eyes and with his voice heavy with emotions, I heard him speak since for the first time since last night and he sounded like heaven welcoming me back to the promise land

"Bella from the moment I first saw you, I knew you were the one with whom I wanted to share my life. Your beauty, heart, and mind inspire me to be the best person I can be. I promise to love you for eternity, respecting you, honoring you, being faithful to you, and sharing my life only with you. This is my solemn vow."

Edward squeezed my hands " I will" I saw his vibrant green eyes glisten with tears

Reverend Weber turned to me

"Do you Isabella take Edward to be your husband to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

I looked Edward in his eyes with tears streaming down my face sorry Alice I thought as my tears smeared her beautiful work.

"Edward today I take you to be my husband Together we will create a home, becoming a part of one another. I vow to help create a life that we can cherish, inspiring your love for me and mine for you. I vow to be honest, caring and truthful, to love you as you are and not as I want you to be, and to grow old by your side as your wife lover and best friend."I looked back at Reverend Weber

"I will"

What token of your love do you offer? Would you place the rings in my hand? He took the rings from the pillow that Anthony was holding

May these rings be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go may they always return to one another. May these two find in each other the love for which all men and women year. May they grow in understanding and in compassion. May the home which they establish together be such a place that many. After he blessed the rings he placed them back on the pillow

Edward place the ring on Isabella's finger and repeat after me

"With this ring, I thee wed, and with it, I bestow upon thee all the treasures of my mind, heart, and hands." Edward lifted my hand into his and slowly slipped the ring onto my finger as he repeated what Reverend Weber said my hands trembled as I looked into his eyes I took the ring from Anthony and repeated the same vows as I slipped the ring onto Edward's finger with shaky hands

"I now pronounce you man and wife and you may kiss the bride" he lifted the veil and placed both his hands on my face and kissed me softly before he could break our kiss I knotted my hand thru his hair and pulled him tight to my face and my lips moved to deepen our kiss. I could hear the hooting and hollering and it wasn't until I heard "get a room" did I realize we were still standing in front of a audience. Edward broke away and whispered in my ear

" baby we have plenty of time pick this up later" he kissed me on my check and squeezed my hand I blushed knowing everyone was staring at me and not because I was some beautiful bride but because I was some horny bride who tried to molest her groom in front of our guest. God Emmett is never going to let me live this down. As we posed for some pictures, I felt as if everything went in slow motion.

The church was extremely quiet then it hit me at once everyone was scrambling and I heard gunshots. Before I could see where it was coming from I screamed for Anthony my only thought was to protect him. It happened so quickly I couldn't have stopped it if I tried. I saw Edward covering Anthony and I heard the shot that made me deaf.

A man with blonde hair and intense blue eyes pulled the trigger that made me launch myself onto the loves of my life. I screamed not knowing who was shot. my white dress was covered from front to back in blood. When people say that before death their life flashes in front of them it really does, I saw everything that was supposed to happen before me.

Anthony growing into a handsome man looking just like his father , I saw the birth of our second child, I saw Edward and myself growing old and living in our villa in Milan, but that was gone because I was dying. I heard one final shot and blacked out.

**Epov**

The shit just hit the got damn fan. The church erupted into complete and utter chaos, one minute we were posing for pictures and the next I am jumping on top of my son because I heard some gunshots. I don't know what the fuck is going on. I lay on top of my son, searching for my wife when I hear her scream and I feel her body landing on me . I try to scream but no sounds exit my mouth. Her dress is saturated in blood, I feel her body shutter and a whimper escapes her mouth. I hear more shots and hear Emmett telling some man to drop his gun or he'll shoot him where he stands.

" James bows down to no one motherfucker" so that was James Tyler had warned us and Charlie about that James was Jane brother and was hell bent on revenge on us, he actually blamed us for her death . I mean I carried guilt over her death but I didn't push her in front of that semi and neither did Bella.

" drop the fucking gun douche bag" Emmett screamed he fired again and I heard some one scream but I laid paralyzed with my wife sobbing and my son screaming. I shifted slightly to catch a glimpse of James back , he had a gun pointed to Rosalie's head and Emmett was going crazy I knew I had to do something. I eased my self from underneath Bella and slowly and quietly raised myself from the floor

"throw me your gun or the blond bitch is dead" Emmett slid his gun across the floor and it landed in front of me, I grabbed it and cocked the barrel and fired at James. Who also fired his gun at me. The bullet pierced me and I fell to the floor but not before seeing that James also fell and Jacob screamed he was dead. I crawled back to were Bella was laying, she wasn't moving . The tears started to fall. I held her limp body in my arms. I was covered in her blood, Anthony was smacking her face

" mama, maaama" he screamed when she wouldn't move.. I fell to my knees and held my hands up to god and asked why. I refused to let anyone touch her. The next day went by in a blur, I held Anthony's hand as we stood in front of the mountain of dirt. I laid a single Lily down on top of it and walked away sobbing.


	31. Epi

_**Epilogue~ All for love**_

I closed my eyes as the plan prepared to take off i just wanted to go home and forget everything . My hand slides across my belly and settled on my lap as a movie of my life replays in my head. I had a great life every was perfect until some sick fuck tried to destroy that. But I guess thing couldn't have been changed at the particular time and the natural course of life had to be taken. To much from that night is blurry, or blocked out according to Jasper. The mind does crazy things to protect the body from a melt down. I had to laugh at the thought.

My body should have shut down months ago,with the fucked up life i had, but things are starting to look up. I nestle my head further into the pillow as the memories started to become more vivid. The last thing I recall was saying my wedding vows marrying the love of my life . Glancing at my son. Longing to have another child, a girl to complete our family. I can hear the screams, see and smell the blood all over my hands. I most have fainted from all the commotion. It wasn't until I was in the ambulance that I heard my love sobbing for me. He shouldn't be sobbing this was all part of the plan. i couldnt bear to hear my angel sobbing

Yes a plan that Charlie and I had worked out, to make James and his people believe that he had succeeded in his plan to destroy my and my loves life. For restitution for his sister's life. The plan was simple I'd wear a bullet proof vest designed to fit around my dress with blood packet laced in it and when he shot me they would think I was dead. But no one took into consideration that I would be shot on my side where the vest wouldn't protect me. I tried to open my eyes, I could see Edward with his head in his hands crying . i reached up to wipe his tears

" baby please don't cry" I choked out reaching for his hand. His head flew up

" I don't understand I saw him shoot you, I check you myself you held no pulse" he was kissing and rubbing my face

" it alright baby" I tried to sit up to show him it was a part of the plan when the ambulance door flung open and Charlie jumped in

" Bells are you ok baby, what you did was brave, James is dead and his people arrested its over" he squeezed my arm and looked at Edward

" our girl is crazy" he laughed

" came up with this plan all by herself"he chuckled nervously knowing it could have went either way and they would be planning my funeral

" why exclude me" he asked oh my love im sorry but you would have ruined everything

" well for one you wouldn't have let me do it and for to we needed them to believe I was dead" I told him softly

" but you had no pulse"

" when dad hugged me before the pictures he injected me with some heart slowing drug he saw James and his men making a move and knew it was time" I reached for his hand and kissed them gingerly

" please baby forgive me" he kissed me and hugged me tight crying "forgive me my love" i say with tears streaming down my face

" nonsense you did what I would have done, now what" we both looked at my dad

" well we go on with the plan and have the funeral tomorrow" Edward shook his head

" the thought of you dying is to much to bare I can do it" I held his hand

" use that thought to make it real we need to end this so we can live our lives" he nodded solemnly

After being stitched up I was hiding out in some secret FBI location biting my nails when my boys walked in

" please don't ever make me bury you again" Edward dropped to his knees and hugged my waist I ran my fingers thru his hair as he sobbed

" I wont baby I wont i promise i would keep" I cooed it killed me knowing he had to go thru this shit

I shifted in my chair as I felt the tears sliding down my cheek, I felt a cool hand wipe across my face and settle on my bulging stomach yea i found out i was pregnant with my Mr. Wonderful's baby the morning of the wedding i tried to brush it off as symptons from all them shots but Alice knew i dont know how but she always knows, so she made me take a test and when we saw the double lines she told she knows its a girl , i have long since doubted Alice or her visions i pat my belly " isnt that right Mary Elizabeth Renee Masen Cullen your aunt is never wrong" i smile up at my handsome husband,"yea that quite a name baby " we both laugh he shakes his head chucking to him self as Anthony pokes at my belly "sister" i cry tears of happiness over the beautiful life we have now compared to the hell we have endured. i cant say that i would change anything it has led me to where i always wanted to be happy..

" its ok love were safe now" he whispered in my ear kissing my lips slowly our fingers laced together rubbing our princess,her not so soft kicks lets us know she is listening, i reached for my vibrating phone, a text from Alice letting us know her and Jasper are patiently awaiting our arrival. we have been moving around for the past six months an extended honeymoon of sorts but we just want to make sure that no one was following us. We stepped off the plane with Anthony between us walking hand in hand, where our life would take us we didn't know, it didn't matter as long as we were together I kissed my husband and ruffled my sons hair and patted my Elizabeth, I smiled at my family as we headed towards our next destination.


End file.
